Possession (Doll Alive)
by DeathSugar
Summary: Sehun tidak percaya cinta. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Luhan—model dengan pesona boneka hidup—yang membuat Sehun terjerat dalam perasaan asing yang kemudian ia sadari itu adalah perasaan cinta. HunHan, M, Yaoi, Crossdressing, Daddykink, (Acousticophilia n' Sploshing) DLDR, Read and Review?
1. Doll

.

Doll Alive

.

DeathSugar

.

HunHan

.

M. AU. Typo(s). Fluff.

.

"Semua terserah padamu.." ucapnya mantap pada seseorang diseberang sana. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya saat seseorang diseberang sana terdengar menggerutu, "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Tinggal kau pilih... setuju atau tidak."

Dia berdecih, terlihat sekali tidak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan ini, "Proyek ini tidak atau aku terima tidak akan membawa pengaruh yang besar padaku." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ya.. kita memang teman. Tapi tidak untuk bisnis seperti ini."

Hening sejenak. "Aku terima asal kau menyetujui dengan tawaranku tadi. Toh, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bisnis tidak menguntungkan seperti ini."

Dan obrolan itu berakhir.

Itu adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang miliarder kaya raya di usianya yang masih cukup muda. Dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan namanya sudah cukup disegani dikalangan pengusaha di Korea Selatan. Calon penerus Oh Corp. Group yang cukup berpengaruh untuk ekonomi Korea Selatan dan kawasan Asia.

Oh Sehun sudah cukup mengerti tentang bisnis saat usianya enam belas tahun. Dia bisa membaca saham bahkan saat ia baru menginjak usia lima tahun. Ayahnya mendidiknya dengan sangat keras. Mempersiapkan Sehun kecil untuk menjadi penerus Oh Corp tanpa cacat. Menjadi pemimpin dan penerus keluarga yang sempurna. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang keras dan dituntut menjadi sempurna membuat Sehun menjadi laki-laki yang tanpa hati walau harus diakui Sehun terlalu cerdik –dan licik- untuk urusan bisnis.

Oh Sehun dikenal dengan sifatnya yang keras dan juga kejam. Bertingkah arogan dan juga selalu menguasai apapun. Tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk bisa menyentuhnya dan kemudian masuk dalam kehidupannya. Tapi, semenakutkan apapun Oh Sehun itu, ia selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia ingin miliki. Karena dia berkuasa. Dia kaya dan dia memiliki keyakinan dia bisa memiliki apapun dengan kekuasaannya.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat ketika jalanan terlihat macet, itu harus membuat Sehun mendesah kesal. Ia harus datang ke tempat meeting pukul sebelas dan jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sepuluh lebih empat puluh menit. Sehun berdecak kesal. Kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah ia akan telat untuk bertemu seseorang dari Kanada setelah ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali antriannya? Macet?"

Sang Supir menggeleng, "Maaf Tuan. Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan di depan."

Oh sial. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Ini akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk ia sampai di tempat _meeting_ dengan klien—yang sejujurnya Klien itu tidaklah terlalu penting untuk Sehun.

Sehun benci kekurangan, dia selalu menuntut sesuatu yang sempurna sesuai dengan perhitungan yang ia lakukan. Sejujurnya, dia tidak masalah untuk ia datang telat karena ia yakin kliennya akan dengan senang hati menunggunya, namun yang Sehun benci setelah itu ialah;

dia harus lebih untuk membahas tentang proyek yang akan mereka bicarakan sebagai ganti keterlambatannya.

Membunuh kebosanannya dengan mencoba menatap kesekelilingnya, Sehun menemukan sebuah papan reklame besar terpampang disana. Sebuah papan reklame elektronik untuk salah satu toko online terbesar di China; Meilishuo.

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat papan dengan model pria yang menjadi _brand ambasador_ itu. Kenapa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wanita harus mengunakan seorang model laki-laki? Sehun mendengus, apa China menggunakan strategi pemasaran baru?

"Barbie hidup.." lirih.

Sehun tidak tahu, kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan model pria itu. Dia mungil, tubuh ramping dan juga harus Sehun akui; cantik dengan kesan _cute_. Apa China juga mulai menggunakan konsep _androgini_ seperti orang barat?

Hari pertamanya di China hanya untuk urusan bisnis membuatnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sehun berfikir, laki-laki cantik dan imut hanya ada di Korea Selatan untuk konsep _boygroup_ —yang sejujurnya itu membuat Sehun sedikit risih—dan kemudian ia bisa membuang waktu beberapa menitnya hanya untuk memandangi papan reklame dengan model pria cantik yang ia anggap seperti boneka barbie hidup. Atau haruskah Sehun menganggapnya seperti doll of dream hidup?

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kris." Sehun membuka suaranya saat ia menemukan laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahunan itu berdiri dan kemudian memberinya sebuah uluran untuk berjabat tangan.

" _Noprob_ , Hun. Bagaimana dengan harimu di China?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Jawabnya enteng, "jadi apa yang membawamu untuk bertemu denganku Kris?"

Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum, menyamankan duduknya dan untuk kemudian mendesah, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis untuk itu, seperti dugaannya, "kau—"

Kris memotong, "Tidak seperti pikiranmu, Tuan Oh." Ucap Kris kesal, "Aku ingin membuat sebuah proyek China-Korea bukan butuh sokongan dana. Perusahaanku belum bangkrut."

"Oh.. lalu kenapa kau membuatku jauh-jauh datang dari Korea ke China hanya untuk bertemu seorang Kanadian sepertimu?"

"Aku sedang ada di China saat ini." Kris nyengir, "untuk urusan bisnis beberapa minggu dan kudengar kau juga akan ada proyek besar di China jadi aku putuskan bertemu denganmu dengan alasan _meeting_. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu Sehun. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Pertanyaan menggelikan macam apa ini?

"Merindukanmu terdengar menjijikan sekali." Jawab Sehun malas, "aku hanya satu minggu untuk urusan proyek ini dan sisanya aku serahkan pada orang kepercayaanku."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya.. terserahmu sajalah." Hening sejenak, "jadi bagaimana? Mau menjadi pihak korea untuk proyekku?"

"Apa ini proyek _showbiz?"_ terdengar melecehkan, "aku tidak pernah tahu kau mulai tertarik untuk hal seperti ini."

Sehun benci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang showbiz. Karena disana segala kebohongan ada.

Dan Sehun cukup mengenal seorang Kris Wu. Laki-laki dua puluh delapan tahun keturunan China-Kanada yang dikenalnya saat ia meneruskan sekolahnya di London dulu. Kris itu sama liciknya dengan dirinya dan karena itulah ia bisa berteman dengan seorang Kris Wu. Hanya teman biasa bukan teman dekat. Dan alasan kenapa Kris Wu meminta dirinya menjadi sponsor untuk proyeknya membuat Sehun sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang iya atau tidak. Jika tidak aku juga tidak keberatan." Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dan lagi pula ini bukan untuk _showbiz_. Kakakku membuka _brand fashion_ dan dia ingin membuka juga di Korea. Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi." Terlihat menimbang, "Ngomong-ngomong soal _Showbiz_ , apa di China sedang _trend androgini_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya melihat papan reklame dengan model laki-laki cantik disana."

Kris mengangguk, "Maksudmu Luhan?"

Sehun menggendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"mungkin itu memang Luhan. Dia model dan artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Mau kukenalkan dengannya?" Kris menyeringai, "Dia sepupuku ngomong-ngomong."

Sehun mendengus. Memasang wajah malas dan tidak tertarik sebelum akhirnya mengambil kopinya dan menyesapnya. Namanya Luhan.

 _Luhan._

Kenapa namanya terpaut dengan mudah diingatannya?

Oh, sial.

.

TBC

.

Harusnya aku sebut prolog apa chapter 1? Pendek banget dan masih gantung. Emang dibuat gitu. Hehehe.. chapter depan deh dibuat rada panjangan.

Adakah yang membaca ? review-nya kakaaak.

.

24 Desember 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	2. Entangle

Possession (Doll Alive)

.

DeathSugar

.

I just own story line and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

* * *

Luhan benci sekali ketika ia harus bangun pagi sekali dengan ocehan Buo Xian yang terdengar seperti sekumpulan lebah yang tengah membuat sarang. Luhan benci sekali ketika ia baru saja memejamkan matanya beberapa jam yang lalu setelah kemarin ia melakukan pemotretan yang membuatnya baru betemu dengan kasur kesayangan tepat pukul dua dini hari. Ia lelah dan mengantuk. Dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah tidur lebih lama. Namun ocehan Bou Xian dipagi hari benar-benar membuat telinganya sakit dan itu sangat menganggunya.

Luhan merenggek ketika Bian Bou Xian membuka selimutnya—membuatnya langsung merasakan dinginnya AC yang menyentuh kulitnya—dan dengan paksa menariknya untuk duduk.

"Luhan Claire! Bangun!"

"Kumohon sebentar lagi, Xian.." rengeknya sambil kembali meringkuk seperti anak kucing. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama Claire! Aku tidak suka."

"Kau sudah terlambat. Astagaaaa... kau ini! Kau ada pemotretan jam sembilan pagi, Han. Dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih."

"Biarkan aku tidur sedikit lagi. Sepuluh menit lagi."

"Tidak bisa! Bangun dan cepat mandi. Kau harus bersiap! Se-ka-rang!" perintah Bou Xian mantap dan final. Si mungil dengan mata puppy itu berkacak pinggang, cukup untuk bersabar menghadapi model yang ia urus selama satu tahun terakhir ini. "Luhan!" suaranya terdengar nyaring sekali kali itu. Sudah cukup untuk melihat si mungil yang masih meringkuk itu tak kunjung untuk segera bergegas. Dengan susah payah si mungil Xian mengguncang tubuh ramping Luhan yang masih mesra dengan kasur dan juga bantal miliknya, mencoba manarik tubuh itu hingga duduk lagi setelah usahanya tadi sia-sia.

Luhan merengek semakin jadi saat ia membuka matanya (dengan paksa) dan menemukan Bou Xian yang melotot kearahnya dengan memberengut lucu. Mendesah dan kemudian bangun. Menghadapi Xian di pagi itu adalah hal yang sulit dan menyebalkan. Sang Manager yang menemaninya selama satu tahun ini—sebelum manager lamanya memutuskan berhenti karena harus meneruskan bisnis keluarga—cukup –bahkan lebih!- untuk dikatakan cerewet.

Luhan bahkan tidak cukup yakin jika ada wanita yang mau dengan Xian. Mereka pasti akan kalah dalam berdebat dan juga dalam bernegoisasi. Xian itu cerewet sekali, bicara ini dan itu seperti pengingat agenda berjalan. Dan lagi Xian itu paling anti untuk kalah dalam sebuah negoisasi yang tidak mengguntungkan untuknya. Atau paling tidak yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi Luhan menyukai manager barunya ini. Dia baik dan juga bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai teman yang baik untuknya. Xian selalu tahu apa yang Luhan inginkan dengan jadwalnya. Tidak terlalu memaksanya untuk menerima semua tawaran untuk Luhan.

Melepas baju tidurnya—yang berupa kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana pendek—Luhan nyalakan shower itu. Membiarkan air hangat menyentuh tubuhnya dan memberikan rasa nyaman dari sana. Dia harus segera bergegas sebelum Xian kembali mengoceh untuk jadwalnya hari ini.

Selesai dengan acara mandi paginya, Luhan menatap setelan baju yang sudah Xian siapkan diatas ranjangnya, menatap celena jeans hitam dengan kaus putih bergambar bambi yang dipadu dengan jaket denim warna hitam itu dan mendesah. Kenapa Xian suka sekali melihatnya dengan kaus-kaus yang terkesan imut seperti ini? Luhan masih percaya –dan bahkan sangat yakin- jika dirinya itu _manly_. Dia juga masih laki-laki walau kadang beberapa orang salah mengartikan _gender_ nya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Menatap dirinya dicermin, ia baru saja selesai menggunakan bajunya untuk hari ini. Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda. Mengambil _concelar_ yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi kantung matanya yang mulai menghitam. Luhan sepertinya harus mengatur jadwalnya ulang untuk ia bisa melakukan liburan dan tentu saja istirahat dan tidur yang cukup. Setidaknya untuk sedikit mencerahkan kantung hitam di bawah matanya yang sudah cukup membuatnya terganggu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Xian muncul kembali dari balik pintu dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mengambil dompet dan juga ponselnya, Luhan harus segera berangkat untuk bekerja.

* * *

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Presdir." Seorang pria dengan kacamata dan juga setelan jas rapi khas pegawai kantoran sedikit membungkuk saat memberi salam.

"Hm.." jawabnya berupa gumaman "apa ada perkembangan?"

Dia mengangguk, "Ya. Proyek untuk hotel dan _mall_ baru ini akan segera terlaksana, Presdir. Perusahaan dari Tuan Claire telah setuju dengan penawaran kerjasama ini."

"Woh.. semudah itu?"

"Ya. Tapi.."

"Tapi?" suaranya terdengar tidak suka.

"Tuan Claire mengajukan satu syarat untuk anda menyetujui menjadi Pihak Korea untuk _brand_ 'Vic  & C' yang dibicarakan dengan Tuan Kris Wu kemarin, presdir."

Sehun berdecih. Terlihat tidak suka yang ketara sekali dari wajahnya. Kris Wu benar-benar licik untuk urusan seperti ini. Membujuk Tuan Claire yang ia butuhkan untuk proyek pembangunan hotel dan juga mall miliknya di Guangzhuo untuk kemudian membuat Sehun harus menyetujui dirinya menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas _brand_ tersebut ketika nanti _brand_ tersebut berada di korea.

Tapi satu hal yang Sehun tidak mengerti ialah, kenapa seorang Kris Wu bisa mengenal seorang Zhuo Claire yang notabene sama seperti dirinya; sama-sama tidak pernah tertarik untuk urusan _fashion,_ _showbiz_ atau apapun itu.

"Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu tentang Tuan Claire?"

"Tuan Kris Wu adalah keponakan dari Tuan Claire, Presdir. Ibu Tuan Kris adalah saudara dari Nyonya Claire. Dan Nyonya Claire adalah _designer_ untuk Vic & C."

"Sekretaris Song." Sehun memijit kepalanya pusing. Berurusan dengan seorang Kris Wu dan antek-anteknya cukup membuatnya pusing. "bisakah kau atur kembali pertemuanku dengan Tuan Claire? Aku butuh bicara padanya."

Sekretaris Song mengangguk. Menyerahkan berkas yang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk Sehun dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Sehun mendesah berat. Berat untuk ia harus dengan sangat terpaksa menyetujui untuk menjadi Pihak Korea untuk _brand_ yang diajukan Kris Wu itu. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan keponakan yang ada, kenapa harus seorang Kris Wu yang menjadi keponakannya? Ya, walau Sehun tahu bisnis fashion ini bukan Kris yang menjalankannya melainkan kakak perempuan dari Kris, tapi Sehun yakin.. berurusan dengan keluarga Wu bukan jalan yang terbaik.

Mereka menyebalkan. Ditambah seorang Kris Wu yang sama licik dan mengetahui masa lalu seorang Oh Sehun. Berteman ketika di London membuat Kris setidaknya tahu tentang dirinya dulu. Dan masa lalu itu adalah hal yang Sehun ingin lupakan. Sedikitnya masa lalu yang merubahnya menjadi seorang Sehun yang sekarang.

Oh Sehun yang tanpa hati dan tidak percaya cinta. Atau bahkan Oh Sehun yang tidak lagi percaya tentang sebuah ikatan dalam suatu hubungan.

Sehun harus mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia memikirkan.

 _Brengsek!_

* * *

.

* * *

"Hai, Lu. Mau kopi?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban saat laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai Jing Boran itu menyapanya, tersenyum kearahnya dengan tangan yang melambai untuk Luhan duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Luhan baru saja selesai dengan pemotretannya. Sang model cantik itu mengambil tisu basah di tas miliknya dan menghapus _make up_ diwajahnya. _Smokey eyes_ yang membingkai matanya, membuat mata rusanya terlihat lebih tajam. Dengan kontak lensa berwarna _hazel_ membuat matanya terlihat indah. Rambut Luhan yang berwarna coklat almond kini menjadi panjang sebahu dan bergelombang karena _hair extension_. Luhan terlihat cantik, dan mungkin orang yang tidak menggenalnya akan mengira jika Luhan adalah seorang perempuan.

"Terimakasih, ge. Aku sudah minum kopi." Tersenyum, "Ge, kau melihat Xian?"

"Kurasa dia pergi sebentar tadi. butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak." Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Hanya ingin bertanya tentang jadwal setelah ini."

Boran mengangguk, "Luhan.." terlihat ragu, "Apa malam ini ada acara? Jika tidak, mau makan malam denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ge. Akan aku hubungi jika aku luang nanti."

Ajakan makan malam berarti kencan. Luhan tahu Boran juga mengalami orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, sama dengannya. Dia gay sama seperti dirinya. Luhan tahu jika laki-laki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu menaruh rasa tertarik padanya. Boran menyukainya dan Luhan cukup tahu dari sikap yang laki-laki tunjukkan padanya.

"Apa pemotretannya sudah selesai?" Xian datang diwaktu yang tepat. Tepat saat Luhan kebingungan untuk mencari cara pergi dari sini. Sebenarnya bukan karena Luhan tidak menyukai Boran, dia menyukai laki-laki itu tapi hanya untuk sebatas teman kerja, tidak lebih. Dan sejujurnya Luhan tidak terlalu nyaman berada disini. Para kru disini tidak cukup ia kenali dan itu membuatnya merasa cukup risih.

Luhan seorang _introvet_ akut dan sensitif. Dia tidak suka terlalu terhubung dengan orang luar. Tapi entah mengapa dirinya justru terjebak dalam dunia yang harus membuatnya bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan orang baru setiap harinya.

Menjadi seorang model dan artis tidak pernah ia sesali. Ia menyukai profesinya ini. Tapi lingkungan didalamnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Lingkungan model dan artis memaksanya untuk mengumbar privasinya. Bertanya tentang sesuatu yang Luhan tidak ingin bicarakan. Bahkan tentang keluarganya atau yang lebih membuat Luhan tersinggung adalah mereka bertanya tentang orientasi seksualnya.

"Xian.. apa ada jadwal setelah ini?"

"Um.. masih ada satu _talk show_ yang harus kau hadiri hari ini. Dan malamnya... Ibumu tadi menghubungiku... dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Luhan mendesah. "kita bicarakan ini di mobil." Beranjak dari posisinya dan ia tersenyum kearah laki-laki yang masih memandanginya itu. Jing Boran sepertinya benar-benar berharap untuk makan malam dengannya. "Ge, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa untuk ajakan makan malam ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Jing Boran mengangguk, memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuknya walau ketara sekali ia tidak cukup ikhlas untuk itu, "Ya. Bertemu dengan ibumu jauh lebih penting bukan? Lain kali mungkin kau bisa menghubungiku kalau luang."

Luhan menangguk sebagai jawaban. "Terimakasih, ge. Aku duluan.."

"Dia menyukaimu." Xian membuka suara pertama kali saat Luhan baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di jok kursi mobil kemudi belakang. "dan apa yang kalian rencanakan sebelum aku datang?"

Luhan memijit pelipisnya untuk itu. Mendengar Xian yang mengomel (mengintrogasinya) terus menerus membuatnya harus ekstra bersabar, "Aku menolak ajakan makan malamnya."

"Kenapa harus menolak? Dia tampan, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat gossip." Jawab Luhan enteng. "Lagipula.. jika Baba tahu aku berkencan dengan laki-laki dia akan membunuhku."

Xian mengagguk, "hanya makan malam, bukan berarti kau berkencan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa fans Boran akan perduli? Mereka akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu dan berfikir aku membuat idola mereka menjadi seorang gay. Lagipula media kadang suka membesarkan sesuatu hanya untuk keuntungan pribadi."

"Oh.. lalu sampai kapan kau akan melajang?" tanya Xian menggoda. "Tidak adakah laki-laki yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Luhan tersenyum melecehkan. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk obrolan ini. Luhan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya hubungan emosional seperti ini. Karena Luhan sudah cukup belajar, ketika ia mulai mempercayai berarti dia juga harus siap untuk terluka.

Luhan yakin dengan kata, _'trusting too much, and you'll hurt too much.'_ Ia yakin itu dan karena itulah ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan hati dan emosional seperti ini. Apalagi itu tentang cinta. Luhan sudah tidak lagi percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Aku menunggu laki-laki yang bisa menguasai dan dominan. Jika yang seperti itu ada, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi miliknya. Aku suka dikuasai." Jawab Luhan. Entah itu sungguh-sungguh atau hanya bercanda.

"bagaimana dengan dua puluh lima centi? Kau tidak tertarik?" tambah Xian yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Obrolan dua-puluh-lima-centi untuk Xian dan Luhan selalu membuat mereka tergelitik.

Menggelikan.

"Kau benar-benar mesum Bian Bou Xian." Balas Luhan. "Aku tidak butuh dua puluh lima centi. Aku hanya butuh seorang..." Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Xian dan berbisik disana.

Xian menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan padanya. Si puppy Xian melotot kearah Luhan dan kemudian memukul lengan Luhan tidak cukup keras.

"Luhan Claire! Sejak kapan kau menjadi... astaga.. rusa manisku.." ucap Xian dramatis.

* * *

.

* * *

Oh Sehun dengan segala keangkuhannya tidak pernah diragukan lagi. Bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu perusahaan agensi artis yang ternyata adalah milik seorang Victoria Wu—kakak perempuan seorang Kris Wu. Sehun jadi yakin jika kesialan yang dia terima di China adalah karena keluarga Wu. Mereka seperti jamur yang ber _tran_ _sformasi_ jadi laba-laba dengan jaring-jaring bisnis yang berada di China dan hal yang jauh lebih sial untuk itu ialah;

Sehun harus terlibat dengan mereka.

Sehun menatap angkuh perempuan berusia tiga puluh tahun yang duduk dihadapannya. Membuat kesan mendominasi yang kuat.

"Aku sudah memutuskan ini, Vic." Jawabnya santai, "untuk pembukaan _brand_ milikmu di Korea.. kakak perempuanku bersedia berkerjasama denganmu."

Victoria terlihat begitu senang untuk itu. Tersenyum dengan tangan yang ia letakkan diatas meja, "Sayang sekali bukan dirimu yang langsung bekerja sama denganku, Oh Sehun. Masih menghindari dunia _Showbiz_?"

Sehun berdecih, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak tertarik." Jawabnya enteng, "Dan kurasa kakakku jauh tertarik dengan bisnis ini."

"Benarkah?" Victoria tersenyum tipis, khas keluarga Wu sekali pikir Sehun.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang harus aku lakukan lagi disini. Kakakku akan datang lusa. Dan kuharap kerjasama kalian berjalan dengan lancar. Lagi pula..." Hening sejenak, "Aku butuh satu artis atau model atau apalah dari agensimu untuk menjadi _brand ambasador_ hotel baruku di Nanjing. Kuharap kau segera menghubungiku setelah ini."

"Hotel di Nanjing?" Victoria terlihat menimbang, mengatukan jari telunjuknya di dagunya "Kerjasamamu dengan Paman Claire bukan?"

Sehun menangguk.

Victoria tersenyum, menjetikkan jarinya "Kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk itu. Kau ada waktu luang untuk besok siang?"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan model ini. Aku 'kan perlu persetujuanmu."

"Terserahmu sajalah. Hubungi sekretarisku saja jika kau butuh."

Dan hanya ada desahan sabar dari seorang Victoria Wu. Berurusan dengan seorang Oh Sehun cukup membuat dirinya diuji. Dan sejujurnya Victoria sedikit bersyukur karena dia tidak harus menerima kerjasama langsung dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Karena bagi Victoria, Oh Sehun itu menyeramkan sekali.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kau bisa bilang aku sibuk, Xian. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Babamu sendiri yang memintamu untuk pulang." Xian mengekor dari belakang dengan Luhan yang berjalan dengan cepat tanpa perduli Xian yang kesusahan membawa tas dan juga boneka beruang milik Luhan—hadiah dari fans saat _talk show_ —itu yang nyaris menutupi tubuh mungil Xian. "Luhan!"

Luhan berhenti. Memberengut dan berbalik kearah Xian yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Luhan balas menyipit dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung kesal. Dia hanya ingin pulang setelah menemui Victoria untuk meminta libur selama beberapa saat. Luhan benar-benar butuh liburan saat ini. Dan bertemu dengan Baba atau Mamanya akan membuatnya semakin _stress_. Mereka pasti akan menuntutnya lagi dan mengambil kebebasannya.

"Apalagi?!" ucapnya kesal sambil berbalik kearah Xian. Terlihat sekali jika Luhan tengah kesal. Ia marah sejujurnya. "Kalau kau mau memaksaku untuk pulang, itu percuma Xian.. aku tidak mau pulang!"

Xian mendesah. "Luhan.. jangan seperti itu. Babamu ingin bertemu denganmu setidaknya kau harus hargai itu."

"aku tidak mau!" ucapnya final dan berjalan mundur. "Jangan memaksaku!"

"Luhan awas!"

"HUWAAAA!" Luhan berteriak keras ketika punggungnya menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya dan mereka terjatuh bersama. Luhan pejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika ia merasakan suara berdebum dari tubuh dan juga lantai keramik kantor agensi artis ini. Luhan meringis ketika punggungnya harus menabrak sesuatu yang keras dibelakangnya walau itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Luhan bahkan mendengar suara orang yang ia tindih itu mengerang, itu pasti sakit sakali.

Luhan meringis saat ia menyadari jika ice americano miliknya bahkan tumpah. Membahasahi lengan _sweater_ nya dan tumpah di jas milik seseorang dibelakangnya.

Luhan bangun dari posisinya yang membuat pantatnya menekan bagian perut seseorang dibelakangnya itu. Itu semakin membuat seseorang dibelakangnya mengeram kesal.

"Brengsek! Kau berat, menyingkir dari tubuhku, sialan."

Luhan mencembik. Ia tidak pernah diumpat secara langsung seperti ini.

Jahat sekali.

"Maaf." Ucapnya lirih. Duduk disamping seseorang itu dengan kepala yang menunduk. Luhan merasa bersalah dan juga takut diwaktu yang sama. Ditambah suara laki-laki yang ia tabrak itu terdengar menyeramkan sekali.

"Maaf Tuan. Kami berjanji akan mengganti setelan jas anda."

Xian ikut duduk disamping Luhan. Ia tahu jika artisnya itu sedang ketakutan. Xian tahu seperti apa Luhan itu. Dia itu sensitif sekali dan melihat Luhan yang seperti ini pasti model manis itu sangat merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.." tambah Luhan. Ia memainkan jemari tangan untuk mengurangi ketakutannya. Suaranya lirih dengan wajah yang semakin menunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar takut.

Laki-laki itu berdecih. Berjongkok dan menumpukkan kaki kanannya untuk tumpuan dan menatap Luhan dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan. Xian yang melihat itu bahkan harus bergidik ngeri.

Astaga ini tidak baik… batin Xian menjerit.

Laki-laki itu adalah Oh Sehun. Orang yang Luhan tabrak tadi adalah seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang arogan tanpa hati. Luhan mungkin habis ditangan Oh Sehun.

Sehun arahkan tangannya kearah Luhan, menyentuh dagu yang terasa lembut ditangannya itu untuk ia bawa tatapan mata milik Luhan tepat kearah matanya. Sehun sudah siap untuk memberi tatapan mata yang membunuh dan merendahkan. Namun yang Sehun temukan setelah itu membuat dirinya ikut membeku. Mata bening yang siap untuk menangis dan bibir yang mencembik siap untuk meledak terlihat begitu lucu dimatanya. Matanya memerah dengan buliran yang siap jatuh dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan tangis. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

Sehun tidak tahu untuk alasan apa ketika matanya menatap tepat kearah si mungil itu, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata setajam pisau miliknya. Hatinya memaksanya untuk tidak mengatakan itu.

Melihat wajahnya yang ingin menangis dan ketakutan membuat Sehun ingin lebih lama melihatnya. Wajah ketakutan dan ingin menangis yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu membuat Sehun begitu tertarik dan ia menyukainya entah karena apa.

"Maaf.." bibir mungil itu terbuka dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu lirih. Sedikit begetar dan terisak. Namun Sehun justru membeku untuk itu. Bibir mungil itu membuat sesuatu didadanya terasa aneh. "aku tidak sengaja…"

Sehun hampir saja menyentuh bibir mungil yang terlihat basah itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu… laki-laki mungil yang berada dihadapannya ini...

Bukankah dia boneka hidup yang ia lihat kemarin?

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Chapter ini terasa garing ga sih? Aku minta maaf kalau ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian. Respon kalian bagus aku jadi semangat nulis chapter ini. Tapi takut kalau kalian malah kecewa soalnya ga kek ekspektasi kalian. /bow/ TTT soal proyek sehun sama victoria –yang ngelibatin Kris- itu bakalan jadi benangnya soal hunhan dan kalau mereka langsung ketemu dan jatuh cinta kayaknya ga apdol.

Sehun baru tertarik ya bukan suka sama Lulu. Duh.. aku ga sabar buat Luhan androgyny-an di depan Sehun sebenernya. Cuma di tahan dulu. Dan itu pas Luhan sama Boran aku bayangin Luhan kayak Andrej Pejic. Duh.. /gelimbungan/

Dan satu lagi ya buat yang masalahin GS dan crossdressing, mereka itu beda. GS itu kan ibaratnya cowok dibuat cewek langsung, kalau crossdressing itu dia Cuma nge-cross beda gender dan gendernya tetep ga berubah. Tetep pada kodrat lahirnya. Ibaratnya kek cosplayer cewek yang cosu jadi chara cowok atau cosplayer cowok cosu jadi chara cewek. Semoga penjelasannya ga bingungin.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain lagi, silakan ditulis di kolom review. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. /kecupkecup/

Makasih untuk review, fav dan follow.

* * *

.

26 Desember 2015

DeathSugar


	3. Misunderstanding

Possession (Doll Alive)

.

Story belong to me, _DeathSugar_

.

Enjoy and happy reading~

.

* * *

Sepertinya ada yang masih bingung sama cast-nya. Jadi aku coba tulis disini. Ayahnya Luhan itu punya darah China x France makanya namanya pake Claire, tapi untuk nama panggung Luhan tetep pake nama Lu Han. Semoga ga bingung lagi untuk cast-nya yaa. ^^

* * *

.

Lu Han as Luhan Claire

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Bian Bou Xian (Baekhyun chinese name)

Kris Wu / Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu

Victoria (fx) as Victoria Wu

Jing Boran as Jing Boran (Chinese Actor)

Zhuo Claire / Luhan's Father (OC)

and others.

.

Setting tempatnya di China. ^^

.

* * *

Mengambil nafasnya dalam, "Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, Lu?" Victoria memijit kepalanya. Merasa pusing dengan apa yang terjadi satu jam lalu saat ia menemukan Luhan yang duduk di lantai agensi dengan wajah memelas dan sudah menangis, serta Sehun yang memegang dagu Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Laki-laki yang ia kenal menyebalkan itu pergi dari kantor agensi artis yang Victoria pimpin itu dengan aura menyeramkan dan satu kata yang ia ucapkan untuk Luhan, _'Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga sikapmu selain di depan kamera.'_ diikuti Sehun yang tersenyum tipis—lebih tepatnya senyuman mengejek—dan menatap Luhan seakan Luhan adalah makhluk menjijikan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau tabrak tadi?" Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Dia Oh Sehun! Dia orang penting yang akan menjadi partner bisnisku di Korea."

Ekspresi polos itu berubah menjadi takut dan khawatir. Kesan dengan rasa bersalah.

"Vic.. jangan bicara seperti itu." ucap Luhan memelas.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya Luhan.." Victoria mengambil nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di disamping Xian. "Ini benar-benar gawat. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Oh Sehun itu, 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Dia itu kejam Lulu.." Victoria mendesah lesu. Frustasi. "Dan aku baru saja mendapatkan persetujuan kerjasama dengannya. Dan kau.." Victoria melotot tidak suka, "Kau baru saja –mungkin- menghancurkan itu. apa yang harus aku katakan pada bibi Mimi jika Oh Sehun membatalkan kerjasama ini hanya karena anaknya menabrak Oh Sehun dan kemudian menumpahkan _ice americano_ di jas mahalnya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh! Vic.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat begitu bersalah, "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Oh Sehun, Luhan." Victoria menyipit kesal. Membuat model manis yang kini duduk di sofa itu meringsut takut. "dan aku harus memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Aku?" Luhan bertanya dan Victoria membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. "Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Dia menyeramkan."

Victoria dan Xian bahkan memutar bola matanya bersama dengan jawaban Luhan yang kenakan sekali.

"Luhan Claire.." Victoria menatap Luhan dengan wajah serius, "Kalau kau tidak mau meminta maaf padanya… kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini." Victoria berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sebuah map berwarna kuning yang selanjutnya ia serahkan kearah Luhan. Luhan mengernyit saat membuka itu dan berakhir dengan gelengan ribut setelah membaca isi kontrak didalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan memberengut, "Aku tidak mau menjadi ikon untuk hotel itu. Kau cari orang lain saja."

"Baiklah.. itu keputusanmu, Luhan. Jika kemudian Oh Sehun membatalkan kerjasama ini.. aku tidak akan membantumu lagi ketika Paman Claire atau Bibi Mimi memaksamu untuk kembali. Karena kerugian yang kau sebabkan, karena kecerobohanmu itu... tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Dan Luhan harus mematung. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima penawaran Victoria kali ini. Ia tidak ingin berakhir diseret oleh Baba dan juga Mama-nya.

Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali, sih?

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tidak tertarik sama sekali. Mengajukkan usulan kerjasama yang Sehun perhitungkan tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya. Tidak menguntungkan karena perusahaan milik pria empat puluh tahunan yang kini berdiri duduk di hadapannya itu akan segera bangkrut. Dan kerjasama yang pria itu ajukan untuknya hanyalah sebuah permohonan suntikan dana.

"Aku mohon Presdir Oh.. anda bisa membaca proposal dari perusahaan kami.."

"Apa kau tuli?" Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang datar. "Aku bilang aku tidak menerima tawaran kerjasama ini."

"Tapi.. kami benar-benar—"

"Kau bisa lihat pintu keluar dibelakang sana?" Sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Kau bisa menggunakan itu sekarang."

"Presdir Oh.. kami.."

"Sekretaris Song!" panggil Sehun dan kemudian pria dengan setelan jas rapi yang selalu menemani Sehun itu muncul dari arah pintu yang Sehun tunjuk tadi. "Kurasa Tuan Wang tidak tahu arah menuju pintu keluar."

"Presdir.. aku mohon.. perusahaanku membutuhkan bantuanmu.."

"Apa perduliku?" Jawab Sehun santai, "Mereka bukan karyawanku hingga aku harus perduli untuk memikirkan mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka."

Tuan Wang terdiam. Menatap laki-laki muda yang duduk dengan tatapan merendahkan itu. Dia tidak pernah mengerti jika berhadapan dengan seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar sulit. Ia mendengar desas-desus pengusaha dari Korea Selatan tentang keangkuhannya itu tapi tidak sepercaya ini untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia diusir dan bahkan ditolak dengan tidak manusiawi seperti ini. Daripada dibilang arogan, Oh Sehun lebih cocok disebut dengan tidak punya hati.

"Apakah anda tidak memiliki hati?" tanya Tuan Wang dengan tersenyum memelas, "Kurahap jika anda tidak memiliki untuk sekedar rasa belas kasihan.. aku berdoa semoga anda menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat anda mengerti mengasihi dan melindungi."

Sehun mendengus, mengabaikan omong kosong yang laki-laki ucapkan untuknya.

Hati? Perasaan mengasihani? Cinta?

Sehun sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan kata-kata klasik seperti itu. karena Sehun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam hidupnya hingga kemudian mampu membuat dirinya kacau.

Sehun selalu meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya karena ia sudah cukup belajar dari masa lalunya dengan Hyuna hingga akhirnya Hyuna meninggalkannya hanya untuk menjadi seorang artis yang kemudian Sehun ketahui jika Hyuna memilih menjadi kekasih dari produser artis.

Hyuna menghianatinya. Dia menduakan Sehun. Memilih lelaki lain yang mampu membuatnya meraih mimpinya hingga akhirnya membuang Sehun yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Tepat saat Sehun memulai membuka dirinya untuk perempuan itu. Sehun merasa dibohongi dengan Hyuna yang berakting di hadapannya seakan mencintainya dengan tulus namun berakhir mencampakannya.

Dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Sehun membenci dunia _showbiz_. Itu mengingatkannya tentang penghianatan yang Hyuna lakukan padanya.

Membawa fokus matanya kembali kearah layar _notebook_ miliknya, Sehun hampir menyentuh _mouse_ yang tersambung dengan _notebook_ nya tepat ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Membuat _mood_ Sehun kembali memburuk.

Menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya dan kemudian mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"Kau bisa menghubungi sekretarisku jika kau butuh."

Memijit kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara perempuan yang kini mengoceh seperti sekumpulan lebah dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Perempuan diseberang sana bicara seperti tanpa jeda. Alasan Sehun tidak menyukai jika harus berurusan dengan seorang partner perempuan adalah;

Mereka itu cerewet.

Melakukan negoisasi dengan kaum perempuan akan membuat Sehun mengalami penuaan dini. Membuatnya menjadi keriput lebih cepat dan kemudian mati karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Terserahmu sajalah..."

Dan Sehun mengakhiri sambungan itu bahkan sebelum perempuan di seberang sana selesai dengan omongannya.

Sehun bersumpah jika ia akan memilih untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan seorang perempuan dan akan menolak jika mereka itu cerewet.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan yang menghubinginya tadi, itu adalah Victoria Wu. Perempuan yang Sehun minta –dengan sangat terpaksa- untuk memilihkan model yang akan menjadi model untuk Hotel barunya di Nanjing. Sehun sebenarnya bisa saja meminta Tuan Claire untuk mengurus ini, namun sebelum Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya itu Tuan Claire lebih dahulu menghubunginya dan berkata, 'aku percaya pada seleramu.'

Jika saja Sehun tidak ingat siapa Zhuo Claire yang memiliki peran cukup penting untuk kelangsungan usahanya di China, ia akan dengan senang hati mendepak laki-laki tua berumur hampir lima puluh tahun itu hingga jatuh ketanah.

Dan mengingat tentang model, Sehun jadi ingat dengan laki-laki mungil yang kemarin membuatnya harus mendarat di lantai agensi milik Victoria. Membuatnya pulang dengan setelan jasnya yang basah dan tangannya terkilir. Tidak terlalu parah tapi cukup terasa sakit.

Mata laki-laki itu yang menjadi fokus Sehun ketika mengingatnya. Iris mata rusa yang bening dengan kesan polos dan Sehun harus akui jika mata itu terlihat mempesona. Tatapan mata laki-laki itu terlalu memikat, seakan mencoba menjerat Sehun dan membawa Sehun kedalam perasaan asing yang tidak ia ketahui. Tatapan mata itu menjerat Sehun hingga Sehun kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa memberikan tatapan merendahkan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal.

Tidak ingin membuat dirinya terlibat lebih jauh dengan laki-laki mungil itu dan memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan model manis itu dengan satu kalimat yang Sehun rasa cukup untuk menusuk hatinya. Meninggalkan Victoria yang memanggil dirinya dan juga suara manager sang artis yang terdengar tengah menenangkan. Si mungil itu menangis hanya karena satu kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan.

Sensitif sekali.

Sehun mendengus geli. Entah karena Sehun yang tidak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri atau tentang pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya tentang model yang ia tahu bernama Luhan itu? Luhan selalu mampu menggelitik emosinya. Membuat Sehun naik-turun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan wajah seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis itu.

Berdecak. Mood-nya untuk bekerja hilang seketika hanya karena memikirkan model yang baru ia temui sekali. Sehun sepertinya butuh makan siang untuk membuat moodnya kembali lebih baik.

* * *

.

* * *

Melihat pantulan dirinya lewat kaca kecil di tangannya, Luhan kemudian tersenyum cerah. Menyampirkan helaian rambut coklat madunya – lebih tepatnya wig coklat madunya – dan menatap Xian yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Selesai." Ucap Luhan setelah ia selesai menggunakan kaca mata dengan frame berwarna hitam itu. "Xian.. ayo!."

"Luhan.." Xian berdeham, "Tidakkah ini berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku butuh jalan-jalan dan menyamar sebagai perempuan adalah jalan terbaik untuk lari dari perhatian."

"Kau butuh masker kurasa.." _karena kau tidak terlihat berbeda tidak ataupun dengan wig,_ lanjut Xian dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Luhan yang menyamar seperti ini sudah biasa sekali di mata Xian. Luhan pernah menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki kuper atau penyamaran aneh lainnya hanya sekedar untuk lari dari perhatian publik. Namun untuk menyamar sebagai seorang wanita itu langka sekali. Seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menggunakan celana jeans ketat dengan beberapa bagian di kakinya yang sobek-sobek, kemeja biru muda yang Luhan tekuk sampai bawah siku, dan kacamata berlensa bening dengan frame hitam. Wig panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat madu yang dibiarkan tergera dan sesekali terayun ketika Luhan bergerak, bibir yang terlihat menggoda berwarna cherry blossom itu membuat Luhan terlihat seperti seorang perempuan tulen. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika perempuan cantik yang kini berjalan dengan merangkul lengan Xian ini adalah laki-laki masih dengan penis dan juga jakun.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di restoran prancis dengan Luhan yang memesan _Croissant_ dan _Creme Brulee._ Xian bahkan harus memikirkan kemungkinan Luhan dengan berat badan yang naik setelah ini. Luhan itu seorang model dan menggunakan sarapannya—yang lebih tepatnya disebut makan siang karena sekarang sudah pukul satu—dengan makanan manis seperti itu tidak cukup baik.

"Luhan.. kau bisa gemuk. Kau makan banyak makanan manis, kau tahu?"

Luhan mencibir dan kembali memasukan potongan _Creme Brulee_ didalam mulutnya. Memamahnya dengan santai sebelum akhirnya menjawab ocehan Xian tadi. _"Who's cares?"_

Xian pukul Luhan dengan sendok dan membuat Luhan mengaduh, "Jelas aku perduli. Kau itu artis dan model.." mendesah, "Dan menjaga tubuhmu adalah kewajibanku. Kau itu aset dan Victoria akan membunuhku Jika kau kemudian mengalami kegemukan."

" _Ck._ Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak Xian. Aku lapar dan jika berat badanku naik.. aku bisa menggunakan itu untuk meminta cuti pada Victoria dengan alasan 'aku mengalami kegemukan dan aku butuh cuti untuk melakukan diet ketat.' Hahaha.. ide yang bagus."

Xian menggerutu, mengambil ponselnya untuk sekedar membuka weibo. Membunuh kebosanannya karena menunggu Luhan yang tengah makan. Menyesap teh madu miliknya sebelum akhirnya memaksanya untuk tersedak.

"Xian.. hati-hati. Aku tidak akan meminta teh madu milikmu."

"Luhan.." Xian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ini tidak baik.."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Fansmu... mereka ramai membicarakan tentang dirimu dan laki-laki asing yang ternyata adalah.." Xian menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.. "Oh Sehun."

Terkejut. Luhan rebut ponsel milik Xian dan kemudian harus menganga setelah membaca caption dari foto itu.

Itu ada kejadian kemarin malam di kantor agensi Victoria dengan Luhan yang duduk dilantai yang terlihat seperti memandang Oh Sehun dengan tatapan tidak berdaya dan Sehun yang tengah memegang dagunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mengintimidasi, dominan dan terlihat begitu menguasai. Foto itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

Ini salah paham.

 _So, siapa laki-laki ini? Dia memegang Luhan dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mungkinkah pacaran?_

Menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Begitu banyak repost dari postingan tersebut dan dengan begitu banyak komentar. Luhan membacanya sebagian dan menemukan komentar yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

 _Sialan._ Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

 _-Itu pasti kekasihnya. Terlihat menguasai dan dominan sekali. Cocok dengan_ _Lulu yang imut dan polos._

 _-Siapapun tolong beritahu aku siapa laki-laki itu_ _! Dia memegang Luhan begitu posesif._

 _-Luhan akhirnya kau menjadi dewasa juga_ _! Ayo kenalkan pada kami siapa laki-laki itu._

 _-Aku tidak suka dengan pasangan gay. Tapi Luhan dan laki-laki itu terlihat cocok!_

 _-Go public, please!_

 _-Luhan cantik dan laki-laki itu pasti tampan. Anak mereka pasti akan imut dan tampan._

 _-Mungkin dia marah karena Luhan 'kan baru selesai dengan photses bersama Boran. Dia pasti cemburu._

 _-Harusnya dia segera mencium bibir Luhan. Ini manis sekali!_

Dan masih banyak komentar lainnya.

"Apa-apaan inii! Kenapa mereka sok tahu sekalii!" Luhan menjerit hingga membuat beberapa orang yang sedang makan di restoran itu menatap kearahnya. Xian bahkan harus membungkuk untuk meminta maaf dan menarik Luhan pergi dari situ, sebelum mereka menyadari jika perempuan cantik yang tadi berteriak adalah seorang laki-laki. Sebelum mereka mengenali jika itu adalah Luhan yang menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan.

* * *

.

* * *

Memasukan potongan _beef_ itu kedalam mulutnya, "Aku tidak percaya jika kau berkencan dengan Oh Sehun.."

Luhan melotot dan siap untuk menusuk laki-laki China-Kanada itu dengan pisau miliknya, "aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun." Jawab Luhan kesal. "Lagipula dia itu menyeramkan, Fanfan." Dan Luhan menggerutu. "Aku lebih baik melajang jika harus berkencan dengan laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu, _ewh._ "

Kris nampak mencibir dan kembali memasukkan potongan daging itu, "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Kejadiannya tidak seperti itu. hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah.. aku menabraknya dan dia marah padaku."

Kris mengangguk dengan bibir membentuk 'O'. Kris terlihat tidak benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan padanya. Walau Kris sendiri tahu jika Sehun tidak mungkin menjadi _gay_ hanya karena masa lalunya yang pernah di campakkan perempuan.

"Aku dengar kau akan menjadi model untuk hotel di Nanjing kan?"

"Ya. Aku menolaknya sebenarnya.. tapi Vic memaksaku dan aku tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Luhan.." Kris menyamankan duduknya dan memasang wajah menjadi serius, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke rumah? Bibi Mimi dan Paman Claire benar-benar merindukanmu."

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau pulang." Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Mereka tidak bisa menerima diriku apa adanya, Fan. Dan mereka pasti akan memaksaku lagi dan merebut kebebasanku."

"Mereka tidak merebut kebebasanmu." Jawab Kris lagi, "Mereka melakukan itu karena paman dan bibi menyayangimu."

"Jika mereka menyayangiku.. dulu mereka tidak akan memaksaku untuk menikah dan menjodohkanku dengan perempuan yang tidak aku kenal. Mereka melakukan itu untuk menutupi aib jika aku seorang gay."

"Lu.. mereka bahkan mengizinkanmu menjadi model dan artis. Sementara ayahmu adalah seorang pengusaha besar."

"Kris.. bisakah kau tidak membahas ini? Jika kau tidak bisa, aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku ada pemotretan dan aku harus berangkat pagi."

Luhan beranjak dari sana dan mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kagum dan juga kaget. Luhan bahkan tidak lagi memperdulikan beberapa pengunjung yang mengarahkan kamera mereka kearahnya hanya untuk mengambil gambar. Luhan tidak perduli. _Mood_ nya sudah terlanjur buruk karena Kris selalu memaksanya untuk pulang.

Membuka pintu mobil miliknya dan kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar, Luhan nyalakan mobilnya dan ingin pergi dari situ. Luhan bukan anak yang pembangkang. Dia anak yang penurut, dan patuh. Selalu menjadi anak baik-baik selama masa sekolahnya sebelum akhirnya saat Luhan masuk di universitas dan mempertemukannya dengan seorang William Chan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Luhan menyukai kakak seniornya itu, karena dia baik dan juga perhatian padanya. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja setidaknya sampai Baba-nya tahu tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dan kemudian Willian mencampakkannya karena alasan William takut dengan kekuasaan ayahnya.

Kris tahu tentang itu. dan karena selanjutnya Baba-nya menjodohkannya dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga Liu dan itu membuat Luhan marah. Memutuskan pergi dari rumah bahkan sebelum umurnya genap dua puluh tahun dan kemudian membuat Luhan menjadi seorang model untuk pertama kalinya dibawah agensi milik Victoria.

Luhan tidak marah dengan kedua orang tuanya, tidak membenci mereka. Luhan hanya kecewa. Luhan merasa jika orang tuanya tidak bisa menerima Luhan dengan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Luhan dibesarkan dengan lembut berbeda dengan kakaknya yang di didik sang baba dengan keras. Berbeda 360 derajat dengan Luhan.

Baba dan juga Mama-nya mendidiknya dengan begitu lembut. Memperlakukan Luhan seperti anak perempuan dan itu membuat Luhan tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki dengan perasaan lembut dan sensitif. Luhan benci kekerasan, dia tidak suka di bentak apalagi diperlakukan kasar.

Membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah club malam di kawasan Beijing, Luhan ingin membuang semua rasa stressnya. Luhan jadi berfikir untuk membuat _image_ -nya sedikit buruk dengan kedapatan mabuk saat berkendara. Xian dan Victoria akan marah padanya dan mengomelinya dan kemudian membuat Victoria memikirkan ulang untuk Luhan menjadi _brand ambasador_ atau model untuk hotel ayahnya di Nanjing.

Luhan berhenti ketika penjaga menghadang jalannya untuk masuk. Menatap Luhan keatas dan kebawah dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk anak dibawah umur."

Luhan menahan tawanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun!" Jawabnya mantap dan sedikit keras, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"

Penjaga itu tertawa mengejek. Mengusap rambut Luhan dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau terlihat seperti lima belas tahun. Pulang dan cuci kakimu lalu tidur."

Luhan hampir meledak, merasa dilecehkan. Mengambil dompetnya dengan kasar dan kemudian menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. "Lihat! Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun!"

Penjaga itu menatap Luhan lagi dan membaca tahun lahir milik pemuda manis dihadapan mereka itu. dan mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum menang.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk." Ujar penjaga itu menyerah.

Menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, Luhan masuk. Meninggalkan penjaga yang terlihat berfikir untuk kemudian menyadari siapa yang baru mereka lihat tadi. Pria tegap dengan kumis itu menatap teman disampingnya dan mencoba memastikan, "Bukankah tadi model yang sedang naik daun itu?"

* * *

.

* * *

"Bisakah kau memberikanku _koktail_?" minta Luhan pada _bartender_ itu tepat setelah Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi disana. "Kadar alkohol sedang."

Bartender itu mengangguk untuk kemudian menyiapkan pesanan Luhan. Menuangkan cairan berwarna coklat itu dan diberi potongan kecil es dan menyerahkannya untuk Luhan.

"Kau mirip dengan artis yang bernama Luhan." Ujar sang _Bartender_ mencoba basa-basi.

"Kau salah lihat. Aku tidak mirip dengannya."

"Tapi kau mirip sekali dengan Luhan."

Menenggak habis alkohol dengan kadar rendah itu dengan sekali teguk, Luhan tersenyum. "Aku minta lagi. Berikan dengan kadar yang lebih tinggi." Pintanya, "Dan lagi.. aku bukan Luhan."

Sang bartender mengendikkan bahunya, mencoba mempercayai walau sebenarnya tidak. Namun kemudian memilih fokus pada pekerjaannya karena ia berpikir tentang kemungkinan Luhan yang mabuk tidaklah mungkin. Dia berfikir orang seperti Luhan akan lebih memilih untuk minum susu daripada alkohol.

Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang melihat kearahnya saat itu, Luhan kembali meneguk alkohol miliknya. Membuat cairan yang terasa seperti membakar tenggorokannya itu turun menuju perut. Semakin membuatnya pusing.

Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan kepala yang tidak lagi tegap. Luhan bahkan sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja marmer itu. membuat beberapa pasang mata laki-laki menatapnya dengan lapar. Mereka melihat wajah Luhan, tentu saja. Walau cahaya yang menerangi klub itu tidak terlalu terang. Mereka melihat wajah manis Luhan saat tadi merancau meminta alkohol pada sang bartender. Cahaya remang yang menuju Luhan justru memberikan gambaran siluet sempurna pada pahatan wajah Luhan. Hidung mungil dan bangir itu, bibir yang terlihat menggoda, dagu yang menggoda dan lagi leher jenjang yang menantang untuk di gigit. Itu membuat laki-laki yang berada disana harus menelan ludah mereka dengan kasar. Merasakan kejantanan mereka yang setengah menegang dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya itu.

Astaga, Luhan hanya sedang menegakkan tubuhnya dan berujung dengan kepalanya yang terayun kebelakang dan kedepan—itu karena mabuk. Bukan Luhan yang tengah menari dengan telanjang.

Seseorang kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan. Mencoba mengarahkan tangannya dan hampir menyentuh paha miliki Luhan sebelum akhirnya tangan seseorang mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Membuat pemilik tangan—yang hampir saja melakukan pelecehan pada Luhan—mengaduh. Menatap pemilik tangan yang mencengkeram tangannya dengan tatapan takut saat menatap sepasang mata tajam itu.

"Aku minta maaf…." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Pemilik mata tajam itu tidak menjawab hanya menghempaskan tangan yang ia cengkram itu dengan malas sebelum akhirnya ia mata tajamnya mengarah pada laki-laki mungil yang tak lagi mampu menopang kepalanya itu.

Sosok tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya melepas mantelnya untuk ia kenakan pada sosok mungil itu—menutupi kepalanya hingga sepinggang; Luhan benar-benar tenggelam dalam balutan mantel hangat milik laki-laki tampan itu—sebelum akhirnya laki-laki menggendongnya ala bridal. Mengabaikan rancauan si mungil yang kini mulai menyamankan dirinya di dada sosok tampan itu tanpa sadar. Bergumam dengan tidak jelas namun itu cukup membuat laki-laki yang menggendongnya tersenyum. Mengintip wajah yang memerah karena mabuk dan mata terpejam yang tertutup oleh lengan mantel miliknya yang terlihat begitu damai.

Ini sudah kedua kaliya ia melakukan hal bodoh di luar kendali dirinya sendiri saat ia melihat si mungil itu. dan kini ia melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat bodoh tanpa sadar. Membawa seorang model dengan wajah yang sering melintas di otaknya pulang keapartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk dan tanpa pertahanan.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi perduli seperti ini bahkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal? Dan harusnya ia memikirkan kemungkinan tentang dirinya yang bisa lepas kendali karena pesona model yang selalu ingin menjeratnya itu.

Astaga, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Dia baru saja memikirkan tentang _sex_ dengan model manis ini.

Oh Sehun merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila hanya karena model manis ini.

* * *

.

* * *

3k words. X'DD duh maafkeun. :'' Ciyeeeee... semoga kalian seneng bacanya. Makasih untuk review, follow dan favoritenya. TT aku sayang kalian.

Btw, kalian keberatan jika ff ini nanti ada sedikit bumbu kinky ? ._.

Luangkan waktunya sejenak untuk review ya… /kedip najis/

* * *

31 Desember 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	4. Have a control over me

Possession (Doll Alive)

.

Story Belong to me, _DeathSugar_

.

Enjoy and happy reading~

.

* * *

Sehun seharusnya tidak datang ke tempat bar-bar dengan penerangan minim dan juga dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat serta sentuhan para wanita malam yang menjijikan hanya untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Seharusnya. Namun Sehun tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk kemudian menuruti keinginan absurdnya itu untuk datang ke sebuah club malam di daerah Beijing dan berakhir Sehun yang harus melihat tatapan-tatapan lapar perempuan disana.

"Hai tampan.. mau ikut denganku?"

"Kau menjijikan. Jangan sentuh aku." Jawan Sehun santai tanpa berniat untuk melirik sedikitpun.

Melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, Sehun bisa melihat lautan manusia yang terlihat sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan suara musik yang dimainkan sang DJ. Menusuk indra pendengarannya ditambah dengan suara tawa para wanita yang terlihat senang ketika tangan para lelaki menyentuhnya.

 _Menjijikan_ , batin Sehun.

Sehun langkahkan lagi kakinya menuju meja bartender sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan sekumpulan laki-laki dan perempuan yang terlihat seperti menonton sesuatu. Sehun tidak bisa melihat pasti apa yang terjadi disana sebelum akhirnya ia melihat _siluet_ dari seseorang yang tengah mabuk. Sehun semakin mendekat kesana, mencoba membelah kumpulan manusia itu dan bisa mendengar seorang wanita bertanya pada temannya yang lain dengan, _'dia mirip dengan Luhan, bukan?'_

 _Luhan?_

Menatap punggung sempit itu dengan kepalanya yang coba ia angkat yang justru terlihat seperti seorang yang menggoda, memamerkan siluet sempurna wajahnya, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang siap untuk di tandai itu. seorang wanita memekik saat ia mengambil gambar sosok itu dari belakang dan kemudian Sehun melihat laki-laki dengan kemeja berwarna gelap yang selanjutnya duduk disamping si mungil yang kini meletakkan kepalanya di meja marmer; dia tidak lagi bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, benar-benar sudah terlalu mabuk.

Sehun menyipit saat ia melihat tangan laki-laki tak dikenal itu ingin menyentuh paha si mungil itu sebelum akhirnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Mengambil tangan itu dan mencengkeramnya—hampir memelintir—dengan memasang wajah merendahkan dan siap untuk membunuh jika laki-laki itu berani menyentuh si mungil itu barang seujung rambut pun.

"Aku… minta maaf."

Dan Sehun tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melepas _l_ _ong coat_ miliknya sendiri untuk ia kenakan pada si mungil itu. menutupi kepalanya hingga sebatas pinggang. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum saat ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Luhan itu benar-benar mungil atau Sehun yang terlalu tumbuh pesat?

Menatap tubuh mungil yang tenggelam di dalam _long coat_ -nya itu, Sehun kemudian mengendongnya. Membuat wajah si mungil itu tidak terlihat dan hanya mengintip dibalik lengan _long coat_ Sehun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar –lagi- saat ia melihat wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang itu.

Sehun melakukan itu untuk kepentingannya. Ia ingat jika tadi siang Victoria mengatakan tentang model yang akan menjadi model untuk hotelnya di Nanjing dan Sehun hanya ingin menjaga itu. ia tidak ingin hotelnya tercemar hanya karena memakai model yang kedapatan mabuk di bar dan hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual.

Sehun bisa merasakan si mungil yang menggeliat mencari kenyaman di dadanya dan sesekali bergumam tidak jelas dan berkahir ia yang tertidur dengan pulas.

Sehun jadi berfikir tentang apa yang membuatnya bisa melakukan ini. Luhan—model yang sekarang berada di gendongannya itu—selalu berhasil membuat Sehun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya harus berfikir tentang apa yang bisa model manis itu lakukan padanya—yang sebenarnya Luhan tidak melakukan apapun—dan berhasil membuat Sehun merasakan perasaan asing dan itu memuncak ketika ia melihat si mungil itu kemarin di restoran prancis untuk makan siang.

Sehun bahkan bisa tahu jika perempuan yang berteriak itu adalah Luhan. Sehun bahkan bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahnya dari arah samping. Itu adalah hal gila yang pernah ia lakukan.

Adalah sesuatu yang langkabagi Sehun untuk hafal wajah seseorang secara utuh, untuk setiap pahatan wajahnya dan membuat Sehun menyimpan itu dengan baik di otaknya. Menyipan tentang bagaimana sempurna-nya seorang Luhan.

Pertemuan mereka selalu terjadi dengan tidak disengaja dan justru kebetulan atau ketidaksengajaan itu membuat Sehun merasa aneh dan tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sehun tidak menyukai model manis itu, tidak. Dia juga tidak mencintainya. Sehun tidak percaya cinta.. tapi Sehun sadar ia tertarik. Hanya tertarik dan ingin memiliki tapi tidak untuk mencintai tanpa harus terikat dengan hubungan apapun.

Membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah tanpa harus membuat Luhan terjatuh dari gendongannya dan kemudian meletakkan Luhan dijok samping kemudi. Sehun menyusul di kursi sebelahnya. Berdecak kesal ketika ia hampir lupa untuk menggunakan _seatbelt_ untuk Luhan.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap pahatan pada wajah sempurna milik Luhan. Wajah mungilnya dengan hidung mungil bangir itu, bulu mata lentik, garis rahang yang terlihat halus dan juga bibir mungil yang menggoda itu. bibir itu sedikit terbuka dengan dua gigi depannya yang mengintip. Mengemaskan sekali pikir Sehun. Seperti bayi.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa mencium bau si mungil yang terasa menenangkan. Bau Luhan seperti bayi; selalu mengundang siapapun ingin menghirup dan menciumnya. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

Sehun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasakan dadanya berdesir dan perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Matanya terkunci pada satu sosok yang kini tengah tidur dihadapannya itu. mendekatkan bibirnya semakin dekat kearah bibir si mungil itu tanpa sadar dan mengecupnya lembut.

Manis seperti lelehan coklat yang memabukkan.

Menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana dan Sehun baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Ia baru saja mencium bibir model manis itu. dan ia menyukai rasa bibir yang manis itu. membuang nafasnya berat, Sehun ambil ponselnya dan kemudian menghubungi seorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat wajahnya;

 _Kris Wu._

"Sepupu mabuk. Dan ambil dia di apartemenku sekarang!"

Sehun akan menambahkan Luhan kedalam daftar orang yang harus ia jauhi mulai detik ini!

* * *

.

* * *

Menggeliat dalam tidurnya, Luhan merasa kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan berat. Matanya terasa berat dan tebal dengan mulut yang terasa begitu terasa asam. Memegang kepalanya dan memijitnya pelan. Luhan menatap dinding-dinding kamar yang berwarna biru muda itu, ini benar kamarnya tapi bukankah semalam ia ke _club_?

Mengingat tentang kejadian semalam dan hasilnya nihil. Luhan tidak menemukan ingatan tentang semalam karena yang ia ingat; ia hanya datang ke club, meminta sebuah koktail kadar rendah dan ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi setelahnya.

"Luhan? Kau sudah bangun?"

Menatap Xian yang baru saja masuk dan membawa sarapan pagi dan juga susu hangat yang langsung menusuk indra penciumannya. Membuat Luhan meringis kearah Xian dan dibalas gerutuan kesal dari si mungil puppy itu.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat kau mabuk semalam, ha?!" marah Xian. Si mungil puppy itu duduk disamping Luhan dan menyodorkan segelas air jahe hangat yang dicampur madu kearah Luhan.

Luhan nyengir, meminum air jahe itu dengan takut karena wajah Xian yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan, "Maafkan aku Xian. Aku hanya ingin membuang sedikit penat."

Xian mendesah, mengelus dada dengan jawaban Luhan yang tidak masuk akal itu, "Kau tahu.. aku bahkan sudah seperti orang gila mencarimu sampai malam dan akhirnya Kris menghubungiku dan menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Dan kau tahu siapa yang membawamu dari club?"

"Kris?" Jawab Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan juga.

Xian menggeleng, "Bukan! Oh Sehun membawamu ke apartemennya sebelum akhirnya menunggu Kris datang."

"Oh Sehun? Orang yang waktu itu?"

Xian menangguk. "Kau bahkan muntah di apartemennya." Lirik Xian, "Kau harus minta maaf pada Oh Sehun, Luhan."

"Haruskah?"

"Ya. Harus! Dan nanti malam kau akan makan malam dengannya."

Luhan melotot kaget, hampir membuka bibirnya untuk protes namun Xian lebih dulu memotong, "Kita akan malam dengan Victoria. Jangan khawatir aku juga ikut."

Luhan mendesah lega. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia hanya akan malam berdua dengan Oh Sehun.

"Xian.. ngomong-ngomong makan malam ini dalam rangka apa?"

Xian menoleh saat ia mengoleskan selai coklat diatas roti panggangnya, "Kau tidak tahu?" Luhan menggeleng, "Hotel yang akan mengontrakmu itu adalah hasil kerjasama dari Oh Sehun dan juga Baba-mu."

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat ia sampai di tempat pemotretan dengan tatapan semua orang yang mengarah padanya sesekali berbisik. Luhan merasa tidak nyaman saat mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Bou Xian.. apa aku salah kostum?"

Xian menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau terlihat cantik—maksudku manis seperti biasa."

"Tapi mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh."

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja, Lu."

Luhan abaikan semua tatapan itu dan memilih fokus untuk make up-nya. Duduk di depan kaca rias dan seorang _make up artist_ datang dan tersenyum kearahnya. Sang _make up artis_ _t_ siap memoles wajah manisnya, memberinya fondation yang kemudian dilapisi dengan bedak tipis. Selesai dengan bagian wajah dan kemudian fokus untuk bagian mata Luhan. Memberikan garis eyeliner berwarna hitam tipis di bagian atas.

Selesai dengan make up-nya Luhan kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan kostum yang telah disiapkan dan ia langsung melakukan pemotretan. Mengikuti arahan dari sang photographer untuk melakukan pose. Luhan terlihat berbeda dengan balutan kemeja putih tipis berlengan panjang kebesaran dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu itu yang terlihat lebih panjang dan tidak teratur. Tidak dengan make up tebal dan juga eyeliner tebal.

Luhan terlihat memukau dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Sama seperti tema hari ini. _Angel fallen._

Luhan duduk dengan kaki yang ditekuk—Luhan hanya menggunakan celana pendek lima centi meter dibawah pantatnya—dan memperlihatkan lekukan kaki mulusnya. Tangannya memeluk kakinya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Setelah mendengar suara dari sang photographer Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat kearah lensa kamera—itu membuat sang photographer bahkan harus menahan nafasnya beberapa detik saat ia menatap mata berwarna _ash grey_ yang seakan mendekapnya dan itu benar-benar memikat.

Satu sesi selesai dan Luhan harus mengganti kostumnya karena setelah ini ia harus melakukan pemotertan _out door_ dan cuaca sore ini begitu cerah walau sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul lima sore hari. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dengan warna jingga yang meretak dan itu adalah yang photographer inginkan. _Sunset_ sore hari.

Mengenggam kopi hangatnya setelah mereka sampai di lokasi, Luhan kemudian meneguk kopi hangat itu. Membiarkan seorang _make up artist_ itu merapikan kembali penampilannya. Selesai dengan itu, Luhan kemudian harus bersiap.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan sudah berganti dengan kostum baru. Luhan menggunakan sweater lengan panjang –yang hampir menutupi seluruh tangannya dan hanya menyisakan jari-jari lentiknya yang mengintip- berwarna _putih_ kebesaran dengan pola abstrak berwarna hitam. Luhan berbinar ketika ia melihat sekumpulan merpati disana dan itu harus memaksanya untuk tersenyum saat mendekat di kelompok merpati itu. tidak menyadari jika beberapa kamera sudah mengambil gambarnya secara candid.

"Luhan.. bersiap, oke?" laki-laki dengan kacamata itu megintruksi, "lakukan se- _natural_ mungkin."

Luhan menangguk. Melihat kumpulan merpati yang kemudian mengerubunginya saat ia mendekat dan beberapa dari mereka terbang. Luhan tertawa tanpa sadar ketika menatap beberapa merpati yang terbang keatas itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Membuat beberapa dari kru bahkan Xian memekik gemas. Xian sudah memotret Luhan dan siap meng- _aplo_ _ad_ _-_ nya ke weibo. Para penggemar pasti akan senang dengan ini.

Senja sore hari, sekumpulan merpati dan juga Luhan adalah pemandangan yang indah. Belum lagi senyum manis dan mata yang terlihat teduh itu.

Begitu memikat dan menjerat.

Bahkan untuk laki-laki yang berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu. Itu adalah Sehun yang berdiri disamping Victoria yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Masih mau menolak menggunakan Luhan sebagai model hotelmu?" Victoria semakin tersenyum menang, "Jangan terpikat olehnya, Tuan Oh. Pesona Luhan bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut."

Sehun hanya melirik Victoria melalui ekor matanya dan itu justru membuat Victoria tertawa pelan. "Aku bilang yang sesungguhnya. Jangan terpikat pada pesona rusa kecil kami. Karena jika kau jatuh... kau akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu sendiri."

Mengabaikan omong kosong Victoria tadi, Sehun lebih memilih untuk pergi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kenapa hanya ada dirimu sendiri?!"

Sehun menatap sinis sosok mungil yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget itu dan buru-buru berdiri dan memberi salam untuknya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh. Xian ke toilet sebentar tadi. Dan Victoria akan sedikit telat. Tapi Xian membawa surat kontraknya kok." Jawab Luhan kikuk.

Sehun duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan dengan tatapan sinis tidak bersahabat. Membuat Luhan takut dan canggung. Luhan bahkan harus beberapa kali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tapi sesinis apapun Sehun saat ini, yang Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika;

 _Sehun tampan sekali_ , batin Luhan menjerit.

Sehun terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan jas yang tidak tidak dikancingkan itu. jas itu memiliki bagian bawah yang panjang bahkan sampai diatas lutut Sehun (Luhan bahkan bingung harus menyebut itu jas atau _long coat_ ) dengan kemeja berwarna maroon dan satu kancing atas yang terbuka. Bahu yang tegap dan lebar itu terlihat begitu kokoh. Pahatan wajah yang sempurna itu membuat Luhan harus mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri. Membuat Luhan seperti digelitik.

Sementara Luhan hanya menggunakan setelan biasa saja. Kemeja hitam dan celana hitam dari brand terkenal. Luhan tidak sempat pulang setelah pemotretannya molor—karena tiba-tiba wartawan datang dan bertanya tentang laki-laki yang ada di foto tempo hari di lobi kantor milik Victoria—dan membuat Luhan harus susah payah untuk bisa keluar tanpa harus di kerubungi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka. Sejujurnya itu membuat Luhan takut.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua terasa begitu canggung. Luhan bahkan mengumpat dalam hati karena Victoria tidak kunjung datang dan Xian yang lama sekali di toilet.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang saat aku mabuk.." kata Luhan memulai percakapan. Ia ingin membunuh kecanggungan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Hm."

"aku minta maaf karena aku muntah di apartemenmu."

"Ya."

"Kau marah?" tanya Luhan dengan menggingit bibirnya takut, "Maafkan aku.."

Sehun mendengus. Membuat sebuah senyuman tipis yang ketara sekali dipaksakan, "lupakan saja." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar, "Kalau kau tidak kuat minum jangan mabuk lagi."

Luhan memberengut tidak berniat untuk membuka suara lagi. Bicara dengan laki-laki didepannya itu membuat Luhan merasa seperti bicara dengan tembok. Sehun itu minim ekspresi, tatapan mata yang selalu merendahkan dengan aura mendominasi yang kuat – untuk bagian ini Luhan menyukainya – dan juga dengan suara _husky_ yang membuat Luhan meremang. Luhan jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun berbisik seduktif di telinganya dan kemudian menjilat belakang telinganya?

Astaga.. apa yang baru saja Luhan pikirkan. Sialan sekali, umpat Luhan.

Luhan sesekali melonggok kearah pintu masuk—mencari keberadaan Victoria yang tidak juga datang. Membuat Luhan harus duduk berdua dengan manusia es seperti Oh Sehun. Tidak ada obrolan basa-basi bahkan untuk membahas tentang apa yang akan Luhan lakukan saat mempromosikan hotel baru itu.

Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Sesekali melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal itu—itu berupa sindiran halus, sebenarnya. Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya saat ia tahu Luhan sesekali mencuri pandang untuk memandangnya dan itu membuat Sehun ingin tersenyum namun ia tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. itu mungkin akan membuat Luhan berpikir jika Sehun tertarik padanya (walau memang kenyataannya iya!) dan itu akan melukai harga diri seorang Oh Sehun.

Kedua kepala berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh saat suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan menemukan Xian yang datang dengan wajah yang terlihat takut. Xian sesekali menengok kearah belakang dan kemudian menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi takut.

"Xian.. ambil nafas.." Xian melakukan perintah Luhan barusan, "dan buang dengan perlahan," dan membuangnya sesuai instruksi Luhan.

"Ini tidak baik, Han.." menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, "para wartawan sedang berada di depan dan mereka tahu kau bersama dengan Oh Sehun malam ini" Xian melirik Sehun saat menyebut nama Sehun tadi, "mereka bahkan berhasil mengambil gambar kalian. Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya."

"Tapi Xian—"

Xian memotong, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Luhan!" ujar Xian mantap, "Akan semakin tidak baik jika mereka akan mengerubungimu. Aku tahu kau benci keramaian. Aku tahu kau bahkan bisa lemas hanya karena sederet pertanyaan yang akan mereka ajukan padamu dengan tatapan menyelidik dan seolah menghakimi. Mereka akan bertanya tentang orientasi seksualmu dan mungkin akan mencari tahu tentang latar belakangmu." Xian menatap Luhan tepat kearah manik mata rusa itu. tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut, "mengerti?"

Luhan menangguk. Wajah manisnya terlihat pucat dan ketara sekali ia tengah ketakutan.

"Tuan Oh Sehun.." Xian memaksakan sebuah senyuman disana, "Aku minta maaf membuat anda terlibat. Kami akan pastikan jika mereka tidak akan mengetahui identitas anda."

Dan kemudian Xian membungkuk dalam—formalitas untuk permintaan maaf—dan kemudian menyeret Luhan menjauh.

Membiarkan Sehun yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Sehun bisa melihat saat Luhan hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggung sempit yang terlihat rapuh itu menjauh dan kemudian menghilang.

Sehun hembuskan nafasnya. Ia kembali tidak mengerti dengan perasaan asing yang kembali menelusup masuk kedalam dadanya. Menganggu pikirannya dan memaksanya melakukan hal diluar kehendaknya.

Itulah alasan sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak untuk usulan Victoria tentang model Hotelnya di Nanjing. karena Sehun merasa dan yakin jika Luhan mampu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya, salah satunya keinginan untuk memiliki dan melindungi.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan harus dengan susah payah keluar dari kerumunan para wartawan yang menggerubutinya seperti sekumpulan semut yang menggerubungi permen. Luhan terdorong kedepan dan ia merasa terhimpit membuatnya merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Luhan bahkan hampir terjatuh saat seseorang mendorongnya dikerumunan para wartawan itu hingga hampir membuat pegangan tangannya pada jemari Xian hampir terlepas.

Luhan tidak suka jika ia harus dikerumuni dengan sorotan kamera dan juga tatapan mata menyelidik; itu membuat Luhan merasa seperti dihakimi. Belum lagi dengan deretan pertanyaan tentang dirinya dan laki-laki yang mereka maksud itu dan juga foto dirinya yang berada di club dan mabuk dengan laki-laki yang kemudian membawanya pulang.

"Luhan!" Xian panik saat Luhan melepas jari tangannya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Luhan tidak lagi mendengar suara Xian setelahnya karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram dan ia mulai ketakutan. Luhan benci sekali dengan kerumunan seperti ini, membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Luhan bahkan tidak lagi bisa mendengar deratan pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan untuknya.

Luhan ingin menangis dan kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Rasanya begitu berat hingga akhirnya ia merasa seperti terayun dan tidak lagi menapak tanah.

Luhan melihat garis rahang tegas itu. itu adalah Oh Sehun yang menggendongnya dan membuat Luhan bisa mencium bau maskulin milik Sehun yang langsung menusuk indra penciumannya. Sehun menerobos sekumpulan wartawan itu dengan paksa dan kemudian menolongnya. Membawanya dalam dekapan pria tampan itu dan membuat Luhan kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun yang terasa begitu nyaman baginya.

Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun di telinganya. Luhan menyukai ini. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa fokus pada apapun disekitarnya karena otaknya memfokuskannya pada Sehun. Aroma maskulin, otot tangan yang terasa begitu kuat saat memegang punggungnya. Luhan merasa begitu terlindungi.

"Sehun..." lirih Luhan.

Sehun tidak memberi jawaban namun tangannya yang menyentuh lengannya terasa lebih tegang dari sebelumnya dengan satu tangannya yang berada di pahanya mengelusnya seakan mengatakan pada Luhan _'kau akan baik-baik saja.'_

Mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun semakin kuat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, Luhan mencium aroma maskulin yang memenuhi pikirannya tentang Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Membuat Luhan berpikir untuk bisa lebih lama dalam pelukan seorang Oh Sehun yang memikat.

Saat itu, aura dominan dari Sehun membuat Luhan ingin Sehun untuk menguasainya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Untuk kinky akan aku usahakan ga vulgar banget atau mungkin kalau ada scene kinky sex-nya akan aku cut dan aku post di blog pribadi aku. Dan mungkin untuk NC masih rada lama. Butuh 1 atau 2 chap lagi. Rasanya aneh lah baru gini aja langsung ena-ena. /eh/ yang nungguin NC jangan kecewa yaa…

Dan lagi, Aku rada ga nyaman sejujurnya sama tulisanku kalau rated M dengan NC (explisit n bondage) didalamnya, aku yakin beberapa reader mungkin masih di bawah umur.. aku ingin mereka tumbuh dengan sebaiknya terutama mentalnya.

Rasanya aku merasa berdosa kalau post ff NC dan mungkin yang baca adek-adek dibawah 18 tahun atau malah ada yang dibawah 15 tahun. aku ga mau ngerusak mereka. Bukannya sok bijak loh ya.. bukan. Aku kepikiran aja soalnya dan itu malah bikin aku ga nyaman. Mana ffn ga ada verificasi umur atau di unscribe kek di aff. Dan ga mau juga dibilang ngerusak moral kayak salah satu repiyu dari guest.

Jadi ada yang berminat untuk part kinky yang mungkin ga bakalan aku publish di sini, silakan PM atau mensyen twitter aku sugarselu atau line (ID : psychoenvy69) aku akan kasih tahu pas update yang ga aku masukin ke sini (kalau jadi loh ya). Tapi kalau males nge-cut-nya nakalan aku post juga. Duh mengingat leon rada labil jiwanya ya. Maklumin aja X'D /dislepet

Terima kasih

With Love,

— _DeathSugar_


	5. Be Mine

Possession (Doll Alive)

.

Story Belong to me, _DeathSugar / Candy Sugar_

.

Happy Reading and enjoy~

.

Sorry for typos. /males itu mah!/

.

* * *

Berada di meja makan pagi hari dengan seorang Zhuo Claire benar-benar hal yang paling tidak mengenakkan untuk kakak beradik Wu dan juga Bian Bou Xian. Makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka terlihat begitu lezat karena koki keluarga Claire tidak pernah main-main untuk jamuan yang akan disajikan untuk tuan rumah yang menggaji mereka untuk setiap makanan yang mereka olah dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Namun hal yang dirasakan ketiga orang dengan tinggi badan dan warna rambut yang berbeda itu membuat setiap makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulut mereka terasa seperti makanan tanpa rasa; hambar, dan membuat setiap telanan di dalam tenggorokan seperti batu kerikil yang mereka paksa untuk masuk ke dalam lambung.

Bahkan untuk seorang Kris Wu yang biasanya terlihat lebih santai dan tidak perduli pun harus duduk gelisah di kursinya dan sesekali melirik dari ekor matanya kearah si _puppy_ Xian yang hanya diam dan menunduk sejak kedatangannya lima belas menit yang lalu. Kris tahu Xian pasti begitu ketakutan dan itu pasti membunuhnya. Kris menelan roti yang baru saja ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya dengan sangat susah payah. Cukup merasa merinding dan seperti berada di kutup utara yang dingin menusuk tulangnya bahkan ditengah musim semi seperti ini.

Hal yang sama tidak jauh berbeda untuk seorang Victoria Wu. Kakak perempuan Kris Wu itu bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya barang sedikitpun. Victoria tidak sanggup walau hanya sedetikpun untuk menatap kearah paman-nya itu; suami dari bibi-nya yang ia cukup tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya seorang Zhuo Claire. Kadang Victoria berfikir kenapa Bibi Mimi mau menikah dengan pria blesteran Prancis-China seperti Zhuo Claire─yang memang harus Victoria akui jika Pamannya itu masih terlihat tampan bahkan diusianya yang sudah setengah abad itu. Jika beberapa laki-laki tua akan terlihat tidak terurus dan ' _bau'_ serta rambut putih yang menganggu, seorang Zhuo Claire justru terlihat berbeda. Beberapa kerutan diwajahnya mungkin memang terlihat, tapi rambut hitam yang mulai nampak beberapa uban dengan rambut rapi yang di tata kebelakang─sangat rapi dan justru membuatnya terlihat berwibawa dan penuh kharisma. Mata coklat tuanya masih terlihat hidup dan berambisi bahkan dengan kantung mata dibawahnya. Tapi dari semua hal yang bernilai _plus_ dari seorang Zhuo Claire sifat otoriternya itu membuat Victoria takut.

Kekuasaan seorang Zhuo Claire benar-benar mutlak.

Mirip seperti seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi akar diseretnya kakak-beradik Wu ini di Mansion keluarga Claire dipagi hari dengan aura hitam yang menyelubungi Tuan Claire. Oh Sehun. Seseorang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang _Korean_ yang semalam membuat Victoria dan juga Kris harus pontang-panting untuk menutup skandal yang menyangkut Luhan dan juga Oh-Bajingan-Keparat-Sehun itu.

Victoria dan Kris bahkan harus membeku ketika berita itu sampai ke telinga paman-nya dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Victoria harus membungkam para wartawan agar tidak membuka skandal itu ke publik dengan beberapa gebok uang.

"Jadi.." Semua orang di meja makan itu membeku. Suara serak dan khas itu seperri sebuah pisau yang menusuk pendengaran mereka. Membuat sebuah es beku tak kasat mata yang membekukan mereka bertiga. Xian, Kris, dan Victoria. "Apa tentang Luhan dan Oh Sehun itu benar?"

Kris berdeham sementara Victoria yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan duduknya mengambil gelas yang diisi dengan air putih itu dan meneguk itu untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Sementara Xian mungkin sudah siap untuk mengompol dicelana dan hanya memainkan jari tangannya di bawah meja. Kris yang duduk disamping Xian merasa kasihan pada si puppy itu. Dia tidak seharusnya ada disini, tapi Zhuo Claire tidak perduli dengan itu karena Zhuo Claire tahu Xian adalah orang yang tepat untuk dikorek informasi tentang Luhan. Astaga, Kris benar-benar ingin ini segera berakhir. Bersama seorang Zhuo Claire di pagi hari cukup untuk membuatnya mati muda (kecuali untuk urusan kerjasama bisnis).

"Aku tahu kalian tidak bisu. Jadi siapa yang akan menjawab?" Tuan Claire kembali memecah keheningan itu dan membuat Xian hampir memekik ketakutan saat Tuan Claire menyebut namanya. "Xian, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana jika kau yang menjawab?" Tuan Claire tersenyum saat mengatakan itu yang justru membuat Kris dan Victoria harus kehilangan nafas mereka untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, paman—" Kris tersenyum kikuk dan akan membuka bibirnya lagi sebelum akhirnya Tuan Claire mengintrupsi. "Aku bertanya pada Bian Bou Xian, Kris. Bukan bertanya padamu. Aku akan bertanya padamu nanti."

Satu pedang menancap di dadanya. Kris menelan ludahnya dengan sangat berat dan seketika perutnya terasa kaku dan membuatnya ingin buang air. Dia tahu pamannya ini menakutkan apalagi jika sudah menyangkut anak kesayangannya, Luhan Claire. Refleksi _Doll Of Dream_ hidup kesayangan Zhuo Claire dan juga bibinya Wu Mimi─yang kini memakai nama marga suaminya, Mimi Claire. Sesungguhnya Kris akan lebih senang jika saat ini Yang Yang─Kylin ada disini dan mungkin anak pertama keluarga Claire itu akan sedikit membantu mereka. Tapi ketika Kris sadar jika ini menyangkut Luhan dan skandal _dating_ dengan seorang kaya raya dari Korea Selatan tanpa hati dan juga menyebalkan, adanya Kylin disini justru semakin membuat Kris ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Kylin itu _brother complex,_ mengagumi adiknya yang manis, imut dan cantik itu layaknya Sang _Aphrodite._

"A-aku bisa pastikan jika mereka tidak berkencan, Tuan." Kris menoleh kearah Xian yang masih menunduk. Xian sudah siap untuk menangis saat ini karena ia begitu ketakutan. "Tuan Muda Luhan tidak berkencan dengan Tuan Oh. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua kali dan semalam..." Xian mengambil nafas dalam dan terisak, "... semalam Tuan Muda Luhan dan Tuan Oh hanya akan makan malam untuk membahas proyek hotel di Nanjing"

Tuan Claire mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap kearah Victoria yang seketika tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk, "I-Iya paman. Xian tidak berbohong. Luhan yang akan menjadi model untuk hotel di Nanjing, hotel hasil kerjasama paman dengan Oh Sehun."

"Lalu?"

Victoria mengambil nafas, "Sebenarnya malam itu aku juga datang... tapi sedikit terlambat. Dan saat aku datang malam itu, Luhan hampir pingsan dengan pertanyaan para wartawan. Dan kemudian Oh Sehun datang dan menolongnya. Ini hanya salah paham dan para wartawan tidak mau mendengarkannya."

"Lagipula, Sehun tidak percaya cinta sejak dicampakkan oleh mantan kekasihnya yang menghianatinya. Dan juga.." Kris mengambil nafas dalam, menatap pamannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah seorang Kris Wu yang sebenarnya, "Akan aku pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. 56% perusahaan dari wartawan yang semalam mengambil gambar Luhan dan Sehun di restoran, semua ada dibawah kendali paman bukan? Jadi mereka tidak akan berani mengusik tentang Luhan dan juga Oh Sehun setelah aku meminta mereka menutup kejadian semalam jika tidak ingin perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja harus gulung tikar." Kris tersenyum tipis,

"Lagipula... Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi paman. Kita semua tahu Luhan _berbeda._ Kita semua menyayanginya dan tidak ingin dia terluka. Jadi aku harap paman dan juga bibi tidak mengambil kebebasannya lagi. Baik tentang orientasi seksualnya dan juga tentang pilihannya. Baik itu Oh Sehun ataupun laki-laki lain nanti."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus memiliki menantu seorang Oh Sehun"

Kris dan Victoria hampir saja tersedak air ludah mereka sendiri saat wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai bibi; adik perempuan ayah mereka; mengatakan itu. Mengatakan hal yang menyeramkan dihadapan suaminya.

"Mimi.." Tuan Claire terlihat tidak suka dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang menatap kearah istrinya yang tersenyum kearahnya. memperlihatkan mata teduh yang mirip seperti milik Luhan dan mengusap lengan suaminya.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki menantu seperti Oh Sehun? Dia tampan, kaya dan juga cerdas. Dia sudah sukses diusianya yang baru dua puluh tujuh tahun. Menantu idaman sekali." Nyonya Claire tersenyum. "Sayang, Lulu sudah dewasa. Dia sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Kurasa dia bisa memilih jalan hidupnya. Kita pernah sekali menghancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya lari dari pelukan kita." Nyonya Claire tersenyum pilu saat ia mengingat Luhan memutuskan pergi dari rumah saat mereka ingin menjodohkannya dengan putri keluarga Liu dulu, saat itu Tuan dan Nyonya Claire terlalu terkejut saat mereka tahu putra manis kesayangan mereka ternyata menyimpang. Anak kesayangan mereka ternyata seorang _gay_. "Tidak untuk saat ini kita membawanya kembali kesini dengan paksa. Itu akan membuat Lulu semakin membenci kita. Toh, lagipula Xian bilang Luhan tidak berkencan dengan Oh Sehun."

"Tapi.."

Nyonya Claire memotong, "Ah, Xian hari ini apa Luhan ada pemotretan?" Xian menangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jam sepuluh nanti Luhan akan ada pemotretan."

Nyonya Claire tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya kearah Xian. "Pulanglah. Luhan harus segera bersiap bukan. Ini sudah jam tujuh lebih. Dan Fanfan yang akan mengantarmu."

Kris tersenyum saat itu dan segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menyeret Xian setelah mereka sebelumnya sudah membungkuk memberi hormat. Kris masih bisa mendengar saat paman-nya protes pada sang istri tentang _'ini belum berakhir'_ dan sang bibi hanya bilang, _"Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk kau introgasi."_ dan sang paman hanya menggerutu. Selama Bibi Mimi masih ada, Paman-nya tidak akan berkutik. Sekeras apapun paman-nya itu, jika sudah berurusan dengan istrinya, dia tetap akan menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya. Paman Claire benar-benar mencintai bibinya.

Kris tahu dibalik sifat menyeramkan dan keras sang paman, paman-nya memiliki hati yang lembut dan baik. Dan apa yang ia lakukan hanya untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayang walau kadang itu terasa tidak normal.

Kris masih ingat ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat dia baru berumur sepuluh tahun dan Victoria tiga belas tahun saat itu karena kecelakaan pesawat, semua keluarganya berusaha mengambil alih kekayaan orang tua-nya, namun sang paman dengan tegas mengatakan jika itu adalah hak Victoria dan Kris sebagai anak kandung Kevin Wu dan Zia Wu. Paman Claire bahkan berusaha mati-matian untuk memenangkan gugatan itu dan menunggu Victoria dan juga Kris cukup umur dimata hukum untuk mengambil alih semua kekayaan peninggalan orang tuanya. Kris tumbuh dengan didikan keras paman-nya bersama dengan Kylin—kakak Luhan yang kini berada di Paris untuk mengurus bisnis ayahnya—dan membuatnya menjadi seorang Kris Wu yang sekarang. Disaat semua orang ingin menguasai harta peninggalan ayah dan ibunya, Paman Claire dan Bibi Mimi datang mengasuhnya sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuanya. Dengan dua anak laki-laki mereka yang dia anggap sebagai saudara kandung sendiri.

Dan ketika dia tumbuh dewasa, Kris berjanji pada dirinya untuk membalas budi keluarga Claire. Dan salah satunya dengan membuat Luhan merasakan kebebasannya. Membuat Luhan memilih jalannya sendiri bahkan walau Kris tahu kalau menjadi seorang _gay_ masih menjadi hal yang tabu disini. Tapi bagi Kris, asal adik kecilnya itu bahagia, dia juga akan ikut bahagia.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **Lu** **Han's Boyfriend** **?!**

Adalah judul berita _online_ di pagi hari yang ia baca pagi ini di kamar Oh Sehun saat itu. _Headline_ berita itu menampilkan foto Luhan dan Sehun di _club_ dan itu tidak terlalu jelas. Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Victoria untuk ini. Voctoria pasti mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menutupi skandalnya dan ini melibatkan seorang Oh Sehun. Skandal semalam yang masih belum bisa Luhan untuk lupakan. Ketika Oh Sehun datang di kerumunan para wartawan dan menggendongnya. Menjauhkannya dari kerumunan para wartawan yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oh Sehun, Luhan tidak pulang semalam dan menginap di apartemen Oh Sehun—dengan Xian tentu saja!—karena keadaan yang mendesak. Luhan tidak ingin pulang karena ia tahu para wartawan sudah mengantri di lobi apartemennya dan pasti akan merecokinya dengan banyak pertanyaan lagi.

Menalan ludahnya dengan kasar saat ia melihat laki-laki tampan yang kini hanya menggunakan celana hitam tanpa baju itu—membuat Luhan harus menahan nafasnya karena kagum saat melihat otot perut Sehun yang kencang. Sehun duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan tangannya yang sibuk berkutat dengan _iPad_ miliknya dan sesekali menyesap kopi dengan khitmat dan penuh dengan pesona. Luhan bahkan ikut menelan ludahnya saat matanya menangkap jakun Sehun yang bergerak naik turun saat menelan.

Itu seksi sekali.

Mereka hanya berdua di kamar ini. Apartemen Sehun hanya punya satu kamar tidur yang Sehun desain menjadi satu dengan ruang kerjanya (yang dibatasi dengan sekat kaca tebal) dan langsung menghadap kearah jendela dimana dari sana Sehun bisa melihat kota Beijing di malam hari. Xian baru saja keluar beberapa menit yang lalu untuk datang menghadap Victoria yang sudah naik darah. Luhan bisa membayangkan kekacauan di agensi Victoria karena rumor _dating_ yang tidak benar itu dan ditambah dengan kejadian semalam. Luhan bahkan baru bertemu dengan Sehun, baru seminggu dengan pertemuan yang tidak lebih dari tiga kali –mungkin- dan dengan semua kebetulan yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Menatap pantulan dirinya kearah cermin besar di samping kanannya, Luhan menatap kagum cermin besar itu. dari sana Luhan bisa melihat dirinya yang tenggelam dalam kaus lengan panjang milih Sehun, dari pantulan cermin itu Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang memandangnya dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya di sofa.

Mata rusanya terpaku pada pantulan cermin itu. Sehun berjalan dengan begitu santai namun terlihat tegas dan mantap dalam setiap tapakan kakinya di lantai. Bahu tegapnya yang bergerak saat berjalan terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Belum lagi tatapan mata tajam yang siap untuk menguliti isi pikarannya membuat Luhan meremang tanpa sentuhan apapun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika Sehun kini duduk disampingnya dan membuatnya membeku. Membuat Luhan hanya mampu berkedip dan menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat ketika Sehun kemudian merengkuhnya dan membuat dirinya terlihat begitu mungil. Luhan menurut saat Sehun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini Luhan tepat menghadap kearah cermin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bisik Sehun seduktif. Luhan bahkan harus memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menyentuh lehernya, membuat dada Luhan berdesir dan sesak. "Jawab. kau tidak bisu Luhan."

Luhan mendesah sesaat saat tangan Sehun menelusup kepinggangnya dan mendekap – lebih tepatnya seperti memeluk dari arah belakang –, membuat Luhan bisa merasakan dada bidang Sehun yang menyentuh punggungnya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku melihat pantulan diriku dan kau, Sehun.." jawab Luhan lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. tapi aku suka caramu melihatku dari cermin itu."

"Ya?"

"Kau menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan aku merasa seperti kau ingin menguasaiku. Membuatku berada dibawah kuasamu."

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun. Si dominan itu tersenyum tipis, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bawah telinga Luhan, "Kau suka aku menguasaimu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan bergerak menyamankan dirinya didalam dekapan Sehun, "Aku suka dikuasai, Sehun. Aku suka seseorang menguasaiku."

Mengecup belakang telinga milik Luhan lagi, Sehun kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya bisa menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dengan aura mendominasi yang kuat. Sehun arahkan ibu jarinya dan mengusap bibir bawah Luhan tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada manik mata rusa itu, "Kau membuatku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri, membuatku melakukan hal-hal diluar kehendak otakku, kau _boneka hidup_ yang menjeratku dalam perasaan aneh yang ingin aku hindari," Mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, Sehun bahkan mengumpat karena bibir Luhan terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan, "Kau ingin aku menguasaimu?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan pernah menyesal setelah ini."

Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali mengecup bibir itu dalam. Membuat Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menghisap bibir bawahnya dan sesekali mengigitnya. Luhan pasrah saat Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibirnya. Luhan yang mengerti kemudian membuka bibirnya untuk Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun mengeksplor bagian dalam bibirnya dan membuat lidah mereka menari didalam bibir masing-masing. Luhan menarik tangannya untuk ia kalungkan di leher Sehun, menekan tekuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh—" satu desahan Luhan lolos dari bibirnya saat Sehun menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja Sehun yang ia gunakan, menyentuh sisi tubuhnya dan menjalar menuju punggungnya. Membuat Luhan meremang dari tulang ekor sampai ke ubun-ubun. Membut Luhan harus menggerakkan dirinya karena tidak nyaman.

Sehun sedikit bergerak saat ia mengarahkan satu tangannya yang terbebas untuk Luhan berpindah diatas pangkuannya hingga membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan. Membuat mereka berdua melenguh nikmat disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Sehun usap punggung Luhan yang kini mulai terekspos saat tangan besarnya membuat kemeja yang Luhan kenakan tersingkap dan Luhan semakin keras dalam lenguhannya. Menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan milik Sehun yang kini telah setengah menegang lebih intens.

"Ankhh—" Luhan memekik tertahan saat Sehun mencubit putingnya dan itu hampir membuatnya tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sementara Sehun menyeringai puas dengan reaksi yang Luhan berikan. Luhan benar-benar ingin ia kuasai, tidak melawan dan menurut. Luhan bahkan sudah terlihat tidak berdaya saat nafasnya terdengar tersengal dan sesekali terlihat ingin berontak dalam ciuman Sehun walau itu sia-sia. Lelehan saliva turun menggantung di dagu Luhan hingga ke lehernya saat Luhan tak lagi mampu mengimbangi ciuman Sehun.

Tangannya yang tadi sibuk meremas rambut Sehun dan sesekali menjambaknya kini siap menggantung di pundak Sehun. Luhan lelah dengan ciuman mereka yang terasa lama dan memabukkan. Membiarkan Sehun menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang mendorong tubuh Luhan ke belakang hingga Luhan terlentang di ranjang.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dengan tautan saliva yang masih menjadi penghubung bibir mereka. Berkedip dan kemudian membiarkan Sehun kembali menciumnya dibagian leher. Sehun jilat, hisap dan gigit leher jenjang mulus itu sebelum akhirnya suara seseorang berdeham membuat Sehun menggumpat.

"Apa kami menganggu?" suara baritone berat terdengar dari arah pintu.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersama kearah pintu dan kemudian menemukan dua orang dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda tengah berdiri di depan pintu—yang lebih tinggi bersandar di tembok dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Itu adalah Kris Wu dan Bou Xian. Xian terlihat ketakutan karena tatapan menusuk Sehun sementara Luhan hanya memerah; malu. Dan Kris Wu hanya memasang wajah santai tidak berdosa.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau memang tertarik pada Luhan." Membuang nafasnya lesu, "setidaknya dari pertama kali kau bertanya siapa model yang ada di papan reklame itu. dan kemudian menemukanmu membawa Luhan pulang ke apartemenmu."

Bangkit dari posisinya—yang tadi berada di atas Luhan—Sehun beranjak dari sana. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan kemudian tersenyum melecehkan. Tidak menjawab omong kosong yang Kris katakan.

"Harusnya aku menyadari itu, Sehun. Orang tidak punya hati sepertimu bisa begitu berbaik hati pada orang tidak dikenal." Tersenyum mengejek, "Kami akan pergi jika kalian ingin melanjutkan."

"Luhan.." Kris mengerling dengan senyum menggoda, "Akhirnya rusa kecil kami menjadi dewasa." Ucap Kris dan merangkul Xian disampingnya, "Jika sudah selesai cepat bawa Luhan ke Nanjing. besok akan ada pengambilan gambar untuk hotelmu di Nanjing." ucap Kris lagi, "Dan lagi Sehun... jadi alasanmu memperpanjang keberadaanmu di China hanya untuk mendapatkan Luhan?"

Sehun menggeram tidak suka. Siap untuk membunuh Kris Wu saat itu sebelum akhirnya Kris lebih dulu melarikan diri bersama dengan Xian. Kris tidak ingin mati sia-sia di tangan seorang Oh Sehun bahkan sebelum ia menikah dan memberikan keturunan penerus keluarga Wu.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

" _Oh_ _My God!_ Victoria dia manis sekali!" pekik Yoona saat ia melihat Luhan yang kini berpose didepan kamera saat pengambilan gambar untuk hotel _'Cl & O'_—hotel Sehun di Nanjing. Luhan tersenyum begitu manis setelah mengatakan kalimat persuasi untuk datang ke hotel ini. Sementara Yoona memekik karena gemas, Sehun hanya duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa tertarik sama sekali.

Itu hanya wajahnya saja sebenarnya.

Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan yang terlihat begitu manis dengan sweater berwarna cream kebesaran hingga membuat tangan Luhan hampir tenggelam, rambut coklat almond Luhan berganti menjadi coklat madu yang manis. Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar saat ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengedipkan mata sparkling miliknya kearah kamera.

Sehun bahkan harus menahan nafasnya sesaat saat ia melihat Luhan yang terpejam dan nafasnya yang terlihat begitu nyaman masih dengan senyum yang memikat—yang Sehun tangkap sebagai Luhan yang tanpa pertahanan. Itu memuat Sehun harus mengumpat dan ingin membawa Luhan pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Tentang hubungan mereka, Sehun dan Luhan menyetujui tentang mereka hanya sebatas 'teman'. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tidak tertarik dengan hal bernama cinta dan hubungan ikatan. Sebatas _partner_ _sex_ —walau mereka belum melakukan itu—dan tidak lebih.

Luhan yang ingin dikuasai dan Sehun yang ingin memiliki.

"Sehun!" melirik melalui ekor matanya saat kakak perempuannya—Yoona duduk disampingnya masih dengan fokus matanya yang menatap Luhan. "kudengar kau berkencan dengan model cantik itu."

"Itu hanya salah paham dan gosip." jawab Sehun malas.

"Kau serius? Victoria bahkan harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menutupi skandal itu." Yoona memastikan, terlihat tertarik sebenarnya tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan, siapa yang tidak senang memiliki ipar yang manis dan bisa Yoona jadikan sebagai bahan eksperimen desain bajunya dan me-monopoli model itu untuk semua koleksi _brand_ nya nanti. Luhan begitu _menjual_ dan itu tidak boleh Yoona sia-siakan, maka dari itu dia akan mendukung adiknya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan model manis itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan.. aku akan merekrutnya untuk _Brand_ kerjasamaku dengan Victoria. Dan memasangkannya dengan model pria dari Korea. Kira-kira konsep apa yang akan aku gunakan nanti? Gothic, loli, glamour, cute atau vintage? Astaga.. aku benar-benar bisa membayangkan jika Luhan akan menggunakan desain baju untuk perempuan milikku. Aku baru tahu dari Victoria jika Luhan pernah menjadi model untuk gaun perempuan dan itu terlihat cantik sekali. Mau lihat?"

Sehun mengernyit menatap kakaknya dengan segala ocehannya yang terdengar seperti speaker yang rusak. Mata tajamnya menemukan Luhan yang kini duduk disamping Victoria dan tertawa. "Aku tidak perduli." Jawab Sehun final dan pergi dari tempat membosankan itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan harus merengek untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia harus bangun dipagi—hampir setiap pagi—dengan ocehan Xian yang terdengar nyaring. Si mungil itu merengek dan sesekali meggerutu lucu saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Luhan tidak berniat mandi pagi itu karena semalam (lebih tepatnya dini hari sekali; jam tiga pagi!) ia sudah mandi setelah selesai dengan pemotretannya.

Luhan nyalakan kran dan menampung air dalam telapak tangannya yang selanjutnya Luhan gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya dan juga untuk berkumur. Mengambil jaket tebal dan juga topi miliknya yang telah Xian siapkan sebelumnya untuknya.

"Apa aku ada jadwal hari ini?" ucap Luhan dengan suara serak. Matanya masih terasa berat dan aroma kopi hangat di tangan Xian yang menusuk hidungnya membuat Luhan tergiur. "Xian.. aku minta kopinya.."

"Han, jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi. Tidak bagus untuk perutmu." Ujar Xian dan beranjak mendekat kearah Luhan. "Kau ada pemotretan hari ini. Sesuai permintaanmu aku mengkosongkan jadwal film dan _variety show_ dan hanya menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model."

Luhan menggeleng, mengambil kopi yang Xian bawa dan menyesapnya, "Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku tanpa ini." Jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum, "Xian.. bulan depan sepertinya kita butuh liburan. Sudah bicara dengan Victoria?"

Xian nyengir, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan seorang idiot, "Maafkan aku, Luhan. Victoria memaksa untuk kau menjadi salah satu model untuk brand fashion miliknya. Victoria bilang untuk membayar ganti rugi atas skandalmu itu."

Memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Luhan merasa begitu pusing. Ia kurang tidur dan merasa stress. ia tidak ingat kapan ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak barang sehari 'pun. Tidur selama 5 jam sehari adalah hal yang langka untuknya dan dia bisa tidur selama 8 jam sehari tepat saat ia menginap di kamar Oh Sehun. Itu pun juga sudah empat hari yang lalu.

Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki dominan yang merupakan partnernya itu—Luhan menyebutnya seperti itu karena terlalu dini menyebut laki-laki tampan itu sebagai kekasih tanpa ikatan apapun—tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Oh Sehun menghilang setelah pemotretan di Nanjing kemarin. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Luhan merindukan laki-laki itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Luhan berharap jika laki-laki itu baik-baik saja.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar apartemennya untuk segera bekerja. Luhan hampir memekik kaget saat ia menemukan Sehun berada di ruang tunggu apartemennya dengan kaki menyilang dan terlihat begitu memukau dengan tatapan angkuh khas seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak ada setelan jas yang biasa ia gunakan atau pakaian formal lainnya. Luhan melihat Sehun dengan sisi yang berbeda. Jeket jeans denim dengan beberapa bagian yang robek dengan kaos lengan panjang warna biru tua dengan kerah leher V dan celana jeans hitam membuat laki-laki yang sering menganggu pikiran Luhan akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu memukau. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan sekali.

"Sehun?" kata Luhan kemudian dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Membuat Xian bahkan harus memutar bola matanya malas. Xian bahkan ingin memukul Luhan dengan sendok saat Luhan mengatakan padanya jika Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun dan hanya merasa ingin dikuasai yang sebenarnya itu adalah rasa tertarik. Perasaan suka atau mungkin suka itu sudah menjadi cinta. Namun baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak mengakui itu dan justru berkedok teman tapi mesra? _Ewh,_ Xian ingin sekali berteriak dihadapan Luhan dan juga Oh Sehun itu jika mereka itu tertarik dan saling menyukai. Jujurlah pada perasaan masing-masing. Tapi sampai detik ini, Xian tidak mengatakan itu. Dia tidak ingin di depak dijalanan oleh Oh Sehun karena mencampuri urusan perasaan mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tidak ingin jujur dengan diri mereka sendiri. Mempertahankan pikiran kolot keduanya tentang ' _Aku tidak percaya cinta'_. Itu membuat Xian gemas bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut Luhan.

Sehun berdeham, "Menunggumu. Aku akan mengantarmu untuk pemotretan hari ini."

Xian bahkan harus melotot kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan, "Kau bercanda?" tanya Xian memastikan. Xian masih tidak percaya ini.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh." Jawab Sehun acuh, "Kau keberatan?"

 _Iya_ _! Sangat keberatan!_ "T-Tidak." Jawab Xian dengan takut. Cara Sehun menatapnya membuatnya takut. "Tapi Luhan akan ada jadwal sampai malam sekali bahkan mungkin sampai jam sebelas malam atau bahkan sampai dini hari. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Dan itu benar terjadi.

Sehun menunggu Luhan bahkan sampai jam sebelas malam. Membuat beberapa kru menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang aneh dan juga tertarik (ini untuk para kru wanita). Wajah Sehun terlihat kusut sekali dengan aura hitam yang menguar disisinya. Luhan bahkan sampai takut-takut untuk menyapa Sehun. Walau itu sebenarnya sia-sia karena sebelum Luhan menyapa Sehun dan meminta maaf, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menggeret tangan si mungil itu dan membawanya keluar dari studio pemotretan itu. Membuat Luhan harus merona saat ia merasa tangan besar Sehun yang memengangnya seperti itu. Rasanya nyaman dan Sehun terlihat begitu posesif.

"Sehun, Xian tertinggal."

"Jangan khawatirkan Xian. Bawahanku sudah mengurusnya. Diam dan ikuti aku!"

Dan Luhan hanya menurut. Membiarkan Sehun seperti ini bahkan setelah Luhan duduk didalam jok mobil.

"Sehun.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota untuk cepat sampai di apartemennya. Hal yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun seperti ini adalah kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Ia sengaja menjauhi si mungil itu dan mengabaikan tentang kesepakatan 'menguasai – dan dikuasai' yang mereka lakukan. Luhan begitu menganggu pikirannya dan perasaan asing yang bersarang didadanya membuat _mood_ nya naik turun seperti _rollercoster_. Sejujurnya itu membuat Sehun sama sekali tidak nyaman dan puncaknya saat ia melihat majalah dengan Luhan dan laki-laki yang bernama Jing Boran di salah satu majalah terlihat begitu menganggu.

Luhan dengan balutan baju hitam dan juga _smokey eyes_ yang membingkai mata rusanya itu penuh dengan kesan nakal. Luhan berada di belakang laki-laki bernama Jing Boran itu dengan tangan yang berada di pundaknya dan pose tengah berbisik. Entah alasan apa itu membuat Sehun marah. Ia tidak menyukai Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Brengsek!"

Sehun mengumpat dan membuat Luhan sedikit takut. Ditambah Sehun yang kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya di pingir jalan dengan penerangan yang sepi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya Sehun dengan suara seperti sebuah desisan ular, "Kau membuatku gila satu minggu ini!"

Luhan menggeleng dan mulai memberingsut takut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya menengang. Melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti itu, Sehun bahkan harus mengumpat tanpa sadar. Ia lupa jika si mungil ini begitu sensitif.

"Maafkan aku.." bahkan Sehun bisa menjadi selembut ini dengan sekali hembusan nafas, "aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." ucap Sehun seraya tangannya mengusap sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan rasa hangat tangan Sehun yang langsung menyentuh kulitnya.

Sehun kecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut—hanya sekilas—dan kemudian menyatukan dahinya sendiri, "Kenapa kau menjeratku terlalu dalam, kenapa?"

"Sehun.. aku—"

"ssstt.." Sehun memotong dengan cara mencium bibir _kissable_ itu lagi, "Kita lupakan tentang menguasai dan dikuasai.. jadilah milikku seutuhnya."

"Sehun.. tapi ini terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan.. maksudku.."

"Perlukah butuh waktu?" Tanya Sehun, "Atau aku harus menyadarkanmu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak cukup mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Tidak juga mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri. Apa yang dia rasakan pada Sehun. Dia mengagumi Sehun. Siapapun pasti akan tertarik pada pesonanya yang memikat miliknya. Wajah tampan, cerdas, sukses diusianya yang masih muda dan juga kaya. Tapi Luhan masih tidak mengerti tentang perasaanya sendiri. Dia masih tidak tahu tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu.

Mungkinkah ia tertarik atau dia...

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Luhan mematung saat Sehun mengatakan itu dan kemudian menciumnya dalam. Menghisap bibirnya dengan lembut dan memabukkan. Membuat Luhan membuka bibirnya dengan begitu mudah saat Sehun menuntut untuk lebih

Satu lenguhannya terlepas bersamaan dengan suara decapan bibir yang beradu. Luhan taruh tangannya di tengkuk Sehun dan sesekali meremas rambut kelam milik Sehun. Ciuman Sehun selalu membuat Luhan ingin untuk meminta lebih, sehun begitu memabukkan dan seperti candu baginya.

"Nggh—Se—hunh.."

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan melenguhkan namanya disela-sela ciumannya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin dalam mengeksplor bibir si mungil ini. Sehun gigit bibir Luhan dan kemudian menyesapnya lebih dalam. Membuat Luhan berkali-kali mendesah dan melenguh begitu nikmat.

Merasakan Luhan yang mencoba mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh, Luhan sudah kesusahan untuk mengambil nafas, dengan Sehun yang begitu menguasai dan menuntut. Tangannya sesekali memukul dada bidang Sehun untuk segera melepas ciuman mereka. Luhan sudah kehabisan nafas dan dia tidak ingin pingsan hanya karena terlena oleh ciuman seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadari itu kemudian melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Menghapus lelehan saliva yang berada di dagu Luhan dan menjilatnya kemudian. Menatap Luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Nafasnya terengah dengan bibir yang terbuka untuk mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Masih meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Akan aku buat kau menyadarinya kalau begitu."

* * *

.

TBC

.

4k words! /sujud syukur/ Sehun udah sadar suka sama Luhan akhirnya. Dan kok bisa begitu akan dijelasin detailnya di chapter depan yang tidak tahu kapan updatenya ! dan maaf untuk update lamanya dan mungkin chapter depan akan lebih lama lagi. Leptop masih nginep di Service Center ASUS sejak sebulan yang lalu dan belum kunjung ada kabarnyaaaa~ TTTT /pundung/

Aku nyicil ngetik ini lewat hempon. Saoloh kriting tangan eike boo. Tapi aku bener-bener cinta sama ff ini makanya aku sempetin bikin draft sedikit-sedikit lewat note hape dan tinggal ngedit lewat PC kantor. Sibuk kerja, sibuk ngurus skripsi tak ada laptop.. ngenes banget hidup eike.

Chapter depan insoloh NC. Wkakak setelah Leon bertapa di gunung lawu/? Sambil nyari pucuk teh bersama dengan para ulat/? Akhirnya diputuskan NC akan tetap di upload disini. But fyi, isi NC yang di ffn dan di blog beda loooh. Aw aw aw.. /brb muter lagu Skylar Grey – Wear Me Out /

Untuk chapter depan mungkin bakalan lebih lama lagi updatenya. Bisa satu bulan, dua bulan atau bahkan tiga bulan/? Tergantung gimana labilnya si leon aja lah. X''DDD

Udah gitu aja eike ngemengnya, panjang banget ah si Leon A/N-nya.

Terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktunya membaca ff aku. Terimakasih fav/follow dan review juga. *cium-cium* jika ada yang ditanyakan atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal silakan dikolom review ntar insoloh dibales. Kalau ga ada silakan cek bio untuk informasi lebih lanjut hubungi dokter. /eh

With Love.

 _—DeathSugar_


	6. He says, I Love You

**Possession**

.

 _Story belong to me_ , DeathSugar

.

* * *

 **WARN :**

 **Mature Content. Foodsex and WetSex inside.**

.

.

Enjoy and Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika apa yang dimaksud dengan Sehun akan membuatnya menyadari perasaannya berujung dengan Luhan yang harus terikat di atas ranjang Oh Sehun dengan mata yang tertutup kain hitam. Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya mendingin karena gugup dan juga takut, membuatnya bahkan bisa merasakan setiap detakan jantungnya di dalam otaknya. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman. Luhan tidak tahu kemana Sehun pergi setelah mengikatnya tadi. Sehun hanya bilang jika itu dia lakukan agar Luhan tidak kabur dan setelah itu Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia tidak lagi bisa melawan rasa gugupnya saat indranya menangkap suara pintu terbuka dengan langkah kaki menunju kearahnya. "S-Sehun?" Luhan memastikan.

Tidak ada jawaban dan hanya sebuah belaian di sisi kiri wajahnya dan jemari yang mengusap rambut miliknya. Luhan tidak perlu jawaban karena ia bisa tahu seseorang yang tengah mengusapnya itu. Itu adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan tahu itu dari bau _cologne_ dengan harga ratusan ribu dolar yang menusuk indranya; begitu maskulin. Sentuhan tangannya menjulur ke tengkuk milik Luhan, mengusap tengkuk itu dengan lembut, membuat Luhan merasa sedikit nyaman.

"S-Sehunhh.." Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil itu saat Luhan merasakan satu jari Sehun menyusuri lehernya seakan membuat garis tak kasat mata disana."S-Sehun.. apa yang─" Luhan tak lagi melanjutkan saat dengan tiba-tiba benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Membuatnya harus menyesuaikan dengan serangan baru itu. Luhan mencoba untuk mengimbangi ciuman Sehun dengan mata tertutup dan juga dengan tangan yang terikat didepan tubuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya beberapa kali hampir terayun kebelakang jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya. Dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup seperti ini membuat indra lain miliknya menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap apapun. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat otaknya memikirkan hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Luhan menerka apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini. Bagaimana ekspresi yang Sehun tunjukan saat menyentuhnya dan itu tanpa Luhan sadari membuatnya tergelitik dan membuat gairahnya memuncak.

"Nngh—" Luhan mengerang saat bibir Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan setelahnya menyesap saliva yang merongsok keluar dari ciuman mereka berdua. Membiarkan Sehun mendorong lidahnya masuk dan mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi dan juga seluruh rongga mulutnya, hampir membuatnya tersedak saat sesuatu tidak bertulang itu menyentuh ujung rongga mulutnya menuju ke tenggorokan. Itu membuat Luhan harus menggeliat tidak nyaman, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri dibagian bawah. Nafasnya yang hampir tercekat membuat _fantasy_ di kepala kecilnya semakin menapaki langkah menjejalah. Matanya yang hanya melihat hitam membuat indra dengarnya semakin tajam. Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar desah nafas lembut Sehun, merasakan sapuan nafas hangat Sehun yang menyentuh kulit pipinya.

Luhan menginginkan Sehun seutuhnya.

"Apa yang kau benci?" Suara Sehun akhirnya terdengar saat dia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Membiarkan kepala Luhan bersandar dibahunya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, dengan bahu sempit yang terayun saat Luhan mengambil nafas dalam rakus. Sehun menyeringai, melihat bahu sempit tanpa helaian benang yang menutup kulit seputih susu itu.

Ah, Sehun baru ingat jika dia melucuti kemeja Luhan dengan paksa tadi. Membuat Luhan menangis dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Memohon untuk tidak diikat dan juga matanya tertutup helaian kain hitam.

Kadang Sehun suka berpikir, bagaimana orang seperti Luhan—yang lembut ;dengan kepolosan diwajahnya; dan sensitif—ini bisa terpikirkan untuk dikuasai? Luhan begitu mungil (walau pada kenyataannya tinggi Luhan mencapai 178 cm), berwajah bak malaikat, dan seakan tidak tahu apapun. Namun ketika Sehun memikirkan itu, dia mengira jika Luhan menyimpan sisi masochist-nya atau apapun itu yang kemudian membuat Sehun penasaran.

Lamunan kilasnya kemudian menguap saat Sehun merasakan helai surai Luhan menggesek bahunya, si model manis itu mencari kenyamanan dalam helaan nafasnya yang mulai terlihat teratur. "Aku benci coklat."

"Oh begitu 'kah?" sahut Sehun yang sejujurnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Sehun mencari informasi begitu banyak tentang Luhan, ngomong-ngomong. Bibir tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu siap menyapu akal sehat wanita untuk dia naungi satu malam. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun lebih memilih menaungi model manis yang kini berada didepannya untuk dia naungi dalam kehangatan dan gairah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku benci karena baunya aneh." Jawab Luhan sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sehun membantunya untuk itu, "Kenapa kau bertanya Sehun?"

"Ah.. karena aku suka coklat." Bisik Sehun disisi wajah Luhan. Menggoda Luhan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan sensasi aneh yang membuat tubuhnya mendingin, "Terlebih—" Sehun diam sejenak, mengambil kotak hitam berisi coklat mahal dari Paris itu dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, "Terlebih memakannya seperti ini.."

Dan kembali Sehun meraup bibir Luhan, menyalurkan lumeran coklat didalam bibirnya menuju Luhan. Mengabaikan tubuh Luhan ingin berontak, mengabaikan Luhan yang semakin kuat menolak lumeran coklat yang Sehun bagi dengannya.

"Ankh—mmhh!" Luhan mengerang, ingin muntah saat rasa pahit yang menusuk indra dan menyentuh perasanya jatuh menuruni kerongkongan menuju lambungnya. Luhan tidak menyukai ini, rasa pahit khas coklat dan baunya membuat Luhan pusing. Namun ketika tarian lidah Sehun didalam mulutnya mengikatnya, mengajaknya berdansa, Luhan mulai menyukai itu. rasa pahit bercampur manis dari coklat mewarnai tarian mereka. Layaknya musik yang membalut acara pesta _waltz_. Luhan mengerang saat Sehun menghisap lidahnya dalam, mencium bibirnya dengan begitu rakus, dengan satu jarinya yang membuat garis dari dagu turun ke leher. Sensasi ini membuat Luhan hampir gila. Luhan tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Tangannya tidak bisa untuk membalas Sehun. Ikatan dipergelangan tangannya membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Luhan ingin memeluk Sehun, mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun atau meremas surai kelam milik Sehun.

Luhan ingin melakukan itu. namun Sehun lebih menyukai untuk dia yang bekerja. Membiarkan Luhan hanya menikmati.

Sementara bibirnya terus bertaut dan menginvasi rongga hangat dalam mulut Luhan, satu jarinya menggelitik jakun Luhan. Sungguh, dari segala hal yang mempesona dari Luhan, selain mata, Sehun selalu menyukai bagian menonjol di leher jenjang ini. Luhan memiliki leher jenjang sempurna yang menyangga wajah sang malaikat itu. begitu menggoda ketika Luhan tengah tertawa atau menelan ludahnya. Sehun seakan memiliki obsesi dengan bagian itu. jari telunjuknya menyentuh sensual bagian itu, sementara bibirnya terus mengajak Luhan bergelut. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas mulai ia arahkan kesebelah nakas meraih benda berwarna coklat dengan bau menggoda yang kental itu. mencelupkan tangannya kedalam sampai batas pergelangan tangan.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku suka dari dirimu?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan lelehan sisa coklat yang mengintip di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai bagian ini." Jawab Sehun dan mencengkeram leher Luhan tidak terlalu erat namun cukup untuk Luhan terkejut dengan napas yang tercekat sekian detik. Itu adalah tangan yang Sehun celupkan pada lumeran coklat tadi. Sehun mengoreskan lelehan itu di leher Luhan, menari disana dengan tarian menggoda, membuat nafas Luhan harus tertahan karena sensasi asing yang membuat tubuhnya memanas. " _I've fetish with your adams apple._ " Bisik Sehun seduktif dan mulai menghujani leher Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan panas. Bibirnya meraub leher jenjang dengan rasa coklat itu, menjilat, menggigit dan kemudian memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan dari bibir dan juga lidahnya, menyapu lumeran coklat yang mulai turun itu berganti dengan bercak merah.

"S-sehun—" lirih Luhan. Tangannya yang terikat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, walau pada kenyataannya itu sia-sia. Sehun mengikatnya dengan ikat lehernya yang terbuat dari rajutan sutra yang cukup kencang. "Ankhh—Sehunhh..."

Jejak Sehun kemudian turun menuju kebagian dada. Satu ciuman kecil diatas puting yang mulai tegang. Tangannya kembali dia masukkan kedalam wadah berisi lumeran coklat itu yang selanjutnya ia oleskan kedada Luhan—dari bagian selangka sampai diatas ulu hati—dan kemudian Sehun hujani dengan jilatan-jilatan dan juga decapan juga gigitan serta hisapan yang meninggalkan becak merah.

Sehun begitu menikmati rasa coklat Belgia yang dia campur dengan wine dan beberapa potong es didalamnya. Membuat coklat tersebut lebih encer dan dingin dengan aroma wine yang menusuk hidungnya (walau pada kenyataannya aroma Luhan jauh lebih memabukkan dirinya). Aroma Luhan itu seperti bayi. Manis dan mengundang siapapun untuk menghirupnya.

Meraup puting yang tegang itu dan menghisapnya dalam, tangan kanan Sehun yang terbebas mulai memilin puting yang lain. Membuat Luhan semakin melenguh, merancau dan memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali. "Kumohon Sehunh.. Sehun.."

Sehun masih tidak memperdulikan rengekan Luhan disana. Tangannya kanannya masih sibuk memilin, bibirnya masih dengan menggoda puting Luhan dengan lidahnya—atau sesekali Sehun menggigit bagian itu—dan tangan kirinya yang berbalut coklat mulai menyentuh selakangan Luhan. Sengaja menggoda bagian yang mulai tegang itu dengan gesekan-gesekan lembut dan kemudian menekannya.

"Ahh—eunghh—Sehun.."

Betapa Sehun menyukai alunan desahan Luhan yang memanggil namanya. Meminta untuk Sehun segera menuntaskan. Meminta Sehun untuk segera menjamah bagiannya yang mulai tegang itu. Sehun bisa melihatnya dari gundukan dibalik celana jeans yang Luhan kenakan.

Menyeringai, Sehun mulai membuka pegait celana Luhan. Menurunkan _zipper_ milik Luhan dan memasukkan tangannya yang berlumuran coklat itu kedalam. Meraup milik Luhan dalam tangannya, mulai memijat dan menekan kejantanan yang setengah tegang itu.

"Ahh.." satu desahan Luhan kembali terdengar. Lebih keras dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas. Memamerkan leher jenjangnya dengan sisa coklat yang masih menempel dan juga warna merah tanda kepemilikan Sehun. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat ia menemukan tonjolan di leher Luhan. Itu meningkatkan gairahnya, sejujurnya.

"Aku suka warnanya. Kontras dengan warna kulit putih milikmu." Sehun menarik bibirnya dari puting Luhan menuju kearah leher yang masih menengadah itu. menciumi bagian jakun Luhan secara brutal. Menjilat, menghisap atau sesekalli Sehun menggigitnya. Membiarkan Luhan semakin kuat mendesahkan namanya semakin sering, semakin keras.

"Sehun.. kumohon.. lepas.. ikatan ditanganku.." ucapnya terbata melawan gairahnya yang memunjak di ubun-ubun.

"Tidak sekarang, sayang. Ini terlalu awal."

Dan Luhan merengek kemudian, "Kumohon Sehun.. kumohon.."

"Aku bilang tidak sekarang!" kali ini suara Sehun jauh lebih tegas. Nada memerintah yang mutlak. Beranjak dari posisinya dan kemudian berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil ikat pinggang berwarna gelap itu dengan seringaian penuh. Sehun tidak menggunakan itu untuk menyakiti Luhan, Luhan terlalu indah untuk mendapatkan luka cambukan. Kulit Luhan terlalu sempurna untuk luka menyakitkan seperti itu; walau kenyataannya Sehun akan menyadari jika Luhan akan menangis karena rasa perihnya; dan Sehun tidak akan bisa menangani Luhan yang akan terus meregek dan mengeluh setelah mereka melakukan seks.

Sehun posisikan lagi dirinya diatas Luhan, menaungi si mungil itu dengan tubuhnya. Mengambil tangan yang terikat itu dan menariknya hingga keatas kepala. Membiarkan Luhan meloloskan satu lenguhan kecil saat Sehun sengaja menekan bagian pergelagan tangannya. Sehun ikatkan ikat pinggang miliknya di tangan Luhan (tanpa melepas ikatan yang sudah ada) dan kemudian ikat pinggang itu Sehun ikat di jeruji _headbed._

"Sehun.. tidak.. jangan. Kumohon.."

"Nikmati saja ini, sayang. Ini tidak akan lama." Jawab Sehun lembut. Sehun kemudian menunduk, menyentuh celana Luhan dan menurunkannya bersama dengan celana dalamnya, membuat Luhan kini tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sehun teguk salivanya sendiri ketika matanya menemukan Luhan yang begitu sempurna dimatanya. Kulit seputih susu tanpa cela. Tubuhnya begitu ramping dengan kaki jenjang yang mempesona. Itu mengundang seringaian dengan mata menghitam penuh nafsu milik Sehun.

Mencelupkan kembali tangannya kedalam wadah yang kini semakin terasa dingin itu, Sehun tiup ujung kejantanan Luhan. Menjilat ujungnya sebelum Sehun meraup kejantanan Luhan dengan tangannya. Melumeri bagian itu dengan coklat yang terasa dingin.

Sensasi dingin dari coklat yang menyentuh kejantanannya membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali. Dia mendesah, mengeliat tidak nyaman. Matanya masih tertutup dan hanya melihat kegelapan. Dan itu membuat imajinasinya menjadi begitu liar; tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, bagiamana Sehun menatapnya, apa Sehun juga sama telanjangnya seperti dirinya, dan pertanyaan lain yang membuat nafasnya memburu. Hembusan nafas Sehun yang menyentuh kulit bagian bawahnya mengantarkan sengatan listrik dari tulang ekor menuju ke ubun-ubun. Membuat Luhan harus kehilangan nafasnya saat Sehun memijat kejantanannya, meremas dan kemudian berujung Sehun yang mencium kepala kejantanannya. Satu jilatan disisi kejantannya membuatnya harus meloloskan satu desahan dengan kepala yang terdongak. Tubuhnya mengeliat, menahan rasa dingin dan panas ditubuhnya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Kejantannya menegang sempurna saat Sehun mulai memasukkan itu kedalam mulutnya. Menganti sensasi dingin tadi dengan kehangatan milik Sehun.

Sehun mulai tariannya, melilitkan lidahnya dalam tarian penuh gairah. Menghisapnya, memberikan pijatan menyakitkan dari sentuhan gigi milik Sehun. "Sehun—anh... Sehunhh.." bibirnya kembali merancau, memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali. Bibirnya sesekali ia gigit, mencari pelampiasan sendiri saat Sehun masih mengurus miliknya. Tubuhnya menggeliat begitu sensual, mengutuk tangannya yang masih terikat diatas ranjang, mencegah sedikit keinginan Luhan untuk bisa menjambak dan mengantarkan gelayar gairahnya yang mulai memuncak melalui rambut Sehun. Luhan ingin menyentuh Sehun juga, sejujurnya. Luhan ingin menyentuh Sehun dan itu membuatnya mengerang frustasi dalam ujung gairahnya saat Sehun mulai bermain dengan ujung kejantanannya. Lidah milik Sehun menggodanya, menggoda dengan tarian erotis lidahnya yang merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut. Luhan sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai tegang, dengan suhu tubuhnya yang benar-benar mencapai puncaknya.

Oh Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar terbuai. Dia ingin mendapatkan kepuasannya dan Sehun mengabaikan itu.

Melepas kulumannya pada kejantanan Luhan, membuat Luhan merengek dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kain berwarna gelap yang menutupi mata cantiknya.

"Sehun.. kumohon.." rengeknya dengan tubuhnya yang mengeliat. Tidak untuk Luhan dipermainkan dalam puncaknya seperti ini. Sungguh ini begitu menyiksanya.

Namun Sehun tidak perduli. Dia kembali menyapa lumeran coklat itu, menuangkan kembali dan memasukkan beberapa bongkahan es didalamnya. Kembali melumuri kejantanan Luhan dengan coklat itu dengan aroma wine yang semakin kuat.

"Sehun." Lirih Luhan ketika indranya mencium aroma khas wine yang menusuk, "Kenapa ada bau wine disini?"

"Oh, ini.. menurutmu?"

Sehun bisa melihat dahi Luhan yang mengernyit; tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun maksud tadi. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit saat tangan Sehun kembali menyapa kejantanannya, mencoba menahan desahannya untuk kembali keluar, walau berujung Luhan kembali meloloskan desahan panjangnya saat Sehun kembali meraub kenjantannya. Membuat Luhan kembali menengadah dengan mulut terbuka sempurna. Sehun menyeringai, semakin cepat memompa Luhan didalam ronga hangat mulutnya, merasakan Luhan yang kembali berkedut. Sehun semakin menggodanya, menarikan jarinya yang mulai melusur lutut Luhan dengan lelehan coklat itu hingga bagian dalamnya, dengan tangan yang lain memainkan _twinsballs_ milik Luhan. Mencubit kulit halusnya dan meremas serta memberikan pijatan kuat. Membuat Sehun kembali mendengar desahan panjang Luhan.

"Sehun.. a-aku—mmh—I'll—Ankh!" dan Luhan kemudian mendapatkan orgasmenya. menyemburkan cairan precum miliknya didalam mulut Sehun. Menuntaskan orgasmenya dengan peluh yang menuruni dahi. "Sehun.. kumohon.. kumohon buka ikatanku.."

"Ikatan?" Luhan mengangguk. Nafasnya masih memburu setelah orgasme.

"Bagian mana? Mata atau tangan?"

"Keduanya.. aku ingin melihatmu, Sehun. Aku ingin men—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan dan justru menggigit bibirnya. Merasa malu dengan apa yang akan dia katakan tadi. Luhan ingin menyentuh Sehun juga. Luhan memang menginginkan itu. dia ingin Sehun. Dia ingin menyentuh Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun juga merasakan responnya tidak hanya lewat desahan dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu Sehun.."

Sehun tersenyum, senyuman seringaian saat matanya bisa melihat Luhan dengan rona merah yang tercetak dipipinya. Ah, Sehun juga ingin melihat wajah _horny_ Luhan yang sedari tadi tertutup kain itu. perlahan Sehun condongkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kenjantanan Luhan menyentuh kain celananya—dan itu membuat Luhan kembali mendesah; Luhan masih sensitif dengan sentuhan setelah orgasme—dan dengan perlahan Sehun angkat kepala Luhan untuk melepas tali simpul itu dan menyingkirkan kain yang menghali tatapan kelereng rusa itu.

Mata sayu Luhan adalah yang pertama menyambutnya. Menyulut hormon kelakiannya untuk kembali mendidih. Astaga, Sehun begitu menyukai ekspresi sayu dengan kepasrahan yang tergambar jelas diwajah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan membalasnya juga. Menyentuhkan tangannya kesisi wajah Luhan dan kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan dikedua kelopak rusa itu. menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut disemua sisi wajahnya.

"Ikatan ditanganku Sehun.." lirih Luhan saat matanya menemukan Sehun yang mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Luhan bersemu merah saat matanya melihat otot perut Sehun yang kencang menyambutnya. Bahu bidang Sehun, dada lebar yang pernah Luhan bersandar dan juga kejantanan Sehun yang begitu besar. Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun memasukinya. Itu pasti akan sakit sekali.

Namun Sehun tidak menjawabnya karena selanjutnya Luhan melihat Sehun mengambil lelehan coklat itu, memasukkan tangannya kedalam sana dengan beberapa bongkas es kecil ditangannya. Sehun tersenyum, namun senyum itu membuat Luhan takut. Sehun belum melepas ikatan yang mengikat tangannya, dan justru mengangkat kaki Luhan diatas bahunya. Mengoleskan cairan coklat kental itu didalam belahan pantatnya.

"Ahh.." satu desahan Luhan meluncur bebas. Sehun mulai memainkan jemarinya disana. Menggoda lubang Luhan dengan lelehan coklat dan juga dinginnya es yang Sehun gunakan disekitar akses masuk itu. dinginnya es yang menyentuh Luhan memberikan sensasi dan gairah baru bagi Luhan dan itu kembali membuat Luhan tegang.

Satu jari Sehun masuk menusuk, membuka akses itu untuk terbuka dan erangan si empunya terdengar. Luhan menggelihat dan mencengkeram jari Sehun didalam sana dengan erat. Satu jari dengan balutan coklat yang menusuk itu kemudian bergerak maju mundur, meliuk didalam sana dengan satu jari yang lain yang Sehun tambahkan. Saat jari tengah dan telunjuk itu tertanam, Sehun kemudian menambahkan satu bongkah es masuk kedalam akses masuk itu. membuat Luhan menggelinjang saat es itu melesak masuk dengan jari Sehun yang menusuknya begitu dalam. Luhan mengerang, merengek. Rasanya begitu asing namun itu memabukkan. Sensasi dingin dengan ketiga jari Sehun yang bergerak didalamnya membuatnya berada diawang-awang.

"Sehun.. aku ingin kau Sehun.." rancaunya saat itu. Meremas udara kosong ditangannya yang masih terikat dengan gairahnya yang memuncak, "Sehun, kumohon. Aku ingin kau, Sehun..."

Melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu ada diujung gairahnya dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan, Sehun raih kejantanannya sendiri. Mengurutnya dan memberikan kocokan hingga ia menegang sempurna. Mengoleskan lelehan coklat saat mengurut kuat miliknya sebagai pelumas. "Aku mulai. Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Kau siap?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam, menikmati jari Sehun yang berada didalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar. Merasakan dinding dalamnya yang merasakan sensasi saat benda asing itu perlahan memberikan kekosongan.

Sehun posisikan kepala kejantanannya, menggoda Luhan dengan menggesekan ujung kejantanannya di sekitar akses masuk itu. membuat Luhan mengumpat dan mengerang penuh kesal. "Sekarang Sehun.. kumohon.." dan dengan itu, dengan perlahan Sehun menusukkan kejantanannya. Membuat Luhan meringis ngilu, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Merasakan Sehun yang semakin dalam masuk, menyentuh dinding-dinding dalamnya.

Sehun mengeram layaknya bianatang buas, Luhan menjepitnya begitu kuat. Dinding hangat itu begitu sempit dan itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Matanya terpejam saat ia semakin dalam menghujam Luhan dengan tusukannya, menulikan dirinya dengan erangan dan juga rengekan kesakitan dari Luhan. Luhan membuatnya begitu gila. Luhan begitu sempit, mencengkeramnya begitu kuat dan Sehun benar-benar bisa lepas kendali dan menghujam Luhan tanpa ampun.

Mulai menggerakan kejantanannya didalam sana, menumbuk Luhan dengan begitu liar. Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu terguncang dengan tusukannya yang begitu kuat. Menggali begitu dalam, menusuk begitu kuat dan membuat Luhan seakan terbuka begitu lebar.

"Sehun.. kumohon lepas ikatanku. Aku ingin menyentuhmu—Ankh.. Sehunhh.." Luhan begitu frustasi. Ikatan sialan itu begitu menyiksanya, belum lagi tusukan Sehun di bagian bawahnya yang berbalut rasa perih. Mungkinkah itu robek dan berdarah? Pikiran itu menghantuinya. "Sehun.. kumoh—Nghh!" Luhan tak lagi berpijak di bumi saat Sehun menusuk tepat prostatnya.

"Buka matamu.." bisik Sehun didepan wajahnya. Luhan menuruti itu, membiarkan matanya menemukan Sehun yang kini menaunginya dengan tatapan mata menghitam. Sehun menyentuh sisi lengan atasnya yang perlahan menjalar menuju ke ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Sehun melepas ikatan tangannya, membiarkan Luhan kemudian mengalungkan tangannya dibahunya. Membiarkan Luhan menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya disana hingga mencipkatakan rasa perih. "Kau sempurna.." bisiknya lagi.

Luhan bersemu merah, pujian Sehun terdengar begitu istimewa di telinganya. Mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Sehun dan menjilati bibir Sehun. Membagi rasa coklat yang masih tersisa dibibirnya; yang mana itu membuat Luhan merasa mual, dia benci coklat! ; dan membagi itu dengan Sehun membuat Luhan mulai menyukai rasa makanan yang ia benci.

Desahannya teredam oleh tautan bibir saat Sehun menyentuh prostatnya beberapa kali, membuat Luhan beberapa kali kehilangan dirinya dengan menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya dibahu Sehun, menjambak helaian surai sekelam malam itu dengan mata yang terpejam penuh nikmat dibalut ciuman panas nan memabukkan.

"Ohh.. mhh.. Sehuniehh.." desahnya disela ciuman panas mereka. Tubuhnya yang ramping terayun keatas dan kebawah bersamaan tusukan Sehun yang semakin kuat dan cepat. Erangan yang terbungkus oleh tautan bibir dengan saliva yang menerobos keluar dan menggantung didagu.

Sehun semakin kuat mendorong Luhan, mengabaikan tubuh si mungil yang kini mulai berantakan—mungkin siap pecah jika Luhan adalah sebuah kaca—dengan tusukan Sehun yang begitu kuat. Satu tangannya yang terbebas Sehun gunakan untuk menyapu helaian surai Luhan yang menutupi wajah pria yang dia naungi itu. Pria yang menjah dirinya dengan begitu mudah, membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing yang ia coba untuk hindari selama ini. Perasaan asing bernama cinta.

Satu tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk mengangkat pinggul Luhan lebih tinggi dan mencari kejantanan Luhan yang terbaikan beberapa saat lalu. Kembali meremas kejantanan itu bersamaan dengan Sehun yang merasa dirinya akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"Sehun.. aku.. aku.."

"Bersama, sayang.." erangnya saat menyadari kejantanan Luhan yang kembali berkedut. Luhan kembali berada diujung gairahnya. Bibirnya terbuka dengan leher yang menengadah, membiarkan Sehun menghujani bagian itu dengan ciuman-ciuman hangat dan bekas merah yang semakin banyak.

Dan satu hentakan terakhir, Sehun mencapai orgasmenya bersama dengan Luhan.

"Jadilah milikku, Luhan."

"Aku milikmu, Sehun... Kuasai aku semaumu..." Ucap Luhan disela nafasnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Menikmati Sehun yang masih berada didalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang masih mengusap helaian rambut Luhan yang basah karena penuh, mencium sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut, "Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya. **_J_** ** _e t'aime_**."

Matanya masih terpejam dan menikmati Sehun didalam dirinya. Memenuhi otaknya dengan aroma maskulin dan begitu dominan milik Sehun. Luhan mendengar Sehun yang mengatakan dia mencintainya. Dia masih sadar, tapi bibirnya kelu dan seakan kaku untuk membalas. Otak dan hatinya berontak untuk jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Dan Luhan membiarkan dirinya tidak menjawab Sehun dan memilih melenguh saat Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam dirinya. Entah karena dia terlalu lelah dan tidak mendengarnya, atau dia yang masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

 **ÃÃÃ**

* * *

"Katakan dimana Luhan, sekarang! Atau aku akan melaporkan bos-mu itu kepada polisi karena kasus penculikan!"

Pagi hari dengan ocehan yang menusuk telinga sebenarnya bukanlah yang pria itu harapkan. Si mungil puppy itu begitu berisik, mengoceh ini dan itu yang hampir membuat pria keturunan Korea asli itu terserang migrain mendadak. Ini masih pukul enam pagi hari, dan dia bahkan belum mendapatkan satu cangkir kopi panas untuk membantu matanya terbuka lebar. Namun siapa yang peduli dengan itu? jika tanpa cairan berkafein itu, si mungil puppy yang harus dia jaga itu mampu membuatnya terbuka begitu lebar. Kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna bahkan untuk tidur satu jam miliknya.

Pria tampan dengan kemeja putih dengan celana kain berwarna hitam itu mengerang. Menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku dan menghampiri si mungil puppy—Xian dengan mata menyipit kesal. Semalam dia sudah merasakan bogem mentah dan juga pukulan dari si mungil ini dengan sebuah tas yang berisi alat make up, dan tidak untuk ditambah ocehan memekakan telinga lagi.

Dia seorang Park Chanyeol. Asisten pribadi seorang Oh Sehun—mantan prajurit perang angkatan darat Korea Selatan yang memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah memutuskan mengabdi bagi Oh Sehun—dan dia bersumpah maju di medan perang bertaruh nyawa atau berhadapan dengan segerombolan pecundang ulung untuk melukai Sehun jauh lebih mudah daripada mengurus makhluk mini dengan wajah manis—yang akan menangis jika diperlakukan dengan sedikit kasar.

"Dengarkan aku, Bian Bou Xian—manager pribadi Tuan Lu Han yang saat ini bersama dengan Tuanku, Oh Sehun—aku akan mengatakan ini sekali lagi. Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia berada ditempat yang aman bersama dengan Presdir Oh."

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua!" Nyalang Xian dengan mata melotot dan mencoba memberi tatapan intimidasi.

Chanyeol mendesah, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan kemudian menarik Xian mendekat dengannya, "Dengarkan aku sekali lagi." Xian bahkan harus menahan nafasnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mata itu menusuk tepat kearah matanya. Nafas hangat serta aroma maskulin yang menusuk indra penciumannya, tangan kuat yang mencengkeram lengannya dan juga suara berat yang begitu—astaga apa yang baru saja Xian pikirkan? "Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia akan pulang dan Sehun yang akan mengantarnya sendiri. Mengerti?"

Xian mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tapi hari ini dia ada pemotretan. Victoria akan membunuhku jika Luhan—"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan saat menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Xian (menyuruh Xian untuk diam) dan kemudian membuka bibirnya. "Aku yang akan memastikan pemotretan itu ditunda dengan baik. Lagian, aku rasa Luhan tidak akan bisa keluar untuk beberapa hari kedepan dengan bekas merah diseluruh lehernya."

Xian melotot sempurna. Mata sipitnya menatap nyalang kearah pria tinggi dan tampan itu. "Bekas merah dileher, kau bilang?" Xian mencerna dengan cepat maksud dari Park Chanyeol ini, dia tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak tahu apa maksud dari pria tampan mempesona asisten pribadi Oh Sehun ini. "Brengsek! Cepat antarkan aku pada Luhan sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk makhluk mungil yang berani membentaknya dan kemudian menendang _masa depan_ nya. Membuatnya mengerang dengan kesakitan dibawah sana. Chanyeol bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran bagi si mungil ini.

* * *

 **ÃÃÃ**

* * *

Menemukan Luhan dengan wajah tertidur seperti bayi dalam pelukannya adalah hal tidak pernah pikirkan sebelumnya. Bulu mata lebat dan lentik, hidung mungil dan bangir, bibir yang begitu menggoda—terbuka sebesar satu jari kelingking—dan memperlihatkan dua gigi depannya yang mengintip. Tubuhnya masih berbalut dengan beberapa bekas coklat yang mengering dengan bau seks yang masih menguar dintara mereka. Sehun masih ingat kegiatan panas mereka yang hampir sampai pukul tiga dini hari, Luhan masih terasa begitu sempit bahkan saat Sehun mencapai orgasme ketiganya.

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi keduanya, Sehun masih melihat begitu banyak kekacawan yang tersisa. Bekas merah yang penuh dileher sampai dada Luhan—dan bahkan disekitar paha bagian dalamnya—Sehun kemudian meletakkan tangannya diantara leher dan juga tekukan lutut Luhan. Si mungil itu mengerang, bergerak tidak nyaman dan mengernyit sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur dengan wajah yang bersembunyi didada bidang Sehun. Sehun buka pintu kamar mandi miliknya dengan menendangnya, membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka; tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk kedalam, lagian. Tidak ada yang tahu password kamarnya, bahkan kakak perempuan dan asisten pribadinya yang baru datang kemarin dari Korea.

Ah, bagaimana hari Si Park itu bersama Xian yang cerewet? Pasti begitu menyusahkan, Sehun pikir.

Meletakkan Luhan dengan hati-hati di dalam _bath_ _up_ dan membuat posisi Luhan tetap nyaman. Sehun kemudian beranjak menuju shower dan menyalakannya. Membiarkan air hangat kemudian memenuhi _bath up_ itu dengan perlahan. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang mengeliat merasakan air hangat yang perlahan menyentuh kulitnya dan perlahan sepasang kelereng rusa itu terbuka.

"Sehun.." suara serak Luhan menyambutnya tepat saat Sehun masuk kedalam _bath up_ dan memposisikan dirinya dibelakang model manis itu. membiarkan punggung Luhan bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sehun mulai mengusap kulit Luhan dengan benda penuh gumpalan busa itu. dimulai dari lengannya menuju keujung jari dan juga ciuman disela-sela aktivitas Sehun memandikan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang kini beralih menuju ke dada. "Aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Tapi tidak mungkin aku pergi dengan keadaan penuh dengan.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, merasa bagian pipinya mulai memanas.

"Penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan dari Oh Sehun, begitu?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, nanti. Sekarang akan lebih baik jika kita mandi. Kau penuh dengan coklat dan juga cairan seks, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk. Membiarkan Sehun mengubah posisinya menghadap kearah Sehun. Menggusap spons lembut dengan gumpalan busa itu dibagian lehernya dan turun dibagian dada dan berakhir di bagian paha. Mengusap Luhan begitu lembut disetiap incinya dan sentuhan menggoda sensual saat benda empuk itu menyentuh kejantanannya. Menggoda Luhan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan besarnya. Membiarkan spons yang Sehun gunakan untuk membasuh tubuhnya, mengambang diatas air. Sehun menggantikan benda itu dengan tangannya. Mengusap setiap inci tubuh Luhan dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya meremas Luhan didalam air. Bibir Sehun menciumi dirinya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut diseluruh wajahnya dan berakhir dengan ciuman penuh gairah dan menuntut di bibir. Membungkam desahan dan berganti dengan decapan yang beradu dengan suara guyuran air.

Tangan kiri Sehun kemudian turun dan meremas bongkahan pantatnya, menusukkan dua jarinya didalam lubangnya dengan gerakan meliuk-liuk didalam sana. Merogoh Luhan begitu dalam dan mengeluarkan sisa cairan precum dari dalam sana; bekas semalam yang bercampur dengan lumeran coklat. Membuat Luhan melenguh dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Sehun.

"Mhh.. Sehun.."

Erangannya kembali keluar saat Sehun mengesekan kejantanannya dengan milik Luhan yang sama-sama setengah menenang. Membiarkan Luhan yang kemudian mengigit bahu Sehun untuk menahan desahannya saat kejantanan Seun mengantikan kedua jarinya yang dia tarik keluar. Mengisi kekosongan di bagian bawahnya dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Mengisinya dengan penuh. Membiarkan Sehun menyentuh dinding dalamnya, mengantarkan rasa perih yang masih tertinggal dengan kenikmatan yang membawa kesadarannya dalam puncak.

Sehun menusuknya begitu dalam, membuat Luhan dengan gemetar menangkat tubuhnya keatas—walau Sehun membantu dengan memegang pinggulnya—dan menusuknya tepat di prostatnya saat dia turun. Riak air yang tumpah ruah menyentuh lantai marmer saat Luhan semakin cepat menunggangi Sehun dibawahnya. Membiarkan Sehun mengujam dirinya didalam dan juga menghisap lembut bagian leher serta dadanya.

"Aahh.." Bunyi kecipak air yang beradu dengan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir sang model itu, membentur dinding berwarna merah bercampur dengan putih itu, menghantarkan Luhan menuju orgasmenya dipagi hari bersama dengan Sehun yang kembali menghentaknya begitu kuat dan menyemburkan cairan precum itu didalam dirinya. "Ohh.. Sehun.." desahnya panjang saat Sehun menggigit bagian lehernya yang menyisakan rasa perih disana tepat saat Sehun mencapai puncaknya.

* * *

 **ÃÃÃ**

* * *

"Maafkan aku Yoona.. Xian baru saja menghubungiku jika Luhan tidak bisa datang hari ini." Victoria tersenyum kikuk, penuh rasa bersalah yang ketara. Menatap wanita cantik berambut coklat tua itu—menanti reaksi yang diberikan Yoona—dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Luhan baru saja jatuh terpeleset dari kamar mandi, kakinya terkilir dan kurasa dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk satu atau dua hari kedepan. Hahaha.." tawanya kaku.

Victoria berjanji akan membunuh Oh Sehun saat bertemu nanti.

"Sayang sekali." Yoona mendesah lesu, "Padahal aku ingin Luhan datang hari ini. Model yang akan dipasangkan dengan Luhan akan datang hari ini."

"Ini benar tidak terduga. Luhan kami memang sedikit ceroboh.." _Harusnya aku membunuh adikmu saat ini juga_ , jerit Victoria dalam hati. "Tapi aku pastikan Luhan akan datang saat pemotretn dua hari lagi. Aku akan memberitahunya tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti."

Yoona mengangguk. "Ok. Baiklah kalau begitu, Vic. Aku akan kembali dua hari hari. Aku menunggumu di pemotretan. Jangan lupa Luhan, okay?"

"Oh Sehun, sialan!" adalah umpatan Victoria tepat saat pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup dan suara langkah kaki Yoona yang menghilang. Sungguh, Victoria akan membunuh si bangsat Oh Sehun itu kali ini. Victoria tidak menghubungi Xian hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Luhan yang kesusahan berjalan dengan bercak merah hampir diseluruh leher serta dadanya. Dan mendapati alasan itu setelah Luhan menginap di kamar apartemen Oh Sehun, membuat Victoria meradang.

Victoria tidak bodoh, dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan ketika dia memikirkan itu, rasanya Victoria ingin menikam Sehun dengan pisau belati. Apa yang harus Victoria katakan pada Tuan Zhuo Claire—si posesif dan _over protective_ terhadap anaknya yang layaknya titisan yang dewi Aphrodite itu? Victoria tidak ingin mati muda dan kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang tua—yang sialnya dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu.

Apapun yang terjadi Victoria tidak akan membiarkan Paman Claire tahu tentang ini. ini bisa jadi bencana. Baik untuknya maupun untuk Luhan sendiri. Dan semua ini menyangkut Oh Sehun. Partner bisnis Tuan Claire dan juga adik dari rekan bisnisnya. ini tidak baik. Astaga, Victoria masih ingat saat pagi mencekam di ruang makan saat dia, Kris dan Xian mengatakan Luhan dan Oh Sehun tidak ada hubungan apapun. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini dan itu murni untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan ketika mengetahui tentang betapa dalamnya mereka saat ini (bahkan dengan Luhan yang _'menginap'_ di apartemen Oh Sehun) itu benar-benar membuat Victoria seperti kecolongan. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini?

Apa yang Xian lakukan? Seceroboh itu hingga membiarkan Luhan terikat dengan seorang arogan tanpa hati seperti Oh Sehun?

Mendesah berat, menarik setiap oksigen masuk dalam aveolus miliknya, dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Victoria ambil ponsel miliknya, menekan nomor adik—yang Victoria anggap sedikit tidak berguna akhir-akhir ini—dan kemudian dia meledak, "Cepat ke apartemen Luhan sekarang! pastikan dia baik-baik saja dan jangan sampai paman atau bibi tahu tentang ini! Ini perintah Kris Wu!"

Di lain tempat, Kris mengusap daun telinganya yang mendadak panas. Kakaknya terdengar begitu marah. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya takut. Victoria yang murka benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Victoria?" tanya suara lain di depannya.

Kris mengangguk dan mengelus dada. Berurusan dengan perempuan memang menyusahkan, walaupun dia adalah kakak perempuan berkepala batu dan hati diktator seperti seorang Victoria Wu. Menatap keempat kepala berbeda warna dan tinggi badan itu, Kris memijit pelipis sendiri, "Xian kau memberi tahu Victoria tentang _alergi_ dan _jatuh dari kamar mandi_ 'kan? Bukan Luhan yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ dan juga _jalan bebek?_ "

Xian menggigit bibirnya takut, "Awalnya iya. Tapi Victoria seakan tahu apa yang aku sembunyikan dan ya.. kau tahu maksudku, Fan.."

"Ini sudah terjadi dan.." mendesah lagi. "Luhan, apapun yang terjadi aku hanya ingin lusa kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik dan juga _alergi_ -mu itu hilang." Kris tersenyum, berjongkok dihadapan Luhan dan mengusap ucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang, "Tetaplah jadi Luhan kami yang manis dan polos. Kylin dan paman akan membunuhku jika tahu Luhan kesayangannya—yang mereka tahu begitu _putih_ dan polos—seperti ini." Dan kemudian mencium pipi Luhan sekilas, "Aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Aku akan kembali nanti malam. Istirahat dengan benar dan pastikan kau _menemukan obat yang tepat untuk mengobati alergimu itu._ " Dan dibalas dengan angukan patuh dari adik kecilnya itu. Luhan tidak banyak bicara dan cenderung diam setelah dia kembali dari apartemen Oh Sehun tadi pagi.

Kris tahu Luhan pasti merasa takut. Astaga, Kris masih ingat tadi Luhan yang menangis saat dia tidak sengaja membentaknya. Melakukan seks dan tanpa pengaman membuat Kris begitu murka. Kris mungkin tidak seposesif Kylin ataupun pamannya, tapi setidaknya dia juga punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga si mungil itu.

"Dokter kepercayaanku akan datang nanti siang dan jangan keluar rumah, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan tangan Kris saat pria tampan itu hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Fanfan.. bisakah kau tidak memberitahukan ini pada Baba atau Mama? Aku takut mereka akan marah nanti."

Kris tersenyum, menahan dirinya untuk tidak memasang wajah masam dihadapan Luhan. Kris tahu seberapa sensitifnya anak manis ini. "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun." Menahan kekesalan dan hatinya yang memberontak untuk membentak Luhan dengan kebodohan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. _Harusnya kau berpikir tentang ini sebelum kau pasrah dalam naungan panas Si Manusia Tanpa Hati itu!_ Itu adalah jeritan milik Kris yang sebenarnya.

Ya Tuhan, Kris mendadak terserang migrain. Berurusan dengan Luhan dan ditambah menyangkut Oh Sehun membuat tekanan darahnya naik diatas normal.

"Aku pergi." Dan satu ciuman lagi kini mendarat di dahi Luhan.

Menatap Sehun yang memberikannya sapaan selamat pagi berupa wajah yang tertekuk, "Posesif sekali, bung." Jawab Kris dengan senyum tipis penuh makna (Dia tahu Oh Sehun tengah cemburu), "Kau sudah lihat daftar model untuk _brand_ kakakmu? Pastikan setelah ini kau tidak berubah pada Luhan. Karena akan aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku jika kau membuat luhan terluka." Kris menangkap ekspresi tidak mengerti dari sorot mata Sehun. Mungkin Sehun belum tahu, Kris pikir.

Meninggalkan keempat orang itu dalam keheningan setelah Kris menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Sehun kemudian duduk disamping Luhan. Mengabaikan Xian yang melotot tidak suka dan siap untuk menghajarnya. Sehun masih ingat dengan wajah Xian yang meradang berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi korbannya. Menghajarnya dengan tas jinjing berisi pakaian Luhan tanpa ampun. Sehun baru tahu jika Xian ternyata ahli bela diri.

"Maafkan aku. Apa masih sakit?" Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, si mungil itu benar-benar banyak diam setelah kembali ke apartemennya. "Aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu lusa saat kau pemotretan disana. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Aku.._

Luhan tidak menjawab, memberikan senyuman dan kemudian membiarkan Sehun menyesap bibirnya sekilas. Menikmati sapuan dan pijatan bibir Sehun dibibirnya. Sejujurnya, Luhan mulai berpikir tentang perasaannya pada Sehun. Dia sadar dia lebih banyak diam saat dia kembali. Dia bingung dengan dirinya. Otaknya menolak untuk menyadari jika dia mencintai Sehun. Akalnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyadari jika dia hanya terobsesi. Sehun yang begitu dominan dan berkuasa mengingatkan pada ayahnya.

Luhan menyukai Sehun karena itu mengingatkan dirinya pada perlakuan ayahnya saat dia masih kanak-kanak. Namun setelah kejadian kemarin malam, Luhan mulai berpikir, bagaimana dirinya pada Sehun. Seharusnya, ketika Sehun mengatakan mencintainya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkannya. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan masih belum berani percaya untuk benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya.

Luhan ingin dikuasai, dia menyadari itu. Tapi untuk menyadari jika dia mencintai Sehun—atau apapun itu yang berhubungan emosional perasaannya—Luhan masih ragu. Dia bertanya… sebenarnya apa arti perasan aneh yang selalu menyulut didalam dadanya. Membuat wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana perasaannya pada Sehun. Obsesi, kagum atau mungkin itu cinta?

* * *

 **ÃÃ**

* * *

"Selamat pagi.." sapa Xian dan Luhan saat memasuki tempat pemotretan. ini adalah studio yang disewa Victoria dan juga Yoona untuk pemotretan hari ini. Sebuah studio yang di desain dengan gaya Victorian. Luhan melihat sekeliling, dia melihat banyak orang baru yang tidak seperti orang China kebanyakan. Mungkin Yoona membawa beberapa kru dari Korea? Mungkin saja.

Berjalan menuju kearah ruang make up, Luhan kemudian duduk disana. Memperhatikan lehernya yang telah bersih itu. Terima kasih untuk Victoria yang memberikan _'obat yang tepat'_ untuk _'alerginya'_. Seorang _make up artist_ kemudian datang, tersenyum kearah Luhan. Itu adalah Nana— _make up artist_ yang biasanya menangani Luhan—dan mulai mengoleskan make up diwajah Luhan.

"Kau akan dipasangkan dengan model dari Korea, kau sudah dengar?" Nana mulai mengoleskan bedak padat di bawah mata Luhan—setelah sebelumnya menyembunyikan mata panda itu dengan _concelar_ —dengan kuas _make up_.

"Um." Jawab Luhan dengan gumaman, "Tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Tutup matamu." Perintah Nana saat tangannya mulai mengusak _eyeliner_ _g_ _el_ itu di kelopak atas Luhan untuk memberikan garis tegas—dan sedikit nakal—dimata _doe_ itu. "Dia tampan. Aku baru saja melihatnya. Berkulit _tan_ seksi tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan yang berkulit putih pucat."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Luhan tidak tertarik. "Aku akan pastikan seperti apa tampannya dia nanti. Kau selalu mengatakan model yang kau temui tampan."

"Kau harus melihatnya nanti." Suara Nana terdegar ringan dengan senyum berhias rona merah, "Kau akan _crossdressing_ lagi?" Tanya Nana saat memoleskan _lipstick_ berwarna _pink gloss_ _y_ itu.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit konsep androgini, mungkin?" jawab Luhan tidak yakin, "Lagian, _hair stylist_ -ku bilang tidak untuk rambut panjang hari ini. Aku akan tampil _manly_ hari ini"

Nana menahan tawanya. Tidak seberani itu untuk meledakkan tawanya, "Ya, kau akan _manly_ kali ini."

 **"Apa dia sudah datang?"**

Luhan dan Nana kemudian melihat kearah wanita yang baru saja bicara dalam bahasa korea itu. seorang perempuan dengan tubuh meliuk sempurna; dada penuh dan sintal. Menantang dengan belahan dada terbuka dan dress berwarna hitam ketat membalut tubuhnya. Bibir merah merona, dengan eyeliner tebal yang membungkus matanya yang berwarna coklat hazel—efek _softlens_ —dengan wajah yang siap menggoda iman para lelaki.

 **"Tuan Oh Sehun bersama dengan asistennya** **, Tuan Oh Sehun, d** **ia sedang menuju kesini, Nona.."**

 _Oh Sehun? Orang ini mengenal Oh Sehun? Dia mengenal Sehun?_

 **"Apa aku sudah cantik?"** Luhan mengernyit saat matanya menemukan wanita itu menatap dirinya dicermin dengan tatapan yang penuh godaan sensual, **"Dia tidak akan menolakku bukan?"** mengecapkan bibirnya. **"Dia tidak akan bisa lari lagi."**

"Luhan.. kau harus berganti kostum." Ucap Xian datang dari arah belakang, membuyarkan fokusnya pada wanita itu. Itu bukan karena Luhan tergoda dengan lekuk tubuhnya, hanya saja Luhan terlalu penasaran. Dia tidak suka entah mengapa, saat wanita itu menyebut nama Sehun dengan nada yang menjijikan, menurutnya.

Namun Luhan tidak memikirkan itu, mencoba tidak peduli dan beralih menatap satu cup _ice americano_ yang ada ditangan Xian dengan mata penuh binar, "Ganti kostum dan baru kau bisa mendapatkan kopimu!" ucap Xian, membuat Luhan harus memberengut.

* * *

 **ÃÃÃ**

* * *

Sehun datang ketempat membosankan penuh lampu _blitz_ dan melewatkan beberapa tumpukan dokumen pentingnya hanya untuk melihat Luhan yang datang menyambutnya. Atau setidaknya dia melihat Luhan yang tengah berpose dengan begitu berbeda. Melihat Luhan yang melakukan _pose_ didepan kamera sebenarnya memberi sensasi sendiri bagi Sehun. Apalagi jika Luhan yang memberikan ekspresi menggoda—walau hanya lewat tatapan mata.

Sehun datang hanya untuk Luhan. Tidak untuk mendapati wanita yang dia tidak ingin lihat wajahnya ada dihadapannya. Memeluknya dan menempelkan bongkahan payudara sintalnya itu didadanya. Mengalunkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan kemudian memberikan senyuman menggoda.

 ** _Bukan._**

Sehun tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita yang pernah mencampakannya itu lagi. Hyuna. Kesialan apa yang membawanya bertemu dengan wanita ini lagi? Sehun sudah melupakan wanita ini.

"Hyuna, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu." Jawabnya dengan senyum menggoda. Melesakkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun dan berbisik disana, _"because, i miss you so much, daddy."_

Bukan bisikan Hyuna yang membuat Sehun tertegun. Bukan karena bisikan yang membawa kenangan masa lalu hubungan yang dia jalin dengan Hyuna dulu, bukan juga karena preferensi hubungan yang mereka pilih saat pacaran, bukan karena itu. Melainkan matanya terpasung saat dia melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, tidak percaya atau apapun itu. Sehun tidak bisa membacanya.

" _Daddy, i miss you much_ ~" dan satu kecupan Hyuna di pipinya membuat _ice americano_ ditangan Luhan jatuh.

Sekarang Sehun tahu, apa yang dimaksud Kris kemarin tentang daftar model yang Yoona gunakan untuk brand barunya kali ini. Hyuna ada diantara salah satu dari mereka. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoona untuk itu, karena Yoona tidak tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Hyuna dulu. Dan Hyuna tidak seharusnya ada disini.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Ucapkan selamat datang pada Chanyeol dan selamat ... (isi sendiri buat Hyuna).

Aku ga pede banget sama cerita ini. Soal NC-nya.. rasanya chapter ini ga rapi aja tulisannya. TTTT Sploshing-nya gagal banget. Sorry.. dan entahlah aku ngerasa chapter ini chapter gagal dan rasanya ngambang. Atau emang aku aja yang jadi sensi? Efek PMS kali ya ?

Maaf udah updatenya lama, ceritanya ga memuaskan. TTTT maaf banget. TT *sungkem sama reader satu-satu*

Btw aku ga bisa janjiin bisa update cepet, apalagi ngasih jadwal update. /ditoyor/

Kritik dan saran silakan, review seikhlasnya juga bole. Chapter depan deh di usahain lebih baik. Maafkeun aku.. *bow*

* * *

 _With love,_

 _25 Maret 2016_

 _DeathSugar_


	7. Believe me, and I will protect you

Possession (Doll Alive)

.

 _Story Belong to me_ , **DeathSugar**

.

.

Happy reading and enjoy~

.

.

* * *

Perasaan asing itu datang lagi. Bukan karna sentuhan Sehun atau karena Sehun berada didepannya dengan tatapan mendominasi dan intimidatif. Bukan karena itu. Perasaan asing kali ini terasa lebih berbeda; menyesakkan dibagian dada; terasa sakit tapi Luhan tidak cukup mengerti untuk memahami itu—atau dia menolak untuk menyadari bahwa dia tengah cemburu.

Luhan keluar dan bersiap untuk pemotretan solonya setelah Xian memberitahu bahwa gilirannya sudah tiba. Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan kostum desain dari Yoona yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Berjalan dengan Xian dibelakangnya yang memberikan satu cup ice americano untuknya. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah saat rasa pahit kopi itu menyentuh lidahnya, seakan memberikan suntikan energi baru untuknya. Walau setelahnya senyum di bibirnya menguap saat sepasang coklat jernih miliknya menemukan wanita yang dia lihat di cermin tadi memeluk Sehun dengan _intens_. Luhan bisa melihat wanita itu menempelkan bongkahan payudaranya di dada Sehun, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dengan kepala yang melesak di perpotongan leher Sehun. Luhan memberengut untuk itu, dia tidak suka.

Kemudian Luhan baru manyadari jika tempat yang wanita itu endus—dia terlihat sedang berbisik kearah Sehun, setelahnya—adalah salah satu favorit Luhan dari Sehun. Luhan ingat jika tempat itu yang ia gunakan untuk bersandar saat dia lelah setelah seks panjangnya dengan Sehun. Luhan kesal, marah, kecewa, dia tidak suka. Namun dia terlalu bingung untuk bagaimana dia harus bereaksi saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin datang kearah mereka berdua dan seolah terlihat seperti _kurang kerjaan_ dan marah-marah; menyuruh wanita itu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan itu di depan banyak orang, itu tidak akan baik.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Sehun katakan pada wanita itu (mereka menggunakan _bahasa ibu_ ), dia hanya menangkap dengan jelas saat Sehun mengatakan kata 'Hyuna' dari bibir tipis miliknya. Luhan bisa merasakan matanya memanas dengan hal asing itu semakin menyesakkan dan kemudian mencekik di tenggorokan. Sehun melihatnya, Luhan yakin itu. Pria keturunan Korea itu menatapnya, namun mulutnya membisu saat manik coklat jernihnya menatap manik sekelam malam milik Sehun. Seolah Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk mendorong tubuh wanita itu menjauh dari dirinya. Walau setelahnya, yang Luhan inginkan tidak terjadi.

Sehun hanya mematung menatapnya dan wanita itu semakin terlihat sensual saat mengarahkan bibirnya ke wajah tampan bak sang dewa Olympus itu.

Kakinya mendadak terasa melemas dengan saraf yang menegang. Luhan tidak terlalu tuli untuk menangkap kalimat yang wanita itu ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris. Dia mendengar dengan sangat jelas walau itu lirih.

" _Daddy, i miss you much_ ~"

Luhan mendadak merasa dihianati saat ia melihat dengan jelas bibir wanita itu menyentuh sisi pipi Sehun. Menyentuh dengan begitu lembut dan senyuman menggoda untuk Sehun. Matanya seolah dibuat sayu dengan kesan nakal yang ketara. Luhan mendadak lemas, sarafnya yang tadi menegang seakan putus. _Ice americano_ yang ada ditangannya jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Matanya semakin memanas dan napasnya mendadak tercekat.

Luhan mungkin saja akan jatuh jika Xian tidak menahannya di belakang. Membalik dirinya dan kemudian menarik Luhan menjauh secepatnya sebelum ada orang yang melihat sang model ingin menangis. Luhan hampir saja terjatuh saat tersandung kakinya sendiri, tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan itu membuat Xian kasian.

Xian juga tidak bodoh. Xian seorang _Korean_ yang besar di China. Dia tidak buta dengan _bahasa ibu_ yang dia gunakan saat dia kanak-kanak sebelum akhirnya ayah dan ibunya pindah ke China untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Claire. Xian tahu dan sangat paham apa yang Sehun dan wanita itu bicarakan.

Mereka mengenal satu sama lain dan Xian tahu mereka pernah menjalin sesuatu yang dalam; lebih dari sebuah ikatan pertemanan.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan pemotretan? Jika tidak—" Xian tak lagi melanjutkan ketika Luhan tersenyum kearahnya, seakan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Semua sudah menunggu. Ayo selesaikan pemotretan dan kita bisa pulang.. tiba-tiba aku rindu cake buatan Yixing. Xian, bisa kita mampir kesana nanti?"

Xian mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku juga merindukan teh buatan Xiumin, lagian."

Menatap punggung Luhan mulai mendengarkan _briefing_ dari kru dan sang photographer, Xian mendesah. Merasa pusing dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dari sini Xian bisa melihat Sehun bersama wanita yang bernama Hyuna itu duduk di salah satu kursi. Xian bisa melihat wajah datar Oh Sehun—terlihat sekali tidak tertarik—namun Xian tidak bisa menyimpulkan itu. Oh Sehun begitu sulit ditebak. Apa yang terlihat belum tentu seperti apa yang pria itu pikirkan.

Xian mendesah lagi, memperhatikan Luhan yang mulai berpose di depan kamera seakan berkata lewat tatapan matanya. Tatapan matanya kosong, tidak fokus. Namun Xian tidak bisa berbohong jika Luhan masih terlihat begitu mempesona.

Rambut coklat madunya disulap berwarna _lavender_ dengan _highlight_ _rose,_ bertahtakan fedora warna hitam dengan garis ikat kulit warna coklat yang melingkari fedoranya, terlihat begitu manis dan cocok untuk Luhan. Blazer warna putih dengan dalaman sebuah t-shirt warna hitam—ingatkan Xian untuk Luhan tidak membuka blazer itu, karena sungguh T-shirtnya benar-benar kurang bahan; dalam artian bagian sampingnya berpotongan lebar, menontonkan sisi samping Luhan yang menggoda; putih bersih tanpa cela—namun sayangnya itu tidak bisa Xian cegah.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya di fedora miliknya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis—dengan tatapan terkesan pasrah yang membuat Luhan terlihat seakan menggoda—yang otomatis membuat blazer yang Luhan kenakan tersikngkap. Menontonkan t-shirt shirtless miliknya dengan bagian sisi samping tubuh Luhan yang terlihat dengan _nipple_ yang mengintip.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" suara wanita disamping kiri Xian terdengar. Xian melihat Sehun yang tersedak air mineralnya sendiri saat dia melihat Luhan yang berpose didepan kamera. Luhan menurunkan blazernya sebatas perpotongan tekukan siku dengan mengangkat dagu begitu arogan dan tatapan yang fokus ke kamera. Memamerkan kulit lengannya yang putih dan tulang selangka yang siap membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dibawah pesonanya.

Xian menelan ludahnya sendiri, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan setelahnya. Rasanya sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Luhan terlihat lebih ekspresif dan nakal.

Luhan melepas blazer putihnya dengan gaya sensual, membiarkan sisi samping tubuhnya terekspos saat dia menyampirkan blazer itu di pundaknya, gerakan sensual dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Xian ingin menjerit saat setelahnya Luhan melepas fedora yang bertahta dikepalanya dan menggigit ujung fedora itu.

Napas Xian tercekat saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang menatap sekilas kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan kembali memfokuskan tatapan mata sekelam malam itu pada Luhan. Tatapan Sehun begitu sulit diartikan.

Xian berharap setelah ini dia tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya dan berakhir menjadi pengangguran.

* * *

...

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hari ini?" Xian kembali memulai ceramahnya saat Luhan baru saja duduk disalah satu kursi _cafe_ langganannya setelah tadi ia pergi kearah Yixing yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman berhiaskan lesung pipit saat meminta pesanannya. "Kau kehilangan kuasa atas dirimu sendiri? Posemu tadi—"

"Aku hanya melakukan _fanservice_. Fansku akan su—"

" _Fanservice_ tidak dengan memamerkan tubuhmu, Han." Mendesah, "Kau hampir membuatku kehilangan napas saat kau melepas blazer desain Nona Oh dengan t-shirt kurang bahan dan salah potong itu yang berakhir dengan—ya Tuhan.. kau sebenernya kenapa? Kau tahu reaksi apa yang Oh Sehun tadi berikan?" Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh! Sekan mengancamku jika aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan dalam sekali hembusan napasnya."

"Kau berlebihan sekali Xian."

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mereka mengarahkanmu untuk itu?" Tanya Xian dan Luhan menggeleng lagi untuk jawabannya.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanku saat aku melihat Sehun dan wanita itu begitu mesra. Jika wanita itu bisa menggoda kenapa aku tidak?" meletakkan kepalanya di meja cafe, dan mendesah panjang. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak suka dengan Sehun dan wanita itu yang begitu menyebalkan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Tapi Photographer Li bilang, hasilnya bagus" Ucapnya dengan bibir memberengut, yang dibalas Xian dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja bagus, pose tadi begitu menggoda dan Xian harus akui, Luhan tidak pernah mengecewakan jika sudah berada di depan lensa kamera.

"Dia baru bilang dia bilang mencintaiku dan kenapa sekarang dia malah dengan model wanita itu. Menyebalkan sekali Oh Sehun itu." Luhan menggerutu. Rasanya masih sangat menyesakkan dibagian dadanya saat dia mengingat Sehun dan wanita tadi yang terlihat begitu intim.

"Kau cemburu?"

Luhan mendesah lesu, "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja... aku tidak suka melihatnya dengan wanita itu."

"Kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri dan kau berani melakukan seks dengannya?" kali ini Xian berujar pelan—hampir seperti bisikan, "Kau benar-benar—"

Luhan memotong, "Tidak begitu. Hanya saja aku takut jika Sehun akan sama dengan William yang membuangku. Aku takut jika Sehun meninggalkanku setelah tahu jika Baba... kau tahu maksudku, Xian. Ditinggalkan berarti aku akan sendirian dan kesepian lagi. Kesepian dan sendiri itu rasanya menyakitkan."

Xian tidak langsung menjawab saat ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba berdering. Tanpa pesan masuk. Memilih untuk membaca pesan itu lebih dulu dan membalasnya—Xian terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan dia balas; terlihat dari beberapa kali bibirnya ia gigit dan menekan-nekan layar ponselnya –seperti tengah menulis dan menghapus- ; dan kemudian mendesah.

"Sehun tidak terlihat seperti itu, kupikir." Lanjut Xian, "Dia terlihat sungguh-sungguh denganmu."

"Bagaimana jika dia hanya terobsesi sama seperti aku yang terobsesi padanya?"

Xian memutar bola matanya malas, ingin memukul Luhan dengan daftar menu yang ada dihadapannya ini untuk menyadarkan Luhan tentang perasaannya sendiri. Luhan masih menolak dengan alasan _'aku mugkin terobsesi'_.

"Jika dia hanya terobsesi padamu, kurasa dia tidak akan mengabaikan wanita itu dan berakhir menunggu di depan apartemen kita saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Menyerahkan ponsel miliknya pada Luhan, Xian nyengir, "Sehun dan Asistennya yang menyebalkan itu sedang menunggu di lobi apartemenmu.. kurasa kalian harus bicara sebelum Oh Sehun itu membuat onar disana.."

* * *

...

* * *

Oh Sehun selalu tenang biasanya. Tenang, tidak punya hati, arogan, dan pemaksa. Setidaknya itu yang dia –dan orang disekelilingnya- pikir. Namun tidak dengan hari ini. Moodnya benar-benar buruk. Hyuna menghancurkan semuanya. Mengganggunya seakan semua di masa lalu tidak ada. Sungguh, Sehun tidak berpikir jika dia masih memiliki perasaan pada artis itu. sama sekali tidak. Sehun sudah melupakannya, walau Sehun akui penghianatan yang Hyuna lakukan memberikan rasa sakit hati tersendiri baginya, tapi itu dulu.

Dan ketika ia melihat Luhan yang begitu menggoda, itu membuatnya merasa frustasi. Sehun tahu dan paham, dunia model atau artis kadang menuntut untuk melakukan itu. tapi ketika Luhan yang melakukannya, Sehun tidak suka. Melihat Luhan yang dengan begitu berani berbagi kulit putih tanpa cela itu pada lensa kamera, itu menyulut amarahnya. Dan ditambah Hyuna yang mengganggu dan membuatnya kehilangan Luhan-nya saat sesi pemotretan selesai membuatnya hampir meledak.

Sehun butuh Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Setidaknya tentang Hyuna.

Luhan begitu merubah dirinya, menjajahnya dan seakan mengendalikan Sehun tanpa bisa Sehun cegah. Menjajah dirinya untuk selalu bersikap posesif dan lebih memilih mengurung Luhan di dalam kamarnya agar tidak seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Perasaannya pada Luhan seakan tidak bisa di akal oleh otaknya yang selalu berpikir secara rasional. Cintanya berpusat untuk memiliki seutuhnya, **_posesif_**.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" suara familiar itu membuat Sehun setidaknya merasa lega. Luhan datang dengan Xian yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan menenteng dua kantung plastik yang Sehun yakini berisi _cake_ manis dengan banyak krim dan juga gula yang tentu saja tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama wanita itu?"

Luhan tersenyum (senyum tipis), namun senyum itu seakan mampu menampar Sehun tentang dia yang melukai perasaan malaikat yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut itu. mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan, melangkah mendekat dan seakan ingin meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya—Sehun ingin mengutarakan semua perasaannya—walau selanjutnya yang dia dapati adalah Luhan yang melangkah mundur saat tangan Sehun hampir menyentuh pundaknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau kotor, Sehun." Ucap Luhan lirih, kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir bawahnya yang dia gigit; gugup. "Kau setidaknya harus mencuci tanganmu dulu dengan banyak antiseptik."

Sehun mengernyit, menatap kedua telapak tangan kokohnya. Sehun tidak merasa jika tangannya kotor seperti yang Luhan bilang. "Lu.. aku—"

"Kau juga seharusnya mandi dan ganti bajumu dulu sebelum kau kesini, kau bau dan terlihat kotor." Luhan menunduk semakin dalam, memainkan jemari tangannya di ujung hoodie coklat tua miliknya, "Sehun, sejak kapan kau memakai _cologne_ wanita?"

Sehun paham, dia _kotor_ dan Luhan tidak menyukai _bau parfum_ di setelan jas miliknya. Mendesah dengan kepala yang terserang migrain mendadak untuk memahami jalan pikiran Luhan, "Chanyeol, bisakah kau bawakan aku pakaian baru? Aku butuh sekarang juga!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Maafkan aku." Itu adalah suara Sehun yang baru saja keluar selesai dari membersihkan dirinya karena _dia kotor_ dengan handuk yang masih mengalung di lehernya. Celana pendek selutut warna coklat tua dengan T-shirt warna putih berkerah O adalah pakaian yang Chanyeol berikan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol yang datang dengan keadaan napas putus-putus dan keringat yang mengucur dari dahi menuruni pipi.

Mereka hanya berdua, karena Xian pergi beberapa jam yang lalu (itu karena Sehun mengusirnya secara paksa dengan Park Chanyeol sebagai tumbal). Sehun ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan Luhan. Ingin menjelaskan tentang dia dan Hyuna pada si mungil itu. Dan Sehun berani bertaruh, adanya Xian diantara mereka akan semakin mempersulit keadaan, terutama untuk dirinya. Xian yang cerewet itu sulit sekali untuk diajak bernegosiasi.

Luhan masih diam dan lebih memilih menyesap cairan pekat berkafein dalam cangkir putih miliknya daripada membalas sapaan Sehun. Matanya tidak menatap kearah Sehun dan lebih memilih fokus pada acara TV yang membosankan.

Menahan amarahnya yang kembali tersulut namun Sehun masih bisa menahannya, Sehun tidak ingin membuat si mungil itu semakin mendiaminya. Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sofa—tepat disebelah Luhan—dan mengambil satu sendok _red velvet_ dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. "Kau marah?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku dan Hyuna memang memiliki hubungan.." Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, "... tapi itu dulu. Itu juga sudah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku pacaran dengannya saat aku dan Hyuna bertemu ketika kami berada di London. Aku kuliah dan dia memulai karirnya sebagai model disana. Aku mengenalnya dan ya.. aku menyukainya dan kemudian kami menjalin hubungan."

"Jika wanita itu hanya mantan kekasihmu, kenapa dia masih memanggilmu _daddy_? Kau bukan ayahnya, lagian." ucap Luhan lirih. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masih tetap mengunci sepasang kelereng jernihnya pada Sehun. "Dan dia bahkan menciummu didepan umum."

Menyugar helaian surai berwarna _lavender_ dengan _highlight rose_ itu, "Aku suka warna rambut barumu ngomong-ngomong. Terlihat manis." Tersenyum, "Aku dan Hyuna memilih preferensi _daddykink_ untuk hubungan kami dulu. Hyuna yang mengenalkannya padaku saat aku berusia dua puluh tahun."

" _Daddykink_?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Preferensi gaya dalam seks. Singkatnya, selama aku dan dia –dulu pacaran- dalam kegiatan intim seksualitas dia memanggilku _daddy_ dan aku memanggilnya _babygirl._ " Sehun tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ketika Luhan masih menaruh perhatian untuknya. "Dan hubungan kami berakhir saat dia meninggalkanku untuk menjadi seorang artis. Dia mencurangiku dengan produser yang menjanjikannya debut. Dan ya, sungguh aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengannya."

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan sarat dengan ketidakpercayaan. "Tapi dia terlihat masih menyukai—"

"Uangku." Potong Sehun. Mengusap sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyum tipisnya, "Dia mencintai uangku. Bukan aku. Hyuna mungkin tahu jika Yoona adalah kakak perempuanku dan seperti yang kau tahu.. dia ada disini."

Hening menguasai mereka untuk beberapa saat. Sehun menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia katakan—yang dia harap tidak akan membuat Luhan sakit hati, menggingat betapa sensitif dan sulit dimengertinya makhluk manis ini. Sehun sebenarnya menyadari jika Luhan masih terlihat ragu padanya. Sehun bisa melihat si mungil itu seperti menahan dirinya, namun Sehun tidak cukup mengerti itu tentang perasaan Sehun atau justru tentang Luhan sendiri.

Memilih untuk mendekat kearah Luhan dan menarik Luhan diatas pangkuannya. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatap tepat kearah manik mata miliknya. Sehun bisa merasakan napas Luhan yang berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Si mungil itu terlihat begitu gugup dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Lu, aku bertanya dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk dengan jemari tangannya meremas kain dari t-shirt yang Sehun kenakan. "Aku bertanya dan seharusnya kau menjawab. Dan.." menarik dagu Luhan untuk membawa tatapan mata Luhan yang terlihat tidak fokus, Luhan terlihat memiliki banyak pikiran dikepala kecilnya itu. dan Sehun tidak suka jika ia merasa diabaikan. Terlebih itu Luhan. "... jika seseorang bertanya padamu, kau seharusnya menatapnya dan bukan menunduk seperti tadi."

Sehun memiliki kesabaran yang terbatas, dan menangani Luhan yang merajuk—Sehun anggap Luhan tengah merajuk, Sehun bisa melihatnya dari Luhan yang tidak menolak saat Sehun menariknya diatas pangkuannya—bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia tangani semudah dia mengurus tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Sehun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan menahan dirinya untuk meledak, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang harus dia _hukum._

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja Sehun pikirkan? Menghukum Luhan? Mereka bahkan belum membuat kesepakatan untuk itu. bertemu dengan Hyuna hari ini memunculkan sisi gelapnya yang lama dia kubur didasar hatinya. Dan Sehun tidak terlalu gila untuk melakukan itu secara sepihak, apalagi itu Luhan. Luhan bahkan tidak mengerti tentang preferensi seks yang dia jalani dengan Hyuna dulu, dan menggunakan _punishment and reward_ untuk Luhan mungkin akan membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun begitu kejam. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk itu. Sehun juga tidak keberatan untuk hubungan _normal_ yang akan dia jalani dengan Luhan nanti. Tapi sebelum Sehun memikirkan tentang itu, Sehun lebih memilih untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang perasaan Luhan padanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi.. apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara tegas dan mutlak. Mata sekelam malamnya masih tetap memasung Luhan untuk menaruh fokus pada dirinya. Sehun bisa melihat dari mata Luhan yang terlihat ragu. "Luhan.. jawab! Kau tidak bisu!"

Luhan membuka bibir mungilnya walau setelah ia menutup lagi, ragu dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan dan memilih untuk mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun. Bibirnya rasanya mendadak menjadi begitu kelu dan seluruh kosa katanya menguap layaknya asap. Sehun yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. Ayahnya yang akan marah jika Luhan membangkang atau ketika Luhan tidak menurut. Menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidatif dan kekuasaan yang mutlak. "Sehun.. aku.. a-aku tidak tahu.." kepalanya mencoba untuk menunduk lagi, namun Sehun lebih dulu menahannya dan mencengkeram rahang miliknya tidak terlalu kuat, namun cukup untuk membuat Luhan merasakan matanya mulai memanas karena takut. "Aku takut.. ketika aku benar-benar jatuh dalam kuasamu—maksudku.. ketika aku jatuh cinta padamu—kau akan meninggalkanku. A-aku... Sehun.. kumohon jangan marah."

Melihat rahang Sehun yang mengeras dengan tatapan mata yang memarah, Luhan merasa napasnya semakin berat dengan sesuatu yang mencengkeram di tenggorokannya, pandangannya memburam dan selanjutnya satu air matanya jatuh, "Kumohon jangan marah. Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika kau tahu siapa aku. Aku juga takut jika kau tidak mencintaiku.. melainkan hanya rasa obsesi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jika aku hanya terobsesi padamu?!" Amarah Sehun kembali tersulut dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menyentak si mungil itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Luhan bisa berpikir jika dia hanya terobsesi, sementara Sehun merasa dia benar-benar jatuh dalam kuasa Luhan. Menjajah dirinya dengan perasaan yang paling dia hindari selama ini. Sehun merasa dirinya hampir diatas batas kesabarannya dan memilih untuk memindahkan Luhan dari atas pangkuannya. "Demi apapun aku mencintaimu! Aku masih sadar jika perasaanku padamu bukan obsesi. Aku akui awalnya aku memang hanya terobsesi tapi kemudian aku sadari itu bukan obsesi; hanya keinginan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya!" mendesah dan menyugar rambut hitamnya dengan kasar, "Sungguh.. bagaimana bisa kau meragukanku bahkan setelah kita melakukan seks?! Kau harusnya menolak jika kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri!"

Mengambil napasnya dalam dan menatap marah kearah Luhan. "Atau justru sebenarnya kau hanya terobsesi kepadaku?!"

"Sehun.. kumohon jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku—"

"Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku! Dan kau bahkan cemburu pada Hyuna? Demi Tuhan.. apa yang ada dipikiranmu?!"

"Sehun.. Aku—"

"Jangan membantah! Aku tidak butuh—"

"Kubilang dengarkan aku!" Luhan menjerit, tangannya mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh deras menuruni pipi. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali ketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri, membuat setiap tarikan napasnya terasa begitu sesak dan sakit, "A-aku.. takut ketika aku mulai bergantung padamu... kau.." napasnya terputus karena sebuah isakan ribut, ".. akan meninggalkanku seperti yang dulu William lakukan padaku. Meninggalkan aku sendiri dan aku merasa begitu kesepian ketika keluargaku menuntutku begitu banyak—aku takut ditinggalkan lagi Sehun. Rasanya sakit sekali.. ketika keluargaku tahu jika aku menyimpang.. dan mereka seakan tidak bisa menerimanya. Ditinggalkan dan kesepian rasanya sakit sekali Sehun.. maka dari itu aku.. aku menahan diriku untuk tidak terikat pada siapapun. Aku takut ditinggalkan lagi."

Hening sejenak, Luhan mengambil napas begitu dalam dan mengusap air matanya lagi dengan punggung tangannya, "Kumohon.. Sehun.. jangan benci aku.."

Sehun perlahan melunak, amarahnya yang dia tahan perlahan menguap saat dia melihat punggung sempit itu bergetar karena tangis. Luhan beberapa kali terbatuk, dan Sehun tidak setega itu untuk melihat Luhan menangis dan memilih untuk mendekat kearah Luhan. "Berdiri!" ucapnya tenang dengan matanya yang tetap terkunci pada Luhan yang meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di tekukan lututnya dan mengabaikan perintah Sehun. Melihat Luhan yang membangkang membuat Sehun kesal. Sehun sudah terlalu banyak bersabar dengan Luhan hari ini. "Luhan, aku bilang berdiri!"

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan mulai melepaskan pelukan pada lututnya, menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua kakinya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi begitu mudah hanya karena tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis. Sehun begitu terpikat pada si mungil ini. Luhan mengikatnya begitu kuat bahkan tanpa Luhan sadari. Apapun yang ada pada Luhan seakan candu bagi Sehun. Dan bagaimana Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun membencinya?

Adalah hal yang mustahil bisa Sehun lakukan.

"Jangan menangis.." kata Sehun ketika ia menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Membawa tubuh mungil yang masih terisak itu dalam dekapannya. Tangan kokohnya mengusap punggung sempit itu lembut. Menepuk punggung Luhan sesekali—Sehun lakukan itu untuk membuat napas Luhan lebih tenang—dan menghujani pucuk kepala Luhan dengan kecupan lembut. "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu kesepian. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa _menjagamu_ jika kau bahkan meragukanku?"

"Tapi kau mungkin saja meninggalkanku jika Baba-ku akan membunuhmu karena tahu aku berkencan denganmu." Ucap Luhan lirih, "Atau kau akan meninggalkanku untuk orang lain yang lebih baik dariku.."

"Tak seorangpun yang mampu menyentuh Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun dengan ukiran melengkung keatas saat Luhan mengeratkan pelukan dipinggangnya. "Siapa yang berani berurusan dengan Oh Sehun ini? Termasuk Baba-mu mungkin." Satu ukiran melengkung keatas kembali tercetak di bibir Sehun, "Aku akan berpikir tentang seseorang yang lebih baik darimu. Jika kau selalu membangkang dan melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi—memamerkan tubuhmu pada lensa kamera—mungkin aku aka melakukan itu."

"Sehun.. aku janji tidak akan membangkang." Luhan memberengut saat menyebut nama Sehun. "Kau janji jika kau tidak akan berubah bahkan jika wanita itu datang lagi? Bagaimnapun dia mengenalmu lebih dulu daripada aku." Suara lirih Luhan terbenam dalam dekapannya, namun Sehun masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku janji. Hyuna hanya masa lalu."

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Luhan lirih seraya menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. "Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu."

Memilih untuk membalas pernyataan Luhan barusan dengan satu kecupan manja nan dalam di bibir si mungil itu. meraupnya dalam dan menuntut. Membuat punggung Luhan bahkan harus sedikit melengkung kebelakang, dengan jemari tangannya yang mencengkeram _t-shirt_ yang Sehun kenakan saat Sehun menekan ciuman panas mereka. Menghiasi dengan tarian lidah rumit dan klasik dan hisapan yang kuat. Sehun selalu menyukai rasa manis bibir Luhan yang lembut.

Luhan layaknya narkotika baginya, memiliki zat adiktif yang berbahaya baginya. Membuat Sehun ingin untuk lebih dan lebih lagi. Menelusupkan jemari kokohnya masuk kedalam kaus putih lengan panjang yang Luhan kenakan dan bermain dengan punggung Luhan. Mengantarkan gelayar gairah untuk si mungil yang kini mulai kehilagan kendali dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba menggesekkan kejantanan miliknya pada milik Sehun dengan susah payah.

Luhan ingin Sehun saat ini.

Menyadari Luhan yang berada dipuncak gairahnya, Sehun melepas tautan mereka, menyatukan dahinya dengan Luhan, "Lu.. aku tidak ingin Victoria atau Yoona membunuhku. Kau masih ada pemotretan besok! Dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu _terpeleset dan alergi_ lagi."

Demi Tuhan, Sehun menginginkan Luhan juga saat ini! Lebih dari apapun!

* * *

...

* * *

Menyesap kopi miliknya dan menyerahkan amplop coklat itu pada wanita cantik dihadapannya dengan senyuman layaknya seorang idiot, "Itu yang kau minta _Jie_.."

"Kau memanggilku _'Jie'_?" Wanita dengan setelan kantor rapi itu tersenyum miring, menangkap gelagat tidak beres dari pria yang ada dihadapannya itu, "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku _Jie_ lagi sejak kau pulang dari London. Ku kira terlalu lama hidup dengan para rambut pirang membuatmu lebih nyaman dengan memanggilku Victoria."

"Bagaimanapun kau tetap kakak perempuanku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu _Jiejie._ " Ucap pria dan kembali menyesap caira pekat berkafein itu. "Dan.. Ya, kau bisa buka hasil pemeriksaan Luhan."

Victoria mengangguk, menatap Kris—adik laki-lakinya yang dia anggap tidak terlalu berguna akhir-akhir ini—kemudian membuka amplop berwarna coklat itu. Ia mendesah lega.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semunya baiik-baik saja." Lanjut Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan akan memiliki adik ipar macam Oh Sehun." Gumam Victoria. "Dosa apa yang Bibi Mimi dan Paman Claire lakukan hingga anak kesayangan mereka jatuh dalam pesona iblis neraka bernama Oh Sehun.."

"Luhan menyukai Sehun karena menemukan kemiripan antara Sehun dengan Paman Claire, kupikir." Sahut Kris, "Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara Luhan menatap Sehun, ingin dikuasai dan berada dibawah kuasa Sehun. Dia salah mengartikan itu dengan _'Sehun mampu melindunginya dari apapun'_ Sama seperti yang paman dulu lakukan."

"Paman selalu memanjakannya, dan ya... itu membuat Luhan terlalu mengagumi paman Claire. Dan Oh Sehun? Sungguh.. manusia tidak punya hati seperti itu— _ck_ , apa yang sebenarnya Luhan dapatkan dari Oh Sehun itu?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, Luhan merasa Sehun mampu melindunginya. Kesalahan kita semua saat tahu dia menyimpang tentang orientasi seksualnya dan dia merasa disingkirkan. Luhan merasa ditinggalkan dan dia merasa kesepian. Itu begitu mempengaruhinya sampai sekarang!"

"Aku tahu saat itu begitu berat baginya. Dia merasa Paman dan Bibi tidak menyayanginya lagi dan dengan sifat sensitipnya itu membuatnya merasa kita semua meninggalkannya. Aku tahu dia sensitif tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan _masochist_ ada di dalam otak kecilnya?" Victoria menggeleng tidak percaya, "Berada dibawah kuasa orang lain? Itu tidak masuk akal untukku."

"Itu karena kau bukan Luhan, dan kau tidak pernah mencoba memahami perasaan Luhan." Sahut Kris. Wajahnya mendadak berubah kesal. Salah satu hal yang Kris tidak sukai dari Victoria adalah dia terlalu mandiri dan seakan bisa melakukan semua sendiri. Terlalu rasional dan cenderung otoriter, "Kadang perasaan tidak bisa diakal dengan nalar dan logika. Bagaimanapun, menurutku Sehun tidaklah terlalu buruk. Dia memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik."

"Dengan baik? Kau bercanda?" Victoria tersenyum mengejek, "Dia bahkan—"

"Aku yakin Sehun mampu menjaga Luhan, Qian _Jie_." Potong Kris. " _Jie_.. Luhan sudah dewasa. Dia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri. Kita semua; Paman, Bibi, Kylin, kau dan aku; terlalu mendiktenya sejak dulu. Biarkan Luhan memilih jalannya sendiri. Kita sudah cukup untuk melindunginya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi." Menghembuskan napasnya, tersenyum dan menatap Victoria dengan tatapan memelas, "Setidaknya, semua baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Paman dan Bibi tidak tahu. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan masih tertutup rapat. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Selamat siang _jie_. Kurasa kau perlu ke salon. Terlalu memikirkan masalah Luhan dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini membuat sedikit kerutan di dahimu."

Victoria menotot dan siap untuk memukul adiknya itu dengan tumit _heels_ miliknya jika saja Kris tidak lebih dulu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Astaga, Victoria tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran adiknya itu. Membiarkan Luhan dengan Oh Sehun bukanlah yang bisa dia setujui secara mudah.

Namun Victoria tidak bisa menyangkal jika Kris benar. Luhan sudah dewasa dan dia bisa memilih jalannya sendiri. Dan masalah Luhan serta Sehun akhir-akhir ini sepertinya benar membuat kerutan muncul di dahinya. Victoria juga butuh untuk memanjakan dirinya dan melupakan sedikit tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggunung.

* * *

...

* * *

Esok harinya, Sehun datang ke pemotretan—masih dengan Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya—yang membuat beberapa orang kru menatap mereka dengan tatapan kaget dan juga kagum. Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam saat mereka berpas-pasan dengan Yoona—sebuah formalitas—yang mengernyit heran melihat adiknya kembali kesini. Jika kemarin Sehun bilang dia kesini hanya untuk melihat desain koleksi musim semi miliknya, lantas untuk apa adik tampannya itu datang lagi?

Namun Yoona lebih memilih untuk menyimpan itu dalam pikirannya, terlalu rumit untuk mengerti adiknya itu. Namun ketika dia melihat model kesayangannya itu masuk dengan si munggil puppy yang lain, senyum Yoona mengembang penuh. Pikirannya kemudian mengambil kesimpulan sepihak tentang Sehun dan juga Luhan.

Luhan memberikan sebuah sapaan dan senyuman untuk Yoona dan kemudian menatap Victoria yang bersedekap dengan wajah yang terlihat ditekuk. Melihat aura tidak mengenakan dari wanita cantik yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Cepat _make up_ dirimu. Nana sudah didalam. Dan hari ini _partner_ untuk pemotretanmu juga ada disana. Bekerja dengan baik, Lu. Bulan depan kau akan mendapatkan libur yang kau mau." Ucap Victoria dan berlalu menyusul Yoona. Kalimat yang Victoria katakan tadi membuat Luhan tersenyum begitu cerah. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan liburan yang dia inginkan. Namun sebelum Victoria benar-benar hilang, Luhan masih bisa melihat Victoria yang menatap Xian dengan tatapan menusuk. Membuat Xian seketika mengerut takut.

" _Morning._ " Adalah hal pertama yang Luhan dapati ketika dia baru saja duduk di kursi ruang _make up_. Tadi adalah sapaan yang Luhan dapat dari laki-laki yang kini tengah memasrahkan dirinya untuk polesan make up, laki-laki berkulit _tan_ dengan wajah khas para _player_. Tengil namun siap untuk membuat para wanita (dan sebagian laki-laki _bottom_ ) bertekuk lutut dibawah pesonanya.

Namun Luhan tidak terlalu tertarik, karena Luhan sudah punya Sehun, tentu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oh Sehun, Luhan tidak menemukan laki-laki itu setelah sebelumnya Sehun mengirim pesan untuknya. Sehun ada disini, dan itu membuat Luhan mendadak merasa gugup. Ditambah dengan dia yang akan melakukan pemotretan dengan partnernya. Luhan takut jika Sehun mungkin cemburu?

"Aku akan menjadi partnermu hari ini." Suara asing itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan tersenyum saat laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Luhan membalasnya kemudian. "Aku Kim Jong In. Kau bisa memanggilku, Kai."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk bayangin Luhan dipemotretannya itu bayangin Luhan pas konser Reloaded Beijing (pas Medals / Our Tomorrow). Saya minjem outfit Luhan disana.

Untuk Hyuna dan Kai.. mereka masih akan ada sih, masalah mereka belom kelar.

Konfliknya ga berat-berat banget sih. Ujian hidup sudah susah dan aku ga pengen bikin HunHan ujian Hidupnya lebih berat dari ujian Tuhan. Ceritanya mungkin ga fluff banget.. tapi konfliknya ga bakal terlalu berat. Diusahakan yang pas-pas saja. ^^

Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan dan ga mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktunya untuk ripiyu di chapter lalu~

P.s : Nungguin Luhan crossdressing? Sabar ! akan segera direalisasikan.

P.s.s : boleh review seikhlasnya..

* * *

05th April 2015 (post : 06th April 2016)

 _With Love,_

DeathSugar


	8. RE-POST WITH UN-CUT Crossdressing

Possession [Doll Alive]

Story belong to me, DeathSugar

.

* * *

Bukan update hanya re-post tanpa cut. Setelah dapat masukan sama temen yang baca ff ini di blog aku, dan beberapa review juga. So.. untuk kelangsungan chapter depan biar ga bingungin aku repost lagi. Untuk yang tidak berkenan dengan sex scene, silakan skip. maklum author labil. xDDD

 **NO BASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **WARNING :**

 **NOT FOR UNDERAGE. NC21+**

 **Mature Content; Sex Content. Crossdressing. Paraphilia. Punishment and reward,**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading~ Enjoy~

Sorry for typos

.

.

* * *

Suara blitz kamera, arahan dari para kru dan photographer serta pekikan kegirangan dari beberapa kru wanita menjadi hiasan saat kedua model lintas negara itu beradu _pose_ di depan kamera. Itu adalah Luhan dan Kim Jong In—atau semua orang memanggilnya Kim Kai—yang menatap kamera dengan punggung mereka yang bersentuhan.

Luhan menggunakan busana berpotongan maskulin tapi dengan sentuhan feminin, Celana panjang hitam nan klasik dipadukan dengan atasan berupa mantel dan jaket berpotongan unik. Detail berupa ritsleting cantik, cukup menarik perhatian, dipermanis dengan topi pet diatas kepalanya. Kakinya dengan sepatu _boot_ bertumit agak tinggi – _brand_ yang Victoria luncurkan- berwarna senada dengan atasan yang Luhan kenakan.

Sedangkan Kai menggunakan _long coat_ warna hitam dengan dalaman _V neck_ , dan celana chino dengan warna gelap. Kai menggunakan sebuah fedora yang bertahta dikepalanya, dengan polesan make up tajam dibagian matanya—yang sungguh, setiap kali sorot mata lelah itu menaruh fokus pada kamera membuat para kru wanita memekik kegirangan.

Luhan membalik posisinya, mengibaskan rambut panjangnya—itu efek _hair extension_ dengan warna yang sudah dirubah menjadi lebih gelap—dan menyambut Kai yang kemudian menaruh fedora yang dia gunakan diatas kepala Luhan yang bertumpuk dengan topi petnya. Luhan dan Kai mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan sang photographer, melakukan _pose_ dengan baik. Tanpa peduli tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan oleh pria yang duduk sambil bersedekap dada, dan Xian yang duduk dibelakang Sehun dengan wajah pucat pasi dengan meremas kedua tangan rampingnya, serta Park Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Xian dengan duduk tidak nyaman.

Oh Sehun adalah alasan mereka untuk melakukan itu.

Terlebih ketika sesi kedua. Sehun sudah hampir meledak dan memporakporandakan studio ini. "Noona, apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia tidak perlu pakai rok untuk terlihat cantik!"

"Pakai rok? Dia tidak pakai rok! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Sahut Yoona kesal, "Dia hanya menggunakan _pea coat_ dan—" Yoona berdeham, "—karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping, itu terlihat seperti menggunakan rok."

"tapi itu untuk wanita. Dia laki-laki dan masih dengan penis." Sehun menggerang kesal, "Lalu apa-apaan rambut panjang tergerai dan…" Sehun menghela nafas, "… itu basah? Pemotretan macam apa ini?!"

"Sehunna.." Yoona mencoba bersabar, menghadapi Sehun dengan amarah tidak akan membuahkan hasil. "Kau harusnya tahu jika Luhan sering menggunakan konsep androgini seperti ini. Dan ini sudah biasa."

"Tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang— _what the fuck!_ " Sehun mengumpat keras saat Luhan yang bersandar pada bahu Kai dengan tangan mereka yang bersahut—jari kelingking mereka bertautan seakan mengikat janji—dengan _bracelet_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan keduanya. "Dia bahkan menyentuh Luhan!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, presdir Oh." Kali ini Victoria yang menyahut, "Profesi sebagai model sudah biasa melakukan _pose_ seperti itu."

"Diam kau, Wu. Aku tidak bicara padamu!"

"Tapi ini _brand_ -ku. Ini produk milikku dan aku berhak untuk ikut campur. Aku tidak tahu ada apa antara kau dan Luhan, tapi jika ini menyangkut pekerjaan—ingat jika Luhan adalah artis yang berada dibawah naunganku dan ini adalah brand milikku dan juga kakak perempuanmu; Yoona; yang dulu kau tolak—jadi kau tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur." Jawab Victoria dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Demi Bibi Mimi yang mengemis photo Luhan saat ini, Victoria benar-benar ingin menikam Oh Sehun dengan pisau belati. "Kau sedang luang sepertinya, Presdir Oh." Lanjut Victoria, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Bagaimana jika meregangkan otot dengan secangkir kopi?"

Sehun baru saja ingin membuka bibir untuk membalas ucapan Victoria, namun pekikan Xian dan beberapa kru wanita membuat Sehun benar-benar meradang.

Disana, Luhan dan Kai sedang berpose (yang menurut Sehun tidak masuk diakal) dimana Kai kemudian membiarkan kepalanya berada dipaha Luhan dan _pea coat_ yang Luhan kenakan sudah tidak membalut tubuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu, rancangan macam apa itu dan kapan Luhan berganti kostum, Luhan hanya mengenakan rancangan semacam piyama yang terbuka tiga kancing atasnya, menonjolkan tulang selangkanya dan sebuah _necklace_ warna silver dengan diamond sebagai liontinnya dan Kai yang menggunakan _ring_ dan juga _bracelet_ itu tengah menyugar rambutnya.

Sehun tertaawa hambar, merasakan kepalanya mendidih dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sehun tahu soal konsep androgini seperti ini, tapi dengan _skinship_ seperti itu—ayolah—Sehun masih tidak paham. Kenapa orang Asia menyukai _skinship_ —berkedok _fanservice_ —antar _idol_ seperti ini? Begitu menjijikan untuk Sehun. Namun dari segala hal itu Sehun paling benci adalah saat sesi terakhir, Kai yang berpose dibelakang Luhan, terlihat seperti berbisik dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti dengan tangan yang mengalung di leher Luhan, dia melepaskan necklace yang Luhan gunakan dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

Sehun akan menambahkan, _Luhan yang berhenti dari dunia model dan showbiz_ di daftar paling atas. Sehun masih mampu membiayai hidup Luhan tanpa si mungil itu harus bekerja dengan orang-orang asing yang mungkin bisa menyentuhnya.

Katakan Sehun posesif, karena dia memang posesif.

* * *

"Hai tampan, sudah makan siang?" Sehun melirik melalui ekor matanya saat dia melihat wanita yang paling dia hindari itu kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Menuntut untuk Sehun menaruh perhatiannya dengan merangkul lengan Sehun sensual. "Kau terlihat tidak baik? Bagaimana jika—"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku lagi, Hyuna? Kau merusak suasana sekali."

"Kau dingin sekali, Sehun." Suaranya terdengar dibuat lembut dan menggoda, "Bagaimana dengan satu cangkir kopi untuk rileks dengan coklat atau krim?"

"Pergi sebelum aku benar-benar habis kesabaranku. Kau mengganggu dan singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!"

Hyuna mendengus kesal saat melepas pelukan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. memilih untuk membenarkan rambut berwarna madu itu untuk kemudian dia sampirkan disisi kiri tubuhnya. Melepas satu kancing atas kemeja warna merah _maroon_ dengan belahan payudara yang mengintip. Begitu sensual dan menggoda. Bibirnya berwarna merah terang, menantang dengan garis _eyeliner_ layaknya sang Cleopatra, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Sehun sebaik mungkin.

Hyuna tidak menyerah dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Berapa kali aku bilang jika aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu.." Sehun mengatakan tanpa melirik wanita itu sedikitpun dan lebih fokus pada layar ponsel miliknya, "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah punya pacar dan tentu saja jauh lebih baik darimu."

Hyuna mendengus, "Dia bukan _babbygirl_ yang lebih baik dariku, _daddy._ " Tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan dibuat merajuk, " _Daddy_ , Hyuna jauh lebih baik. Hyuna bisa menjadi _good girl_ dan _bad girl_.. bukankah _daddy_ bilang jika Hyuna adalah yang terbaik?"

Meletakkan ponsel miliknya dimeja dan menyentuh helaian berwarna madu itu untuk Sehun sampirkan dibelakang telinga Hyuna. " _I'm not your daddy anymore._ Pulanglah dan kembali pada produser yang mendebutkanmu di Korea sana."

Tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak dari sana. Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli ketika Hyuna berteriak nyaring kearahnya saat itu, membuat beberapa kru untuk pemotetran hari ini dan juga Yoona menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik penuh tanya. Sehun tidak peduli itu, dia lebih memilih masuk di ruang _wardrobe_ , dimana Luhan berada saat itu.

Si mungilnya tengah meminum _iced americano_ dengan _cookies_ gandum ditangannya. Bibir tipisnya bergumam dan kemudian mengangguk saat mendengarkan apa yang wanita dihadapannya bicarakan. Itu adalah salah satu desainer perancang yang Yoona bawa dari Korea. Sehun mengenal wanita itu—yang mana dia kenal sebagai teman Yoona saat kuliah dulu; Tiffany Hwang—dan mereka ; Luhan dan Tiffany; kemudian tertawa bersama.

Sehun berdeham, berharap mencuri perhatian dari mereka berdua. Luhan menatap kearahnya dan kemudian tersenyum, dan Tiffany yang memberinya lambaian tangan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tiffany membuka suara, menatap Sehun dengan kening mengernyit, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ya. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku ingin bicara dengan model itu berdua."

Tiffany berdecak. Menatap kesal kearah Sehun, menggerutu saat menyahut tasnya dengan kesal dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Luhan, "Aku duluan. Nanti kita lanjutkan soal yang tadi, _paipai."_ Ucapnya dan sedetik setelahnya, wajah berbinar Tiffany berubah kesal saat menatap Sehun. "Kau masih tidak berubah sama sekali."

Dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Meninggalkan keheningan berdua untuk Sehun dan juga Luhan. Luhan mengernyit bingung saat Sehun duduk dihadapannya—tempat yang sebelumnya Tiffany duduki—dan mengusap helaian rambutnya. Sehun terlihat berbeda sekali, Luhan pikir. Namun Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, pun ketika Sehun akhirnya mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, membuat tautan yang dalam, panas dan menuntut. Tangannya mengambil _iced americano_ yang berada di tangan kiri Luhan, meletakkan di kursi yang berada disamping si mungil yang kini mulai membuka bibirnya untuk Sehun. membiarkan pria yang mendominasi ciuman itu merenggut kebebasannya. Mengabsen satu per satu rongga bibirnya dengan sapuan beracun lidahnya.

Satu erangan meluncur kala Sehun menelusupkan tangannya pada baju tipis yang Luhan kenakan, sebuah piyama—yang Luhan gunakan untuk sesi photo bersama Kim Kai tadi—dari bahan sutra berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan garis coklat dibagian kerah yang turun sampai bagian kancing. Tangannya mencari puting milik Luhan, memainkannya dan sesekali memilin benda mungil itu. erangan Luhan yang beradu dengan jemari lentiknya yang mencengkeram rambut Sehun membuat gairah Sehun berada diubun-ubun. Bersama dengan Luhan berdua seperti ini selalu menyulut hormon lelakinya. Ditambah perasaan cemburu saat dia melihat Luhan dengan model laki-laki tadi.

"Mmmhh.." Lidah mereka menari dalam tarian klasik didalam mulut keduanya. Membagi saliva yang berujung menggantung di dagu Luhan, tangan si mungil tak lagi mencengkeram helaian surai sekelam malam milik Sehun, dia mulai kehilangan kendalinya dan memilih mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. menaruh semua kebebasannya pada kuasa Sehun. bahkan ketika Sehun memindahkan dirinya diatas pangkuan sang pria dominan dan mulai menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua. Membuat Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman dengan desahan yang terus menerus keluar disela ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas, meninggalkan satu tali saliva yang masih menghubungkan jarak diantara Sehun dan Luhan dengan dahi yang menyatu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan tatanan rambut dan juga riasan wajah Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku benci melihatmu dengan model tadi. Cukup itu yang terakhir kalinya. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Sehun kembali menciumnya dangan tangan yang bermain di area tubuh bagian depannya—Luhan bahkan baru sadar jika baju yang dia kenakan tak lagi terkancing dengan benar—menengadah untuk membiarkan Sehun bermain dengan bagian leher jenjangnya, menikmati hembusan napas hangat Sehun yang menyentuh kulit lehernya sebelum akhirnya suara asing mengintrupsi.

"Apa kami mengganggu?"

Suaranya lirih dengan nada takut yang ketara. Itu adalah suara milik Yoona dan Victoria yang mematung di depan pintu. Dan dibelakangnya ada Hyuna serta Kim Kai yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu, aku campakkan membuatmu memilih menjadi seorang gay." Hyuna mendengus jijik, memilih menyesap sampanye miliknya dan menatap kearah Luhan yang kini berada bersama dengan Bou Xian dan juga Park Chanyeol. Luhan sesekali melirik kearah Hyuna dan Sehun yang berada dimeja yang berbeda dengan mereka, menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan terluka dan khawatir. Hyuna masih ingat ketika Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan dan mengatakan untuk model itu menunggu bersama asistennya dan juga Park Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat memerlakukannya dengan baik, dan itu membuat Hyuna geli, "Apa kau begitu sakit hati?" lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sehun memilih untuk menyesap sampanye miliknya dan menjawab dengan santai, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun antara dia dengan Hyuna sebelumnya. "Aku akui iya, awalnya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau tidak lebih dari seorang murahan yang rela menjadi simpanan hanya untuk debut sebagai artis."

Hyuna mengumpat, siap untuk menyiram Sehun dengan sampanye miliknya atau memilih menanamkan tumit _heels_ miliknya ke ubun-ubun seorang Oh Sehun, "Tidakkah kau ingin bersama denganku lagi?" Hyuna masih belum menyerah, "Dia tidak bisa membuat sisi liarmu terpuaskan bukan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan bekas pria empat puluh tahun." Sahutnya, "Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang liar seperti dulu."

Hyuna mendengus, tidak percaya, "Luhan terlihat begitu polos dan bersih. Dia bahkan akan menangis saat kau membentaknya." Hening sejenak, "Bagaimana dia bisa memenuhi hasratmu sebagai seorang _dominant?_ Aku jauh lebih baik."

Sehun menatap kearah Hyuna, mengusak rambut yang kini berubah menjadi hitam kelam itu dan menyisirnya. Menaruh tangannya pada tengkuk Hyuna dan membuat wanita itu terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sehun, "Mungkin dia tidak sebaik dirimu untuk menjadi _slave_." Sehun berbisik, menghembuskan napasnya, menggoda wanita yang kini mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Karena Luhan bukan _slave_ ataupun seorang _slut_. Kenapa harus memilih seorang budak jika aku bisa mendapatkan seorang ratu?" dan dengan itu Sehun melepaskan Hyuna dengan kasar, menatap Hyuna dengan tatapan jijik yang ketara, "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekatiku lagi. Atau akan aku pastikan.. kau berakhir dijalanan."

Sehun beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Hyuna yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan benci, memilih untuk pergi dari sana daripada harus melihat Sehun yang kini ikut dalam satu meja dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya. Hyuna mungkin tidak akan menyerah untuk kembali mendapatkan Sehun, namun ketika mengingat tatapan yang Sehun berikan padanya—yang akan mendepaknya dijalanan—tidak bisa dia abaikan.

Hyuna tahu Sehun tidak pernah bercanda dengan ancamannya. Laki-laki tidak punya hati seperti Oh Sehun akan memenuhi ancamannya. Hyuna tidak ingin berakhir menjadi gelandangan, tidak. Dia tidak akan sudi. Dan menjauh dari Sehun mungkin alasan yang tepat.

* * *

Bohong jika Luhan tidak memikirkan tentang Hyuna dan Sehun. Dia cemburu. Tentu saja. Oh Sehun adalah kekasihnya, lagian. Dan melihat Oh Sehun dengan wanita keturunan Korea itu membuatnya takut. Sehun selalu bilang untuk Luhan tidak perlu khawatir dengan Hyuna itu, dan harusnya itu lebih dari cukup. Harusnya Luhan tahu jika dia harus percaya dengan Sehun.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak pemotretan itu berakhir, Hyuna sudah kembali ke Korea. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika dia masih berpikir tentang Hyuna dan Sehun. Tentang hubungan mereka dulu. Preferensi seks mereka saat pacaran dan bagaimana jika Sehun mungkin mencampakkannya nanti.

 _"Berhenti berpikir tentang daddykink. Aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan normal."_

Harusnya itu lebih dari cukup untuk Luhan percaya jika Sehun tidak masalah dengan hubungan normal. Tidak dengan bumbu-bumbu seperti itu. namun Luhan adalah seorang kepala batu dengan rasa penasaran (dan sisi sensitif) yang tinggi. Otak kecilnya berpikir terlalu jauh, yang mana sebenarnya dia sadari itu tidak masuk akal.

Dengan satu cangkir teh panas dimejanya, dan dengan layar _Mcbook_ yang terbuka, jari lentiknya mulai mengetik _keyword_ yang dia butuhkan. Menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar dari bawah kakinya. Membuatnya ingin buang air dan digelitik.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang apa yang mungkin akan dia lakukan untuk itu. diikat dan ditutup kain saat seks pernah dia rasakan dan rasanya memang sedikit berbeda. Membuat sisi imajinasinya menjadi liar. Membayangkan Sehun akan menyentuhnya dibagian yang tidak bisa dia prediksi, membayangkan bagaimana Sehun saat itu membuat hormonnya mendadak mendidih.

 ** _Sploshing._**

Luhan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, mengingat seks pertamanya dengan Sehun saat itu. Coklat. Sehun tidak melumuri tubuhnya dengan coklat. Luhan mengingat itu. dia menelan ludahnya, merasakan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Luhan menggeleng, menolak nafasnya yang memberat saat dia membaca istilah asing selanjutnya.

 ** _Vincilagnia._**

Luhan masih ingat saat tangan serta kakinya diikat diatas ranjang Sehun, dengan tali ikat leher berbahan sutra milik Sehun, dengan mata yang tertutup dan pergerakan yang terbatas. Membuatnya kehilangan kebebasannya.

Luhan tahu, Sehun tidak sepenuhnya melupakan preferensi gaya itu dan sejujurnya Luhan juga menyukai itu. Luhan mulai berpikir bagaimana rasanya saat dia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _'daddy'_ saat berada dibawah kendali Sehun. Luhan ingin itu. namun menjadi agresif bukanlah Luhan.

Memilih menenggelamkan dirinya pada layar _McBook_ nya, Luhan kemudian tersenyum saat dia selesai membaca artikel itu. Mulai berpikir untuk melakukan itu. menurutnya _itu_ tidaklah terlalu buruk. Dia sudah biasa melakukan itu untuk pemotretan.

Menyambar ponselnya yang berada disamping _McBook_ nya, menunggu untuk sahutan dari seberang sana dan "Chanyeol, apa Sehun ada di kantor?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Memijit pelipisnya saat dia selesai dengan dokumen yang harus dia tandatangani, Oh Sehun selalu sibuk. Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Dokumennya menggunung dan itu membuatnya harus membayar waktu tiga harinya untuk tidak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya; Luhan. Oh Sehun tahu jika sebenarnya mulai hari ini, model manis kesayangannya itu—pemilik hatinya—mendapatkan liburannya. Namun ketika dia sadar jika Luhan mungkin lebih memilih bergelayut dengan kasur serta bantalnya, akan sia-sia jika Sehun menghubunginya.

Oh Sehun merindukan Luhan.

Setiap detiknya, menitnya, setiap jamnya.

Dan tidak bertemu dengan Luhan selama tiga hari cukup menyiksanya. Mengutuk semua tumpukan dokumen serta jadwal _meeting_ dengan para relasi untuk kelangsungan pundi-pundi uang miliknya, dan mengorbankan waktunya dengan Luhan.

"Aku butuh kopi sekarang juga." Perintahnya dari sambungan interkom. Sehun bersandar pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk itu, mengurangi sedikit pegal ditubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Chanyeol dengan nampan berisi satu cangkir kopi diatasnya.

"Boss, ada pelamar kerja keras kepala." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan cangkir itu dimeja Sehun. "Dia bilang ingin melamar sebagai sekretarismu."

Sehun mendengus, memilih untuk mengabaikan berita yang Chanyeol katakan barusan. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh sekretaris baru."

"Tapi dia memaksa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dia bilang, jika kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk sekarang juga…" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "… dia akan—"

"Selamat siang Presdir Oh." Suara tidak asing bagi Sehun itu memotong, membuat Chanyeol harus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, dan mungkin harus siap jika dia dipecat saat ini juga. Dengan perlahan dia menyingkir, membuat jalan untuk Sehun menatap sosok yang kini berdiri didepan pintu, membuat sang presdir tanpa hati itu tersedak kopinya sendiri. Hal konyol yang pasti akan merusak harga diri seorang Oh Sehun. "Apa aku mengganggu? Apa posisi sekretaris masih kosong untukku?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, membuat si jangkung itu menciut, mengabaikan jika dirinya dulu adalah seorang tentara pasukan khusus dan satu tepukan Sehun dibahunya membuatnya kehilangan nafas untuk beberapa detik.

"Atur ulang semua jadwal _meeting_ dan jika ada seseorang yang mencariku… bilang aku tidak ada."

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol memilih pergi dari sana secepatnya. Tidak ingin berakhir menjadi pengangguran jika dia tetap berada di ruang kerja Oh Sehun. apalagi jika sampai ia ketahuan tengah mencuri pandang pada tamu itu.

Sementara Sehun sendiri memilih untuk mendekati sosok dengan setelan formal itu. kemeja warna putih dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, menampilkan tulang selangka dan bagian dadanya, rambut coklat madu tergerai jatuh menjuntai didepan bagian dadanya. Rok span hitam satu jengkal diatas lutut dengan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut dengan _stocking_ warna hitam tipis. Menggoda Sehun dengan kulit putihnya yang mengintip. Kakinya menggunakan sepatu heels bertumit sepuluh senti berwarna hitam senada dengan stocking dan juga rok span miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya saat menghimpit tubuh itu ditembok, menyusuri bagian wajahnya manis itu dengan sensual, membiarkan si pemilik memejamkan matanya. Mata Sehun kemudian jatuh pada bibir tipis dengan balutan lipstick matte berwarna _candy apple_ itu. Menantang untuk Sehun lahap saat itu, menggoda hormon kelakiannya yang memuncak saat bibir tipis itu tersenyum. Sepasang kelereng jernih yang biasanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam dan seakan rapuh itu kini berbalut garis eyeliner, menonjol dengan _eyeshadow_ warna coklat yang membingkai matanya.

"Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, aku ingin melamar sebagai sekretarismu."

Sehun terkekeh geli, mencuri satu ciuman pada bibir yang terasa manis itu dengan cumbuan ringan yang sensual—demi apapun saat ini Sehun benar-benar ingin melumat bibir tipis itu penuh nafsu— "Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, sayang." Dan ciuman itu membuat si empunya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah merona diwajahnya. Tidak berubah, Sehun pikir. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi."

"Kau tidak suka?" ucapnya memberengut, dan Sehun jawab dengan sebuah gelengan, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak suka orang lain melihat tubuhmu." Bisik Sehun seduktif.

Dia tersenyum lagi dan memilih mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, membiarkan Sehun merusak riasan lipstick dibibirnya saat mereka mematut ciuman panas. Sehun menghimpitnya pada tembok dibelakangnya, menekan begitu dalam dengan tangannya yang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan tangan yang lain menekan tengkuk milik si mungil. Dalam dan penuh gairah. Menuntut dan memaksa dalam ketidakberdayaan yang Luhan miliki akan Sehun.

"Mmhh.." desahannya lolos saat Sehun meraup bibirnya, menggigit bibir Luhan dengan brutal dan siap untuk menerobos masuk mencari lidah si manis itu. Luhan membukanya dengan mudah, membiarkan Sehun menginvasi mulutnya. Menghisap Luhan begitu dalam dengan tangan yang terbebas mulai menyingkap rok yang Luhan kenakan.

"Nghh.." erang si mungil saat tangan Sehun mulai mengusap paha bagian dalamnya, menyentuh sisi paha Luhan dengan satu jari telunjuknya—berniat menggoda—yang dibalas dengan Luhan yang menjambak rambut Sehun. mengantarkan gelayar gairah yang Sehun berikan menuju tulang ekor. Jemari lentiknya yang berhias _nailart_ warna merah menyala mulai menyusuri suit yang Sehun gunakan. Luhan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sehun. menelusup masuk dan menjamah sama persis dengan yang Sehun lakukan di tubuhnya.

"Sehunh.." Luhan menyebut nama Sehun lirih bersamaan dengan tautan bibir mereka yang terlepas. Membiarkan lipstick yang menghias bibir Luhan berantakan dan menempel di bibir Sehun. "Sehun.. bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Ya.. katakan apa yang kau mau, Lu."

"Aku ingin—mmh.. maksudku.. Sehun.." Luhan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan memasung tatapan matanya pada mata sekelam malam milik Sehun, "Aku ingin.." wajah manis itu memerah, bukan karena _blush on_ , tapi terlalu malu ketika jemari lentik itu mulai menyentuh pengait di ikat pinggang milik Sehun dan membukanya. "Bolehkah?"

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, sayang" satu bisikan lembut dari Sehun yang membuat Luhan memerah malu. Luhan menunduk saat Sehun menarik tangannya menuju ke meja kerja milik Sehun. Sehun usap sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut, mulai menarik ikat rambut yang mengungkung helaian surai yang Luhan gunakan. Membiarkan rambut berwarna madu itu tergerai jatuh kedepan wajah Luhan—menyembunyikan wajah sempurna Luhan dengan bibir merah yang dia gigit itu.

Sehun duduk diatas kursi kerjanya, membiarkan Luhan berjongkok dengan wajah didepan selakangan Sehun. wajahnya semakin memerah ketika jemari ranting lentik itu mulai membuka pengait celana yang Sehun gunakan. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat jakun kecil Luhan yang terlihat naik turun –Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan berat; tanda dia tengah gugup- saat manik mata jernih itu menerobos manik sekelam malam Sehun seakan mencari perintah yang lain.

Sehun tersenyum, mengusak rambut Luhan lembut—awalnya—namun setelah Sehun mengambil sejumput helaian surai Luhan dan menjambaknya. "Lakukan sekarang juga Lu!" wajah tampan aristokrat itu kemudian menyeringai. "Kau yang meminta bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh, walau sebelumnya sempat merintih saat Sehun menjambak rambutnya, membuat matanya hampir memerah marah dan menahan tangisnya. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, model manis itu pada akhirnya akan tetap menuruti perintah yang Sehun berikan padanya. Jemari lentiknya kemudian mulai menurunkan resleting celana Sehun, menurunkan dengan begitu hati-hati yang semakin membuat Sehun gemas. Gerakan tangan Luhan saat menurunkan resletingnya begitu menyulut hormon kelakiannya, belum lagi bibir merah dengan bulu mata lebat nan lentik yang begitu menggoda.

Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan gemuruh dadanya yang memacu jantungnya untuk bekerja lebih cepat saat itu, saat tangannya mulai menyentuh sisi celana Sehun dan menurunkannya dengan pelan-pelan. Matanya terpasung pada gundukan yang terlihat setengah menegang itu. membuat Luhan ingin Sehun mengisi dirinya, Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika dia menginginkan Sehun begitu dalam. Menusuknya dan kemudian menyapa _sweetspot_ miliknya. Pun ketika akhirnya dia menurunkan celana Sehun dan dia yang harus menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik ketika akhirnya matanya menyapa milik Sehun yang menantangnya.

Sehun begitu besar dan panjang.

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan, "Bisakah aku mulai sekarang?"

Sehun hampir saja meledakkan tawanya jika saja dia tidak ingat jika Luhan yang begitu sensitif. Itu mungkin bisa menyakiti perasaan Luhan yang sensitif serta lembut itu dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan jamuan siangnya. Maka dia memilih untuk kembali mengusak helaian rambut Luhan dan mengangguk. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum malu-malu setelahnya. Rona pipinya semakin menyapu wajahnya, menyentuhnya dengan keinginan yang membuat tubuhnya meremang saat jemari miliknya menyentuh milik Sehun. memegang dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai memijatnya.

"Hhh.." erang Sehun lirih saat Luhan mulai melakukan _handjob_ nya. Memijitnya dengan perlahan dan kemudian menekannya dengan gerakan memutar. Luhan begitu amatir, namun Sehun justru menyukai itu. ekspresi malu-malu serta keinginan yang dikuasai akan nafsu. Hembusan nafasnya yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh sisi kejantanan Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menahan dirinya agar tidak mendesah lebih jauh. Luhan mulai memijatnya, mengurut kejantanan Sehun dengan pelan dan sesekali mengocoknya. Bibirnya beberapa kali ia basahi tanda begitu gugup saat kejantanan Sehun sudah menegang sempurna itu mulai ia ciumi.

Mencium lembut ujung kejantanan Sehun dan kemudian menjilati sisinya dengan sensual. Lidahnya terjulur saat Luhan menjilat kejantanan Sehun layaknya sebuah es krim kesukaannya, membayangkan itu adalah makanan dingin dan lembut yang kemudian masuk kedalam mulutnya. Matanya terpejam saat Sehun mulai mengisi rongga mulutnya, kejantanan Sehun baru masuk seperempat didalam mulutnya dan Luhan sudah merasa begitu penuh.

Hangat rongga mulut Luhan yang menyapa kejantanannya membuat Sehun mengerang begitu dalam dan nikmat, melihat Luhan yang begitu susah payah saat mengulum kejantanannya didalam mulut mungilnya. Mata yang sebelumnya menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda itu kembali terlihat sayu dan berkilat nafsu, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk—memberi perintah untuk Luhan melanjutkan apa yang dia mau.

Luhan mulai dengan tarian lidahnya yang melilit milik Sehun, menghisapnya dalam dan sesekali menekan giginya dengan milik Sehun yang membuat Sehun mengerang begitu dalam. Tangan Sehun mulai menjamah rambut Luhan, meremas surai rambutnya dan membuat kuluman Luhan semakin dalam. "Ouh.. Luhan.." rintihan Sehun saat dia menyebut nama Luhan membuat Luhan semakin kuat dengan kulumannya. Semakin dalam menghisap Sehun dengan kuat serta lidahnya yang semakin lincah melilit milik Sehun. menahan rasa ngilu dirahang dan tenggorokannya saat Sehun semakin dalam menusuk tenggorokannya. Jambakan Sehun pada rambutnya semakin kuat bersaam dengan Sehun yang menengadahkan kepalanya saat Luhan mulai memijat kejantanannya yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Luhan, meremas sisa kejantanan yang semakin membesar dan keras itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mulai memainkan _twinballs_ milik Sehun. Dalam hati Luhan tersenyum saat dia bisa melihat Sehun yang dikuasai nafsu karena dirinya.

Remasan, pijatan dan kuluman yang menyerang miliknya membuat Sehun semakin diawang-awang, Luhan mulai dalam menghisapnya dan meremasnya. Memainkan kejantanannya seakan itu adalah permen. Remasan mulut Luhan seirama dengan kuatnya Sehun menekan kepala Luhan untuk semakin dalam, itu hampir membuat Luhan tersedak saat dia tidak siap dengan serangan Sehun.

Rasa cairan precum yang mulai menyentuh indra perasanya membuat Luhan harus dengan susah payah menalan ludahnya, walau pada kenyataannya Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan salivanya untuk menerobos keluar. Mengantung dan sebagian membasahi celana Sehun. hisapan serta kulumannya semakin kuat saat dia bisa merasakan milik Sehun yang berkedut didalam mulutnya dan Sehun yang menjambak rambutnya semakin kuat. Membuat Luhan meringis saat Sehun menekan kepala Luhan dalam, " _Baby, I'll come—ahh.."_ dan menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya memenuhi mulut Luhan. membiarkan Ludah yang tersedak saat Sehun mendorong masuk pada dua tusukan terakhir menusuk kerongkongan Luhan.

Luhan dengan susah payah menelan cairan sperma yang memenuhi mulutnya, memejamkan matanya saat cairan berwarna keruh itu menyentuh indranya dan turun menuju kerongkongannya untuk menyapa lambungnya. Sebagian dari cairan sperma mengantung didagunya, dan sebagian menyembur diwajahnya saat Sehun dengan paksa mengeluarkan kejantanannya didepan wajah Luhan. membiarkan cairan berwarna keruh itu membasahi wajah Luhan. " _I'm sorry baby_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan membuat si mungil itu memberengut.

Sehun kemudian menarik lengan Luhan—memberi perintah lewat itu untuk Luhan berdiri dan duduk dipangkuannya. " _How pretty you're with my sperm as your mask?_ Ouh…" puji Sehun saat dia mulai menyampirkan helaian rambut Luhan dibelakang telinga si mungil itu. _"I Love you so much.."_ dan dengan kata itu Luhan memerah malu. Memasrahkan dirinya untuk Sehun hujani dengan kecupan dan jilatan sapuan lidah Sehun diwajahnya yang berbalut cairan sperma milik Sehun.

Lidah kasar Sehun mulai menyentuh sisi kiri wajahnya, sementara tangannya mulai melepas semua kancing kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Tangan besar dan kokoh Sehun mulai menelusup masuk, mencari niple milik Luhan yang dia sukai walau setelahnya Sehun harus mengumpat dalam hati saat dia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal.

" _Holyshit! What the fuck are you—_ payudara palsu?! Kau memakai payudara palsu?"

Luhan mengangguk polos, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya, "ada yang salah?"

"Aku lebih menyukai _nipple_ milikmu daripada benda kenyal palsu itu, Lu." Mendesah, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, bukankah aneh jika dadaku rata sementara aku menggunakan setelan formal wanita?"

Sehun melupakan sesuatu, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. dan harusnya Sehun sadar akan itu.

Matanya terpejam, menahan napasnya saat dia mulai menyadari apa tersembunyi dibalik kemeja yang Luhan kenakan; sebuah lingering berwarna hitam dengan garis pink pada rendanya. Sehun mulai kehilangan akalnya dan tanpa aba-aba dia mulai meraup bibir tipis berwarna merah menantang yang mulai tak beraturan itu lagi. Meraup dalam hisapan dengan jilatan sapuan lidah sang pria dominan saat menjilati sisa-sisa cairan sperma miliknya yang masih tertinggal.

Sehun tak lagi memerdulikan ketika Luhan merengek saat dia mulai melepaskan kemeja yang Luhan kenakan dengan kasar, mengabaikan suara kain sobek saat dia menarik kasar kemeja yang Luhan kenakan—itu karena dia yang tidak sabaran—dan kemudian membuang kemeja Luhan sembarangan. "berdiri!" perintah Sehun selanjutnya dan Luhan menurut. Kakinya hampir terjatuh tidak siap saat Sehun membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar—membuat posisinya kini membelakangi Sehun—dan meringis saat Sehun menurunkan rok hitam miliknya dengan tidak sabar.

"Setan mana yang merasukimu, hm?" bisik Sehun dengan suara yang begitu dalam dan berat. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dia selalu menyukai suara _husky_ milik Sehun yang menyentuh indra dengarnya, memberinya gelayar sendiri dan menyulut gairahnya dari perut menuju tengkuknya hingga meremang. "Kau berniat menggodaku?"

Luhan menggeleng, memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai menyentuh sisi depannya dan mengusap kejantanannya dengan sensual. " _Crossdressing.._ kemudian _lingering_.. kau benar-benar anak nakal."

Satu tamparan dibongkahan pantatnya membuat Luhan meringis. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sekasar itu sebelumnya, Luhan mungkin akan menangis dan berteriak jika Sehun begitu kasar dan jahat, dia siap untuk melakukan itu walau selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Luhan yang mendesah penuh nikmat saat Sehun menggesekkan kejantanannya yang kembali menegang pada belahan pantatnya. "Kau tahu apa itu _punishment?_ " bisik Sehun dan menjilat daun telinga Luhan dan membuat si mungil harus mendesah, "Jawab Lu. Kau tidak bisu. Kau tahu apa itu _punishment?_?"

Luhan mengangguk, menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun mulai menelusupkan tangannya dibalik lingering miliknya. "Ahh…"

"Kau suka?" Luhan mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban, "Tapi kau harus dihukum lebih dulu."

Luhan menggeleng ribut dan merintih, air matanya mulai jatuh saat Sehun kembali menampar sisi pantat Luhan dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya meremas Luhan semakin kuat. "Ankhh—Sehun.. sakit."

Luhan menggeleng semakin ribut, beberapa kali mencoba menahan tangan Sehun untuk tidak menampar pantatnya lagi, walau itu sia-sia. Luhan tidak tahu tentang _punishment_ seperti ini, walau ia akui ketika Sehun meremas kejantanannya dan Sehun yang menampar pantatnya ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Luhan menyukainya.

Satu tamparan dan dengan Sehun semakin kuat meremasnya. Belum lagi suara Sehun yang berat dan dalam membuat Luhan merasa tersulut gairahnya. Dia menyukai ini. Ketika rasa perih karena tamparan Sehun menyatu dengan nikmatnya Sehun yang memanjakan miliknya dibawah sana. Luhan menyukai sensasi yang menyatu ini, hingga memaksanya harus mendesah semakin dalam saat dia merasakan lidah kasar Sehun menjilat daun telingganya hingga kebagian belakang telingannya. Menyapukan rasa hangat dan juga geli serta perutnya yang seperti diaduk-aduk. Sehun membisikkan kata-kata dalam bahasa korea yang tidak Luhan mengerti—kadang bisikan dalam Bahasa Prancis dan juga Inggris—namun kemudian rasa perih menyambutnya bersamaan dengan kocokan Sehun pada kejantanannya.

"Ahh—Sehun—nkkhh.. Aku.. Aku.. Sehun.. mau.." Luhan merintih putus asa ketika dia sampai pada puncaknya, dan Sehun justru menutup jalan untuk dia keluar. Sehun masih memberinya kocokan ataupun remasan, namun Sehun mencegahnya keluar dengan ibu jarinya, "Sehun, kumohon.. aku janji.. Sehun aku mau keluar—ughhh.."

Dalam seringaian yang menyeramkan, "Luhan, tatap aku.." Luhan menuruti perintah itu. mendongakkan kepalanya dan Sehun kemudian memeberinya ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Sehun menciumnya dengan Luhan yang mendongak dan Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya menyambutnya dari atas. Menahan desahan panjang Luhan dan menarikan lidahnya dalam tarian klasik dengan lidah Luhan didalam sana. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Sehun membiarkan Luhan keluar dan membasahi tangannya.

"Ngh.." satu erangan meluncur saat Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya, menyesap rasa manis milik Luhan, dan mengusak rambut si mungil, " _Good boy_ , Kau melakukan dengan baik, Lu." Bisiknya dengan menjilat tengkuk Luhan dalam. Tangan kanannya mulai melepas pengait _lingering_ yang Luhan kenakan, membuka benda berwarna hitam itu dan tangannya mulai meraih bongkahan payudara palsu itu. meraihnya dan kemudian Sehun buang. Sehun jauh menyukai _nipple_ mungil Luhan daripada benda kenyal tidak berguna itu.

Perlahan, Sehun kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan hingga si mungil itu kini kembali menghadapnya lagi. Memberinya tatapan sayu dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Bibir yang sebelumnya berbalut _lipstick_ berwarna _candy apple_ itu terlihat berantakan dan terbuka, mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah _orgasme_ yang dia dapatkan.

"Jilat, Lu." Perintah Sehun saat menyodorkan jemari tangannya penuh dengan cairan orgasme Luhan didepan mulut Luhan. si mungil dengan perlahan mengambil jemari Sehun, menjilatnya dengan jilatan lembut dan membersihkannya dari cairan kental orgasmenya. Luhan menjilatnya layaknya sebuah lolipop manis kesukaannya, manis yang terganti dengan rasa asin yang asing dan bau yang menusuk hidungnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan Sehun kembali mengusak rambutnya lembut. Memberinya sebuah ciuman dikening dan berbisik, "cukup. Kembali berbalik, sayang."

Luhan kembali berbalik, "Menungging, kau bisa berpegangan pada meja." Luhan mengangguk, menahan nafasnya saat Sehun mulai menyentuh sisi tubuhnya, tangan Sehun mulai menurunkan _lingering_ bawah yang dia gunakan sebatas satu jengkal dibawah pinggulnya.

 ** _Plak!_**

Satu tamparan kembali Luhan rasakan, " _It was called with_ _spanking, Lu."_ Ucap Sehun, "Ini _punishment_ karena kau cukup nakal hari ini." Luhan mengangguk, memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai menyentuh belahan pantatnya dan mulai masuk dengan satu jari tengahnya. "Nhh.." erang Luhan dalam. Menikmati satu jari Sehun yang menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Bergerak meliuk yang membuat Luhan hampir dibatas awan, kakinya mulai melemas saat Sehun menambahkan dua jari tangannya dan semakin menusuk dalam. Bergerak meliuk menyentuh dinding dalam tubuhnya, "Ouh.. Ngkhh—Sehun.."

Sementara itu, Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya yang terbebas mulai mengurut miliknya sendiri dan memberi kocokan hingga menegang. "Ini akan sediki sakit seperti biasa, Lu. Tahan sedikit, Okay?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja kerja Sehun saat dia merasakan ujung kepala kejantanan Sehun menyentuh akses masuknya.

Rasa perih saat benda asing itu mulai memasukinya membuat Luhan mengerang, dia semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya pada meja kerja Sehun saat dengan sekali hentakan Sehun menusuknya. "Argh! Sehun.. pelan-pelan! Itu sakit!" Sehun menusuknya begitu dalam dan membuat Luhan merasa begitu penuh.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Rileks Luhan.. sebentar lagi.." dan dengan itu Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menusuk Luhan yang menungging didepannya dengan kakinya yang masih terbalut _stocking_ sebatas paha dan lingering miliknya yang tergelantung terabaikan. " _Oh Gosh_.. Lu.. kau begitu sempit. Sial.." erang Sehun saat dia semakin dalam menusuk Luhan. menggesekan kejantanannya yang semakin dalam menusuk dengan dinding Luhan yang mencengkeramnya. " _Oh.. fuck!"_ umpat Sehun saat dia menusuk Luhan begitu kuat. Satu hentakannya tepat menusuk Luhan dengan kasar. Membuat Luhan merintih sakit dengan kaki yang siap terjatuh jika saja Sehun tidak menahan pinggul si mungil itu. sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, menusuk Luhan semakin dalam saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh prostat Luhan.

Luhan semakin mendesah, menahan dirinya yang begitu dikuasai gairah dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar maraup oksigen. Tubuh mungil dan rampingnya terayun seiring dengan tusukan Sehun yang semakin kuat didalam dirinya. Luhan tidaklah terlalu siap dengan serangan yang Sehun berikan ketika akhirnya Sehun kembali meraup kejantanannya dan memompa Luhan, memberikan remasan dan juga pijatan untuk kejantanan Luhan yang sempat terabaikan.

Deru napas yang bersahutan, suara kulit yang beradu, desahan dan erangan menjadi melodi yang semakin panas di ruang kerja Sehun—menjadi melodi yang mengiringi Luhan dan Sehun yang menyatu. "Aaahh.."

Satu erangan panjang, Sehun yang menusuk Luhan begitu dalam dan Luhan yang terkulai lemas, mereka menyatu, menyebut nama masing-masing dan mencapai puncaknya bersama.

"Masih ingin untuk selanjutnya?" bisik Sehun, "Aku masih kuat untuk tiga kali orgasme selanjutnya, Luhan."

Merengek dan Luhan hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya saat Sehun mulai membalik tubuhnya dan meraup bibirnya dalam dan bergairah. Membiarkan Sehun yang selanjutnya mengangkat dirinya hingga Luhan duduk diatas meja dan kemudian Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk terlentang. Sehun taruh kaki kiri Luhan diatas bahunya dan satu kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggangnya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Sehun kembali mengisi Luhan dengan penuh. Mengisi ruang kerjanya dengan desahan Luhan dan Luhan yang menyebut namanya.

Sehun menyukai ketika Luhan yang tidak berdaya dengan lingering yang menggoda itu akhirnya jatuh di lantai ruang kerjanya, Sehun melepas paksa lingering itu, namun tetap membiarkan _stocking_ dan juga _heels_ yang Luhan kenakan membalut kaki si mungil yang kini mulai terpejam penuh kenikmatan. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyambut tengkuk Sehun, Luhan ingin Sehun mencium bibirnya lagi, mengisi rongga mulutnya atau menjamah bagian lehernya dengan hisapan dan gigitan penuh gairah yang menghanyutkannya pada surga yang Sehun janjikan.

Model manis itu akhirnya mendapatkan tengkuk Sehun, menarik Sehun untuk menunduk dan mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Sehun. Menjilat bibir Sehun seperti kucing yang menjilati manjikannya. Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk dan bahu Sehun, memeluk erat dalam dekapan Sehun dengan bibir yang masih bertaut penuh gairan. Luhan mungilnya terayun hingga menghasilkan bunyi decitan karena beradu dengan kaca meja milik Sehun.

"nghh—" Luhan melenguh saat dia merasakan Sehun yang menyentuh _sweetspot_ miliknya, bibirnya yang bertaut akhirnya terlepas dengan satu saliva yang menjadi tali penghubung. Luhan selalu menyukai ketika Sehun mengungkungnya dalam ketidakberdayaannya, memidakberdayakan dirinya dalam kuasa Sehun dan membiarkan dirinya dalam kuasa sang pria dominan.

Ciuman Sehun kemudian beralih pada leher si mungil itu. menjilat dan selanjutnya dia hisap dan gigit. Menghasilkan banyak warna kontras dengan kulit seputih susu milik Luhan. Tanda kepemilikan seorang Oh Sehun akan Luhan.

Tubuh mungil Luhan semakin terayun bersamaan dengan tusukan Sehun yang semakin cepat, menumbuk titik prostat Luhan dan Luhan meredam suara desahan pada bahu Sehun. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun, menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya pada bahu Sehun—Luhan mengalihkan rasa perih yang beradu dengan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan untuknya. "Sehun—ngkh…" tubuh kecilnya yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun itu melengkung layaknya busur, menyebutkan nama Sehun beberapa kali saat dia hampir kehilangan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun dan dengan sekali hentakan Sehun kembali mengisinya dengan cairan orgasme.

" _How much I love you.._ " bisik Sehun saat menarik tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya dengan posisi koala tanpa melepas miliknya yang masih tertanam didalam tubuh Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun. dia terlalu lelah, dan bersandar pada pundak Sehun terasa begitu nyaman.

Bagi Luhan.. Sehun dan sentuhannya adalah candu yang memabukkan baginya, dan Luhan menyukai itu.

* * *

Meletakkan tubuh Luhan yang terkulai tidak berdaya dengan bercak merah dan cairan sperma yang penuh ditubuhnya membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah—seharusnya—namun Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan itu. Yang kini pria itu lakukan justru membenarkan celananya, kemudian mengambil jas hitam miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Luhan untuk tidak seorangpun yang bisa melihat tubuh putih tanpa cela milik Luhan itu—walau kenyataannya tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh milik seorang Oh Sehun jika mereka masih sayang akan nyawa.

Sehun mulai mengenakan kemejanya walau terlihat asal-asalan. Matanya masih terpasung pada Luhan yang kini terpejam itu—mengais sisa nyawanya yang baru kembali dari kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan untuknya—si mungil berakhir dengan tergulai lemas saat Sehun mendapat orgasme ketiganya dan dia hampir pingsan. Sehun kemudian berjongkok disamping sofa dan mengusap rambut Luhan yang basah. Sehun mungkin akan berpikir untuk Luhan yang memanjangkan rambutnya, itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terlihat benar-benar cantik. Namun ketika dia memikirkan itu lagi, Sehun merasa akan menyakiti perasaan Luhan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Sehun mungkin berpikir jika Luhan memang cantik, tubuhnya ramping dan tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki kebanyakan, namun Luhan tetaplah laki-laki dengan jakun dan penis, bagaimanapun. Dan membayangkan Luhan sebagai seorang perempuan dengan rambut tergerai panjang itu terdengar begitu jahat. Sehun menyukai Luhan apa adanya, walau dia tahu mereka sama-sama seorang laki-laki.

"Luhan.." bisik Sehun lembut dan Luhan hanya membalas dengan gumaman lemah. Si mungil dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, mencoba menaruh semua atensinya pada manik sekelam mata Sehun, dan kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Jangan pernah menjadi senakal ini." Lanjut Sehun, "Aku lebih suka Luhan yang manis dan _putih_ , bukan seperti ini."

"Maaf.. aku hanya ingin kau—"

Sehun memotong dengan manaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis itu, "Jangan pernah menjadi orang lain. Aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya. Kau berpikir tentang Hyuna bukan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan justru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari tangannya perlahan meraih jemari Sehun dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku minta maaf.." karena sejujurnya itu memang benar. Kedatangan Hyuna beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar menghantui pikiran Luhan. menakuti Luhan bagaimana jika wanita itu datang lagi dan merebut Sehun dari sisinya. Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. maka dari itu, Luhan berpikir jika dia bisa menjadi agresif didepan Sehun. menggoda Sehun dengan imajinasi liarnya akan perempuan.

"Ingat, kau bukan Hyuna.. kau adalah Luhan. Dan memaksa dirimu menjadi orang lain.. sungguh aku tidak menyukainya." Hening sejenak, "Dengarkan aku.. aku mungkin tidak keberatan—aku justru menyukai kau mulai tertarik dengan obsesi seksualku; daddykink dan lainnya—namun aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa melakukannya."

"Seperti yang aku bilang Lu, aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan normal. Aku berpikir kau mungkin akan asing dengan preferensi seks seperti ini. Aku—"

"Tapi aku mulai menyukainya Sehun." Luhan memotong, genggaman tangannya mulai mengerat, "Aku suka saat kau mengikat tanganku atau ketika kau menutup mataku dengan kain… dan kurasa aku—" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Aku menyukai ketika mataku tertutup dan Sehun membisikkan namaku dengan seduktif." Si mungil itu kemudian bangun, mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon, "Sehun bolehkah jika kegiatan seks kita selanjutnya aku memanggilmu Daddy?"

"Luhan.. kau jangan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Sehun. aku ingin memanggilmu 'Daddy' ketika kita melakukan seks. Atau bagaimana jika mataku tertutup dan kedua tanganku terikat.. kau akan menyebut namaku dengan seduktif—aku benar-benar menyukainya—apalagi ketika kau tadi berbisik dalam bahasa inggris dan prancis—aku menyukainya. Aku merasa sesuatu yang asing dan—" Luhan tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Sehun meraup bibirnya dalam dan menuntut, menindihnya diatas sofa dan kembali dengan kasar Sehun menurunkan celananya dan menusuk Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

Luhan mendelik sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menikmatinya, ketika Sehun kembali menusuk dirinya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. "Luhan.." bisik Sehun saat tangannya mulai memilin puting Luhan.. "Call me Daddy.."

Luhan tersenyum malu, mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan berkata lirih, "Daddy.. ngkh—daddy.."

Jika meja kerja Sehun sudah berantakan dan penuh dengan sisa sperma pada kaca dan lantai, maka kali itu sofa Sehun pun harus berakhir sama. Sehun kembali pada puncak gairahnya ketika Luhan mengerang nikmat dan berkata, "Daddy.. Lulu—ankh—mencintai daddy—ahh.."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kau ini sebenarnya asisten pribadi Luhan atau pengawal pribadi Luhan?" Park Chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya saat dia meletakkan satu cup _milkshake strawberry_ pada si puppy Bou Xian. Xian menatapnya dengan tatapan menyipit tidak suka yang ketara sekali, namun tidak menolak untuk godaan _milkshake stawberry_ yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku manager merangkap asisten pribadi dan juga pengawal pribadi Luhan." jawab Xian enteng, "Kau ada masalah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menegak _milkshake_ coklat miliknya dan membalas, "Kau yakin akan menunggu Luhan sampai dia pulang? Itu akan lama sekali, ngomong-ngomong."

Xian mendengus geli, "Aku akan menunggu Luhan pulang, aku akan memastikan dia tidur dengan baik di apartemennya." Jawab Xian dan menyeruput _milkshake_ nya. Matanya terpejam saat menikmati sensasi _brainfreeze_ dari rasa dingin yang membekukan otaknya sesaat, "Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi pengangguran jika Victoria atau Kris tahu aku tidak menjaga Luhan dengan baik saat dia dapat libur kerja."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya untuk memulai obrolan dengan si mungil itu. membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka beberapa saat. Chanyeol beberapa kali ingin memulai basa-basi—sekedar membunuh kejenuhan yang ada diantara mereka—seraya menunggu Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Xian, mereka berdua tidaklah polos untuk tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang keluar dengan kemeja putihnya yang terlihat berantakan. "Xian, kau bawa ganti baju untuk Luhan?" Xian menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Bagus, kau bisa belikan baju untuk Luhan saat ini juga dan kau Park Chanyeol.. belikan aku setelan jas baru."

Chanyeol menatap kearah Xian yang memberinya tatapan menyipit, seakan menghantarkan aliran listrik dari sorot mata puppy kebanggaannya. "Dosa apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu hingga harus berurusan denganmu, sih?"

Chanyeol bersumpah, menembus dada seseorang dengan peluru jauh lebih mudah daripada berurusan dengan seorang Bian Bou Xian. Chanyeol menambahkan nama Bou Xian pada nomor ketiga setelah nama Oh Sehun dan Zhuo Claire untuk dia hindari.

* * *

Mimi Claire terkenal dengan sifat halus dan penuh kasih sayangnya, biasanya orang-orang mengenalnya seperti itu. Ramah dan penuh dengan kehangatan. Berbeda dengan seorang Zhuo Claire, suaminya yang benar-benar keras dan tidak bisa dibantah barang sedikitpun.

Namun kali ini, Mimi Claire benar-benar berbeda. Wajah ayunya yang hampir menginjak ke empat puluh delapan tahun itu terlihat begitu gusar. Matanya berkilat kesal ketika dia menatap layar ponselnya yang berwarna silver itu. Dia menggerutu, dan membuat seorang Kris Wu yang duduk dihadapannya harus mengusak tengkuknya tidak nyaman. Memilih menyesap cairan pekat bernama kopi itu, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang juga merasa gusar.

Alasannya hanya ada satu, yaitu Luhan.

Anak kesayangan paman dan juga bibinya.

"Fanfan.. kenapa Luhan tidak mengangkat ponselnya?" suaranya terdengar lembut walau wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal, "Kau bilang dia sedang libur?"

Kris hanya menelan ludahnya, membasahi bibirnya yang seketika terasa kering. Tanda ia tengah gugup. "mungkin dia sedang istirahat bibi." Kris tertawa kaku, "Coba bibi hubungi lagi."

Mimi Claire berdecak. Terlihat begitu kesal dengan jawaban yang Kris berikan untuknya. "Kenapa kalian sama saja?" Dia mulai dengan ceramahnya saat menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, "Kau dan Victoria berniat memisahkan bibi dengan Luhan?"

Kris menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Terlihat seperti seorang idiot dihadapan wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu. "Bibi, jangan bicara seperti itu." Kris berdeham, "Mana mungkin aku dan _jiejie_ tega melakukan itu padamu. Paman akan memengal kepalaku jika aku dan _jiejie_ berani melakukan itu padamu, Bibi."

"Lalu kenapa Luhan tidak menjawab telepon dari Bibi?!"

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur." Jawab Kris asal, "Dia pasti memilih berkencan dengan kasur dan juga bantal miliknya daripada—"

"Luhan, Akhirnya kau menjawab telepon dari Mama, sayang." Mimi Claire tersenyum cerah, "Luhan, bagaimana jika selama liburan kau—" Mimi Claire terdiam sejenak ketika ia mendengar suara asing yang menjawab panggilannya. Keningnya mengernyit, berpikir dan menyipit kearah Kris—yang mana itu membuat Kris bahkan harus menelan ludahnya dengan begitu berat, "Kau bukan Luhan." Suaranya yang lembut berubah menjadi dingin, "Dimana Luhan? Dan kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau bilang tadi Oh Sehun?" Mimi Claire menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya menatap Kris nyalang. Tanda dia tengah marah, "Luhan bersama denganmu dan kau bilang kau adalah Oh Sehun?"

Kris yang berada dihadapan sang bibi berharap agar bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Demi Tuhan, Kris tidak siap jika harus menghadapi seorang Zhuo Claire yang sedang murka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jangan bilang saya mesum. *ketawa ala kadarnya*

Chapter selanjutnya semoga dipost sebelum puasa atau kalau ga memungkinkan bakalan dipost setelah lebaran. /digibeng

Fyi, yang bilang Crossdressing itu sama kek misgendering Luhan, GAK! **CROSSDRESSING BEDA SAMA MISSGENDERING !** Crossdressing itu termasuk fetish. Pharaphillia. Untuk yang penasaran silakan tanya ke google. Biasakan untuk mencari tahu sebelum marah-marah dan nyinyir, ya cantik.

24 April 2016 (Publish 25 April 2016 and re-post 24 Mei 2016)

With Love,

DeathSugar


	9. The Tempter

Possession [Doll Alive]

Story belong to me, DeathSugar

.

Happy reading dan enjoy..

Semoga tidak menjadi fanfic yang membosankan.. :''3

.

.

* * *

Berada beberapa bulan di Beijing membuat Sehun merasa udara pagi hari Kota Seoul terasa tidak jauh berbeda—dalam artian dia tidak merindukannya. Beijing maupun Seoul tidaklah berbeda baginya.

Mata sekelam malam miliknya kemudian menemukan Luhan yang masih meringkuk seperti bayi disampingnya. Dia bisa melihat helaian bulu mata lentik Luhan yang terlihat begitu indah, bibir mungilnya yang terbuka satu jari kelingking, hidungnya yang bernapas dengan begitu tenang dan wajah bak malaikat yang terpejam begitu damai. Hembusan napasnya lembut, menikmati kehangatan yang Sehun berikan saat si mungil itu meringkuk didepan dadanya dengan lengan Sehun sebagai bantalan.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar, menyadari hanya dengan menatap wajah Luhan mampu membuatnya hatinya menghangat dan tenang. Si mungil seperti hal yang mengendalikan Sehun, dia begitu menguasai emosi Sehun—bahkan tanpa Luhan sadari—dan itu sedikitnya membuat Sehun merasa menjadi lebih manusiawi—walau hanya pada Luhan dan Xian; untuk Xian, Sehun melakukan itu karena Luhan yang memintanya.

Kemudian ingatan Sehun kembali ketika mengangkat sambungan dari wanita yang mengaku sebagai Mama Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk wanita itu, Sehun pikir itu mungkin tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. mengatakan bahwa Luhan ada bersamanya, mengatakan bahwa mereka kini berada di Seoul dan kemudian Sehun tutup sambungannya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tetaplah menjadi Sehun yang tidak perduli bahkan jika itu adalah ibu kekasihnya. Dengan kekuasaannya, keluarga Luhan tidak akan bisa membantah kuasa mutlaknya, Sehun pikir.

Memilih untuk kembali pada kenyataannya, Sehun angkat kepala Luhan dengan pelan, meletakkannya di bantal empuk dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat si mungil akan terganggu tidurnya. Setelah itu Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia tahu, dia akan begitu sibuk hari ini mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana _Brand_ baru Victoria dan Yoona akan dibuka di Seoul—itu mau tidak mau membuat Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluh dengan segala kesibukan yang mungkin berakibat dia yang tidak bertemu dengan Luhan sepanjang hari.

Menikmati pijatan air hangat yang menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, Sehun mulai berpikir untuk membuat Luhan berhenti dari dunia _showbiz_. Menjadi seorang model dan artis diwaktu yang sama cukup membuat Luhan sibuk. Sehun ingin melihat Luhan ada dirumah ketika dia pulang dari kantor, menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan senyum secerah mentari pagi.

Namun ketika sebuah tangan kecil dan ramping memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, Sehun melukiskan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.. membalik tubuhnya dan kemudian menghimpit tubuh mungil itu ditembok. "Morning, Baby." sapa Sehun dan membiarkan piyama yang si mungil pakai itu basah dengan ciuman pagi yang menuntut dan panas. Itu adalah ciuman selamat pagi yang Sehun berikan pada si mungil, memaksa Luhan untuk merambatkan tangannya pada helaian surai kelam milik Sehun dan meremasnya.

"Mhh.."

Erangan mereka beradu dengan suara air yang meluncur jatuh dari shower, menghantam tubuh keduanya tepat saat Sehun mulai mulucuti pakaian yang Luhan kenakan. Mencium bibir tipis itu semakin dalam dengan tarian lidah di dalam, penuh nafsu yang menuntut. Erangan Luhan semakin terdengar tepat saat Sehun menarik pinggulnya dan Luhan yang mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. membiarkan Sehun membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan mengisi bagian bawahnya dengan penuh.

"Daddyhh.. ngghh—" satu nama yang keluar dan Sehun yang tersenyum menawan, menikmati wajah Luhan yang merona merah disaat seks pagi mereka. Ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan dirinya dibawah, Luhan akan semakin erat mencengkeram rambutnya, dengan tubuh yang berada sepenuhnya dalam kuasa Sehun, dengan Sehun yang mengisinya dengan penuh, dengan bibir mereka yang bertaut, Luhan mendapatkan puncaknya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mengeluarkan cairan spermanya didalam dirinya.

Hari keduanya di Seoul dan pagi hari pertamanya di Negeri Gingseng, Luhan melewatinya dengan dia yang mendesah sepanjang mandi pagi miliknya bersama dengan Sehun.

* * *

...

* * *

"Makan sarapan pagimu dengan baik Luhan. nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh. Mengerti?" Luhan memberengut, tidak memberi jawaban yang Sehun harapkan. "Luhan, kau dengar aku?"

"Iya aku dengar Sehun. tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini?" rengek Luhan masih dengan memberengut, "Kita baru sampai kemarin sore dan kau sudah kembali meninggalkanku."

Menghela napasnya dan mengusak helaian coklat tua yang terasa lembut ditangannya itu, "Dengar, aku harus mengurus semuanya disini, dan aku tidak mungkin membawamu kesana. Aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian.. dan lagi, Xian akan sampai disini sebentar lagi dengan Chanyeol. Jadi.." Sehun menghela napasnya dalam, tersenyum dan memberi ciuman singkat dibibir, "Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan keluar tanpa Xian."

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh. Menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan kemudian menghilang saat pintu tertutup. Menikmati sereal miliknya dengan segelas susu yang Sehun berikan tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara yang tidak asing itu membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis, dia melihat teman puppynya yang duduk didepannya dan meletakkan tangannya untuk bertopang dagu. "Kurasa tidak. Kau terlihat tidak baik. Ada apa?"

Luhan mendesah, meminum susu miliknya dengan ogah-ogahan, "Aku tidak tahu. Ini akan terasa lama untuk menunggu sampai pukul tujuh, kau tahu."

"Ya.." Xian nampak berpikir, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan kemudian nyengir, "Sehun berpesan untuk tidak membawamu keluar hari ini."

"Menyebalkan."

"Ya. Kekasihmu memang menyebalkan." sahut Xian, "Kau tahu, Nyonya Mimi mungkin akan datang hari ini. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku akan menghindari Mama." Luhan mendesah, menaruh kepalanya dimeja dan menatap Xian dengan tatapan memelas, "Mama jauh lebih baik daripada Baba."

Xian tertawa pelan dan kemudian mencibir, "Dan Sehun?"

"Aku akan meminta Sehun untuk tidak bertemu dengan Nyonya Mimi Claire dengan alasan apapun." Luhan mendesah, wajahnya semakin terlihat ditekuk, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Mama bertemu dengan Sehun... dan kurasa.." Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Mama tidak akan datang. Aku baru saja meminta mama untuk tidak datang hari ini.. dan Mama mengiyakannya."

"Semudah itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Semudah itu.."

* * *

...

* * *

"Bibi..." Kris membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali, menatap wanita yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu dengan tatapan takut, "Yakin bibi akan melakukan ini?"

Mimi Claire tersenyum, menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan yang penuh sayang, senyum dibibirnya terukir dengan sempurna. Tangannya mulai mengambil cangkir keramik China—dengan harga ratusan dolar untuk satu set-nya—dan meminum cairan teh hijau itu dengan syahdu. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... Bibi tidak akan datang ke acara peluncuran Vic & C di Korea.. duh, maksudnya.."

Mimi Claire terkekeh pelan, menyesap cairan penuh anti oksidan itu dan meletakkannya ditempat semula, "Aku memang tidak datang.." hening sejenak, "Tapi akan ada yang menggantikanku."

Kris berdeham sejenak, menyesap cairan kopi miliknya dengan susah payah, "Maksud Bibi?"

Mimi Claire tersenyum lagi, "Ada yang akan datang menggantikanku. Aku sudah memberitahu Victoria bahwa aku tidak akan datang dan aku menyerahkan semuanya pada orang kepercayaanku. Dia akan berangkat nanti bersama denganmu."

"Asisten bibi?" Senyum Kris berubah cerah, merasa sedikit beban dipundaknya seakan telah diangkat oleh bantuan Tuhan. Dia mulai berpikir untuk tidak mencari alasan bertemu dengan Sehun untuk tidak bertemu dengan Bibi Mimi nanti, namun ketika dia hampir menyesap cairan berkafein miliknya, senyumnya menghilang dan dia hampir tersedak kopinya sendiri, tepat ketika dia mendengar suara berat dengan aksen barat yang kental, menyapanya dengan senyuman tampan.

" _Morning,_ Fan. _Long time no see.._ " pria dengan setelan santai itu berjalan dan bergbung dengan dirinya. Duduk disebelah Mimi Claire dan kemudian mencium pipi Mimi Claire dengan hangat. " _Morning_ , Mom.."

" _Morning, Sweetheart._ " Balas Mimi Claire dengan senyum hangat, "Kau akan berangkat dengan Fanfan pukul sebelas nanti. Mama percayakan semuanya padamu."

"Yup! Aku mengerti."

Sementara Sang Bibi menuangkan bubuk kopi kedalam cangkir dan air hangat untuk pria yang baru saja duduk bersama dengan dia dengan Sang Bibi, seorang Kris Wu justru hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Menyesap cairan yang awalnya tidak seberapa pahit itu menjadi terasa seperti lumpur yang menyangkut dilehernya. Tepat ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk seperti pisau belati didadanya, "Kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat datang?"

Kris tertawa hambar, hampir seperti dia yang ingin menangis, " _Long time no see_ , Lin. Kukira kau tidak akan meninggalkan tumpukan dokumenmu."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Lin itu tertawa hangat bahkan ketika sinar matahari menyentuh sisi wajah tampannya, membuatnya terlihat berkilau dan berkali lipat menjadi tampan. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bertemu dengan adikku."

Kadang seorang Kris Wu berpikir menghadapi Bibinya yang bergerak secara halus adalah sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan. Kris tahu tentang peribahasa bahwa wanita dengan tumit tinggi jauh lebih berbahaya daripada laki-laki dengan pedang, tapi menghadapi Bibinya yang berwajah begitu halus dengan wajah bak malaikat begitu tidak terbaca. Begitu tenang, dan perpaduan Pamannya yang kejam, mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah dangan sang bibi yang tenang dengan pikiran licik, menghasilkan keturunan dengan jelmaan iblis berwajah malaikat dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi bernama Kylin Claire—laki-laki yang kini menyesap cairan pekat dicangkirnya. Kylin berwajah mempesona, tampan dengan garis rahang halus yang terlihat seperti malaikat, namun tidak dengan cara dia berpikir dan dia yang sebenarnya. Laki-laki itu memiliki jutaan—bahkan tidak terhingga—dengan segala ide picik dan licik di benaknya. Bergerak dengan halus dan kemudian menikam tanpa jejak dan semuanya biasa saja.

Kris tidak pernah berpikir jika seorang Kylin Claire dan seorang Oh Sehun bertemu adalah sesuatu yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Perpaduan yang tidak akan menyatu dengan baik, Kylin yang mungkin mengidap _brother complex_ dengan Sehun yang begitu posesif. Kris berharap hari ini akan ada badai atau apapun yang memaksa penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan dibatalkan hingga besok pagi.

Namun sialnya, itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena saat ini Kris sudah bersiap di Airport dengan Kylin yang tampil begitu tampan dan menarik begitu banyak perhatian, dan Kris hanya menunggu waktu beberapa menit hingga mereka akan terbang menuju _Negeri Kimchi_ itu.

* * *

...

* * *

Luhan duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman ketika waktu terasa berdetak begitu lama setiap detiknya. Dia mengabaikan Sehun yang mengambil genggaman tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut, bahkan ketika dia merasa kantung kemihnya penuh dan ingin segera pergi ke toilet. Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya, mendesah dan terlihat begitu gusar.

Itu terjadi ketika Sehun datang ke apartemen milik Sehun pada jam makan siang—bukan seperti yang Sehun janjikan untuk menjemputnya pada pukul tujuh malam. Sehun datang tepat saat Luhan baru saja akan tidur siang karena bosan, sementara Xian yang masih sibuk membalas pesan dari temannya yang berada di China sana, yang dia yakini sebenarnya adalah pesan dari Park Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan bertemu dengan ayahku untuk makan siang." Kata Sehun masih terngiang dengan jelas dikepalanya. Seperti sebuah _earworm_ yang bergerombol di kepalanya. Bertemu dengan Tuan Oh—Ayah dari kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun dalam waktu secepat ini tidaklah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, Luhan belumlah siap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Tuan Oh katakan tentang mereka. Bagaimanapun, hubungan sesama jenis masihlah tabu disini. Apalagi orang ternama seperti Tuan Oh yang pasti akan begitu alot untuk itu.

Namun ketika usapan Sehun di ucuk kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis, itu memaksa Luhan untuk ikut memaksakan sebuah senyum kaku. Wajah manisnya terlihat gugup.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Seharusnya Luhan percaya pada Sehun, seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini. Namun kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. dia masih terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan ayah Sehun saat ini. "Luhan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kali itu, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab yang selanjutnya dia katubkan kembali. "Aku butuh ke kamar mandi." Luhan hanya menjawab dengan itu. melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pijatan di pelipisnya. Mengulang memori yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba datang kepadanya bukan karena urusan bisnis seperti biasanya.

"Kudengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan model di China sana?" suara berat khas seorang perokok terdengar tepat saat pria dengan setelan mantel berwarna coklat tua itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Sehun. Pria dengan kerutan diujung matanya dengan tatanan rambut rapih yang disisir kebelakang berwarna kelam itu tersenyum kearah Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengusan tidak minat dari sang anak. "Kau bisa menaklukan puluhan wanita hanya dengan satu tatapan mata, putraku. Kenapa justru memilih seorang laki-laki?"

Sehun letakkan bolpoin mewah miliknya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Sejak kapan ayah begitu peduli dengan hubungan percintaanku?"

Sang ayah tertawa, mengeluarkan satu buntung rokok mewahnya dan pematik api. "Karena kau, membutuhkan seorang penerus tahta."

Sehun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan menatap tatapan ayahnya tanpa takut, "Ayah bisa meminta cucu pada Noona."

"Kau.." Sang ayah menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Sehun.. pikirkan lagi. Ini menyangkut—"

"Aku akan tetap memilih dia." Potong Sehun, "Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu tentang pasangan hidupku."

Pria paruh baya itu memijit kepalanya, merasa mendapat serangan migrain mendadak dan berharap tekanan darahnya tidak naik diatas normal. Dia tahu bagaimana sikap alot anaknya; yang merupakan warisan darinya. Namun bagaimanapun, dia masih berharap jika anaknya akan merubah pikirannya. Mata sekelam malamnya menatap kearah anaknya yang menatap lurus padanya, tidak gentar sedikitpun, bahkan menyakini bahwa sang ayah tidak akan mampu menyentuh kuasanya. Hingga akhirnya sang ayah menyerah. Dia tahu hubungannya dengan anak laki-lakinya tidak terlalu dekat seperti dia dekat dengan sang anak pertama. Sehun begitu tertutup, sulir ditebak dan seperti memiliki benteng yang sulit untuk dimasuki siapapun. Dan ketika dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya di Beijing sana, Tuan Oh tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia tahu anaknya memilih jalan yang salah, namun dia tidak ada hak untuk merusak kehagiaan anaknya.

Tuan Oh mendesah, mematikan puntung rokoknya pada asbak, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia saat makan siang di Restoran biasanya."

Dan kemudian berakhir dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menunggu hampir selama duapuluhtiga menit. Sehun menyesap kopi miliknya dan menatap kursi yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya beberapa menit untuk ke toilet. Sehun berharap untuk Luhan tidak tersesat dan berakhir yang dia yang terjebak di toilet wanita—yang kemudian Sehun buang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Luhan akan menendangnya dari kasur ketika model manis itu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang dia yang tersesat di toilet wanita.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mencoba membunuh kebosanannya dengan menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula miliknya, Luhan justru tengah membasuh tangannya dengan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan aneh para laki-laki bertstelan rapi padanya.

 ** _"Kau laki-laki?"_**

Luhan menoleh dan membungkuk kepada pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum kearahnya itu. **_"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa berbahasa Korea."_** Jawab Luhan dengan bahasa Inggris dan wajah yang menyesal. **_"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_**

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa, menampilkan _eyesmile_ yang mengingatkan Luhan dengan milik Sehun yang dia sukai. **_"Aku bertanya padamu, Kau laki-laki?"_**

Luhan mengangguk dengan memaksa sebuah senyum diwajahnya yang terasa begitu kaku, **_"Haha.. Ya.. saya laki-laki."_** Jawab Luhan, **_"Bukankah akan terasa aneh jika saya adalah seorang wanita dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi laki-laki?"_**

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, mencuci tangannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna coklat tua dari bahan kain yang terlihat begitu halus dan mahal, **_"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkanmu."_** Dan kemudian pria itu berlalu, meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Namun ketika Luhan kembali pada Sehun, Luhan harus meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kantung kemih miliknya tiba-tiba terasa kembali penuh dengan wajah yang memucat. Tepat ketika dia melihat pria paruh baya yang dia temui di toilet tadi duduk disebelah Sehun dengan senyuman menyapanya.

 ** _"Kita bertemu lagi."_**

* * *

...

* * *

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya bahkan ketika pria paruh baya itu menanyakan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan menjawabnya dengan malu-malu dan wajah yang menunduk bahwa dia bertemu dengan Sehun pertama kali di kantor agensinya dan dia menindih Sehun. tidak lupa dengan Iced Americano yang tumbah di setelan jas milik Sehun.

 _"Ya Tuhan.. itu pertemuan yang tidak terdengar manis."_ ucap Tuan Oh dengan tersenyum menyeringai kearah Sehun, tidak tahu dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang diberikan Luhan pada mereka berdua. _"Aku kira adalah perkenalan yang panas."_

 _"Yang panas?"_ tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah, _"Maksudnya?"_

Sehun berdeham, mengusap ucuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum. _"Tidak perlu kau tahu, Lu. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."_

Luhan memberengut, tahu sebenarnya dengan maksud yang Tuan Oh dengan Sehun namun memilih tidak memikirkan itu.

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu Luhan."_ Tuan Oh tersenyum kearahnya, _"Kau anak yang manis. aku tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa anakku akan jatuh pada pesonamu."_

 _"Kau terlihat begitu mempesona dan cantik. Matamu terlihat begitu lembut. Terimakasih sudah merubah anakku."_

 _"Ayah? Kau tidak sedang sekarat 'kan?"_

Tuan Oh mengabaikan ucapan tidak sopan Sehun dan kemudian menatap lurus kearah Luhan. _"Semoga kalian bahagia.."_

 _"Terima kasih, Tuan."_

 _"Aku akan menunggumu untuk saatnya kau bisa memanggilku ayah nanti."_ Kata-kata itu membuat Luhan memerah dan menunduk. _"Dan kau anakku yang tidak bisa diharapkan... pilihanmu tidak terlalu buruk."_ Satu alisnya terangkat. _"Kau bisa menusuknya setiap malam dalam kungkungan gairah dan desahan panas tanpa takut dia akan hamil."_ Ucapnya dalam Bahasa Korea yang berakhir dengan tawa untuk Sehun dan Tuan Oh.

Menyisakan Luhan yang menyipit kesal karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan anak itu. harusnya Luhan membawa Xian sekedar untuk menjadi _translator_ untuk dia yang penasaran dengan apa mereka bicarakan. Karena apapun itu, Luhan tahu itu pastilah tidak baik dan menyangkut dirinya.

* * *

...

* * *

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan pembukaan brand Vic & C itu dengan Xian. Xian menatap kagum pada desain interior yang ditatata sebegitu apik. Ketika masuk dihalaman depan, Luhan bisa melihat beberapa potret model yang diambil ketika mereka di Beijing dan beberapa Outdoor di Korea. Pada ruangan pertama, Luhan bisa melihat ruangan di desain dengan model klasik tapi masih dengan sentuhan modern. Luhan bisa mengenali beberapa relasi Victoria yang biasa dia lihat di kantor agensinya dan beberapa dari mereka yang bermata biru dan rambut pirang.

Luhan menggenakan setelan berwarna putih dengan garis melingkar berwarna abu-abu membentuk pola bundar—membentuk pola tiga dimensi yang fokus pada bagian bawah dadanya, tepat di ulu hatinya—dengan kemeja berwarna sama dengan pola garis yang sama pula. Kakinya dibalut celana berpotongan pas dengan warna hitam dengan garis putih dan sepatu fantofel berwarna senada dengan celananya. Rambut hitamnya yang bercampur dengan warna coklat tua ditata pas, menambah kesan manis dan tampan pada waktu yang sama. Bagian samping rambutnya disampirkan pada belakang telinganya sementara poninya menutupi dahinya sebatas atas alis.

Luhan tersenyum cerah ketika seseorang yang dia kenal—salah satu relasi Victoria dan Mamanya—tersenyum kearahnya dan menjabat tangannya, sebatas formalitas untuk mengobrol dan kemudian berlalu.

"Sehun ada dimana, Han?" itu Xian yang membuka bibirnya dan masih menelusuri seluruh ruangan. "Dia begitu sibuk. Bahkan hanya mengirim si Chanyeol itu untuk menjemputmu."

"Sehun bilang ada relasi bisnis yang akan datang hari ini. Dia akan menyusul dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar."

Xian menghela napasnya, "Sepenting apa hingga harus membuatmu menunggu seperti ini?" Luhan menjawabnya dengan menggendikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula jika sudah urusan bisnis, mungkin—"

 _"Luhan, Is that you?"_

Luhan menoleh ketika suara memanggil namanya dan membuatnya menemukan Kim Kai yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Kai, kau ada disini? Sendiri?"

Kai tertawa, menampilkan lesung pipit dibawah matanya. "Tidak. Aku bersama dengan temanku sebelumnya dan sekarang kami berpencar. mau minum?"

"Tidak. Aku pemabuk yang payah. Aku tidak minum alkohol."

Kai memasang wajah menyesal, "Mau ikut aku sebentar? Bertemu dengan teman-temanku? Sekedar mencari teman baru?"

"Kai.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus—"

"Ayolah. Xian, boleh aku pinjam Luhan sebentar?" bujuk Kai dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat Xian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, "Hanya beberapa menit. Kau bisa mencariku di depan bartender sana." Dan satu kerlingan Kai mampu membuat Xian menyerah.

"Jangan lebih dari tiga puluh menit, Kai. seseorang akan membunuhku jika dia tahu Luhan pergi tanpa pengawasan."

"Yup! Aku janji! _Thanks_ Xian." Dan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Xian membuat si puppy itu jatuh terduduk dikursi.

* * *

...

* * *

"Teman kencan baru?" seseorang dengan rambut pirang menepuk bahu Kai ketika dia baru saja datang dengan Luhan didepan bar kecil diujung ruangan dan kemudian duduk disamping pria dengan rambut pirang itu. Tatapan penuh tanya namun menggoda itu membuat Kai justru melancarkan satu seringaian di wajah tengilnya.

"Luhan, kenalkan ini Taemin. Dia teman dekatku." Kata Kai sambil menatap kearah Luhan dengan senyuman menawan.

"Taemin." Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang sambil mengulurkan tangan; tanda untuk berjabat tangan. Luhan membalas dengan senyuman tipis, dan mengambil uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Luhan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kai dengan seringaian. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Taemin mendengus, "Teman kencan baru?"

Kai menggeleng, isyarat untuk jawaban 'tidak'. Namun ketika Kai mencoba merangkul punggung sempit Luhan untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya, Kai kemudian menaruh tangannya di pinggang Luhan. itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tidak nyaman, sungguh.

Taemin melebarkan matanya dan satu seringaian meluncur dari bibirnya, "kurasa belum. Jadi kapan?"

Kai memilih tidak menjawab dan menatap sang bartender untuk memesan minuman, "alkohol kadar rendah dan apa kau punya soda?"

Sang bartender menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Kai barusan, "Aku mengenalmu lama, _boy._ Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Satu untuk koktail kadar alkohol rendah dan juga _soda._ "

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kai melihat Luhan yang masih berbincang dengan Taemin, model manis itu sesekali tertawa untuk humor rendahan yang Taemin katakan, mengatakan untuk Luhan yang tidak seharusnya dekat dengan Kai karena dia itu benar-benar seorang _Jerk_ dan kemudian dibalas Luhan dengan senyum tipis dan, "Aku berteman dengan siapapun yang ingin berteman denganku, Taemin. Kurasa Kai orang yang baik."

Dan gelengan kepala yang Taemin berikan membuat Luhah harus mengernyit. Menatap kearah Kai yang menggendikkan bahu dan Taemin yang menepuk bahunya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali dengan peringatan yang Taemin berikan. Entah dia yang terlalu polos—atau bodoh?—atau mungkin otaknya selalu diprogram untuk berpikir positif?

* * *

...

* * *

Kris Wu bersumpah ketika dia melihat satu senyuman yang Kylin Claire berikan ketika berjabat tangan dengan seorang Oh Sehun adalah badai yang dia rasakan seorang diri—atau mungkin dengan Victoria yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan melotot dan gigi yang bergemeratak seolah ingin membunuhnya. Kedua orang itu saling melempar sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya duduk berhadapan dan mulai berbincang tentang kerjasama perusahaan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Oh Sehun masihlah semuda ini." Kylin membuka suara untuk pertama kali. Menyesap cairan sampanye miliknya tanpa menatap kearah Sehun sama sekali.

"Kau berpikir aku laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan kerutan di dahi dan ujung mata, Tuan Claire?"

Kylin tertawa renyah, "Jika kau memanggilku dengan sebuatn Tuan Claire, aku merasa bahwa kau menatapku sebagai pria lima puluh tahun atau mungkin aku harus merasa aku seperti ayahku saat ini."

"Aku tidak bilang jika kau adalah pria tua menyebalkan dan pemaksa." Sahut Sehun dingin. "Tapi kalau kau merasa, mungkin kau perlu sentuhan dokter kulit atau bedah plastik terbaik di Korea untuk memberi sentuhan pada kerutan di dahi dan ujung mata."

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Tuan Oh Sehun. kurasa berkerjasama dengan ayahku membuatmu harus bersabar bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kudengar.." Kylin menyesap sampanye miliknya lagi, "Kau menjalin hubungan dengan model dari agensi Victoria?"

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis—tidak suka. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Luhan memang menawan, ya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mampu menaklukanmu."

"Aku pikir, kita akan membahas tentang kerjasama bisnis, Claire. Bukan membahas tentang siapa kekasihku."

Sementara perang dingin dengan aura tidak mengenakkan yang kini menyelimuti Sehun dan Kylin, Victoria memilih untuk menarik adiknya menjauh dari kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Kylin justru ada disini?!" suara Victoria seperti desisan ular tidak keras seperti sebuah hembusan napas yang membuat seorang Kris Wu harus mengelus dada untuk bersabar.

"Maafkan aku, Vic. Bibi yang meminta dan aku tidak bisa mengelak. Dan juga harusnya aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?"

Victoria mendengus, "Aku terlalu sibuk. Dan menjawab telponmu kurasa tidaklah terlalu penting. Lagipula kenapa tidak mengirim sebuah pesan?"

Kris mendengus, menatap sebal kearah kakak perempuannya itu, "Aku mengirim pesan padamu tapi kau terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk membacanya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lalui pagi hari tadi di Mansion Keluarga Claire."

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan memilih kopi dengan sianida daripada harus menemanni Bibi minum teh seakan Bibi tidak tahu apapun!"

"Maksudmu? Bibi.."

"Ya! Bibi tahu semuanya. Dia tahu Luhan pergi ke Korea tidak denganmu, tapi bersama Oh Sehun. dan kau tahu, Oh Sehun sendiri yang mengatakannya." Kris mengambil napas dalam, menahan dirinya yang sudah cukup merasa lelah, "Oh Sehun Brengsek dan Merepotkan itu—yang sialnya Luhan cintai—mengatakan pada bibi bahwa dia berada di Seoul bersama dengan Luhan dan Luhan baik-baik saja padanya. Dan kemudian dia bilang pada Bibi dengan sangat tidak sopan bahwa Bibi tidak perlu khawatir dengan Luhan—dan dia mengatakan dengan nada memerintah."

"Lalu?" Victoria nampak memucat. "Paman?"

"Bagusnya, Bibi tidak memberitahu Paman." Kris tertawa hambar, ingin rasanya menangis dan bersyukur diwaktu yang sama, "Namun Bibi memberitahu, Kylin dan ya... seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Oh Sehun dan Kylin, mereka—"

"Maafkan aku Sehun! Luhan—" suara tidak asing bagi Victoria dan Kris menyapa indra dengar mereka, itu suara milik Xian—yang kini menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tatapan takut dan wajah pucat. Matanya bukan terpasung pada Sehun, melainkan pada laki-laki yang kini berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Xian tidak menjawab, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dan itu membuat Kris kasihan. Kris kemudian mendekat, merangkul bahu Xian dan membiarkan Xian meringkuk dalam dekapannya—sekedar menenangkan.

"Bian Bou Xian! Aku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa dengan Luhan?!" Xian masih tidak menjawab, itu bukan suara Sehun, melainkan milik Kylin. "Xian! Kau tidak bisu! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Luhan... dia.. dia hilang. I-Ini salahku Tuan Muda..." Xian melepas pelukannya dari Kris, mengusap air matanya dengan wajah yang menunduk, "A-aku membiarkannya pergi sendiri dengan model bernama Kim Kai ... dan ketika aku mencarinya, mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku—"

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu!"

"Kylin.. kau—"

"Diam kau Kris! Aku tidak bicara padamu!" sentak Kylin, "Kalian cari Tuan Muda Luhan kemana pun. Cek semua rekaman CCTV dan temukan model bernama Kim Kai itu hidup ataupun mati." Perintah Kylin pada beberapa bawahannya yang bertubuh besar dan gempal itu.

Menyisakan Sehun yang menatap dengan tatapan membunuh kearah Xian dn berpikir kenapa Kylin sebegitu murka pada Xian ketika Luhan hilang, namun ketika Kris menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kata-kata seorang Kris Wu yang selanjutnya membuat Sehun menegang.

"Orang yang baru saja bicara denganmu, Kyln Claire—dia adalah kakak laki-laki Luhan. Anak pertama Zhuo Claire." Kris mendesah, "Luhan adalah anak kesayangan paman Claire, Sehun. Dan sebelum kau menyalahkan Xian, mari temukan Luhan lebih dahulu.."

* * *

...

* * *

Merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas dengan seseorang yang menjamah bibirnya, membuat Luhan menangis tanpa suara. Tangannya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk memberikan sebuah perlawanan untuk mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan ciuman panas menjijikan di bibirnya.

Sebuah erangan ketidaksukaan, Luhan yang memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak membuka bibirnya. bagaimanapun, ini benar-benar menjijikan dan membuatnya takut. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Kai benar-benar seorang yang brengsek. Dia tidak pernah tahu, minuman apa yang Kai berikan padanya hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas dengan kepala pusing.

"Luhan.. jangan menolak, Okay. Rileks." Luhan menggeleng dan mencoba menahan Kai dengan kekuatan tangannya yang tidak seberapa itu. sepasang kelereng rusanya nampak sayu yang berair. Bibirnya terbuka mengais oksigen. Luhan tahu dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, dia juga tahu ini bukan reaksi dari _A_ _phrodisiac_. Mata sayunya masih melihat seringaian milik Kai yang masih dia lihat membuat Luhan bergidik takut.

Dengan takut dan tetesan air mata dari kedua netranya itu, Luhan bisa melihat seringaian itu lebih lama. Seringai nakal, mengundang, penuh nafsu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan selamanya.

"Jangan.. Kai.. jangan lakukan.." suara Luhan lemah, memohon walau dia tahu itu percuma. Kai mulai menciumi sisi wajahnya, kemudian turun ke leher. Kai membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang Luhan gunakan untuk mempermudah pelecehan yang dia lakukan. Mengabaikan suara rengekan Luhan, mengabaikan isakan laki-laki yang beberapa kali mencoba mendorong kepalanya dan memukul tubuhnya.

Luhan berharap seseorang menolongnya saat ini. Dia benar-benar takut. Ketika Kai kembali menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman menjijikan, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Luhan berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang mana ketika dia bangun, dia akan menemukan Sehun yang berbaring disampingnya.

Namun rasa basah di bibirnya dan sakit didadanya, membuat Luhan tahu itu bukanlah mimpi.

Pun ketika dia yang merasa ciuman miliknya terlepas dengan tubuhnya yang terasa akan jatuh ke lantai dingin toilet dan seseorang seakan menahan tubuhnya, Luhan tidak lagi membuka matanya. Dia terpejam, dengan lelehan air mata yang masih menetes. Luhan mendengar suara seseorang mengeluh dan merintih kesakitan tapi dia mengabaikan itu. dia takut bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata dan hanya menemukan seringaian di wajah seorang Kim Kai yang penuh dengan nafsu.

"Luhan.. buka matamu! Luhan!" sebuah tepukan dikedua pipi dengan dekapan hangat di tubuhnya, Luhan tahu ini suara milik seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, namun ketika dia ingin membuka mata, Luhan masih engan. "Luhan! Bangun!"

Satu tepukan dipipinya dengan tubuhnya yang terguncang, akhirnya memaksa Luhan untuk membuka matanya. Luhan tersenyum lega; walau itu tipis dan hampir tidak terlihat. Air matanya jatuh luruh yang kemudian dia rasakan seseorang yang mendekapnya saat itu menyeka air matanya dan menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Maafkan aku.. kumohon maafkan aku.."

Dekapan hangat, aroma _cologne_ yang menusuk indra pembaunya membuat Luhan seketika merasa nyaman. Dia merasa aman. Matanya masih memburam, tapi dia tahu suara _husky_ kesukaannya itu masih mengalun di indra dengarnya dengan bisikan kata maaf.

"Sehun.." suara lemah Luhan membuat dekapan pada tubuhnya kian kuat. "Terima kasih."

Luhan merasa begitu lega dan aman. Sehun datang menyelamatkannya. Sehun datang untuk melindunginya. Mendekapnya dengan dekapan hangat yang membuat Luhan kemudian jatuh memejamkan matanya lagi. Tidak sepenuhnya tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya karena rasa pening dan tubuhnya yang lemas. Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang mengalun ditelinganya.

"Kau aman sekarang. Aku disini, Luhan."

Luhan tahu dia telah aman saat ini. tidak ada lagi Kim Kai yang akan menyentuhnya dan mengganggunya. Tidak ada lagi sentuhan dan ciuman dari orang asing untuknya. Sehun ada disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia aman karena Sehun telah melindunginya.

Namun Luhan tidak pernah mengira, ketika keesokan harinya dia bangun, dia tidak menemukan Sehun disampingnya seperti hari dia pertama kali membuka mata di Kota Seoul. Hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika pagi hari adalah senyuman kelegaan dari kakaknya—Kylin yang tidak dia kira sebelumnya akan ada disana—dengan Victoria dan Kris yang juga mendesah lega.

Tidak ada Sehun disana. Tidak ada Sehun yang dia inginkan untuk memberinya ucapan selamat pagi yang dalam dengan satu ciuman selamat pagi yang menuntut. Tidak ada…

* * *

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

* * *

Semoga kalian menyukainya. Silakan kritik dan sarannya. Semoga fanficnya tidak membosankan dan garing. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan menulis review. Saya sayang kalian.. terima kasih. *bowdown*

Saya ga janji bisa update cepet, mengingat saya masih punya kerjaan dan urusan dunia nyata yang kadang ga bisa sejalan sama urusan fanfic. Maaf. Tapi saya berharap ini ga bakalan terbengkalai. Bisa update sebulan satu kali saya sudah bahagia. TTTTT

Link blog bisa cek disini; lucandysugardotwordpressdotcom (dot-nya tinggal diganti dengan . (titik). Semua chara ada disana, termasuk keluarga Luhan. ^^

Boleh review seridhonya ?

* * *

30 Mei 2016

With Love,

DeathSugar


End file.
